First Love
by pimptav
Summary: my second kakuhi story. a 20 chapter story c: enjoy  Setting is modern, 2010-2011   Enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

"I wouldn't trust him..."

"Why do you say that? He's new..."

"Have you seen him? He looks like death."

Kakuzu sighed and looked back over at Deidara. "Come on, you really think that about him?"

Deidara swallowed his food. "Yeah I do..."

Kakuzu sighed and looked back over at the kid sitting all alone at the lunch table, glarring at anyone that walked by.

Kakuzu stared at him, then got up.

"Kakuzu, where are you going?" Itachi asked, eating a mouthfull of food.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Are you crazy?" Sasori asked. "He's gonna rip your face off."

"Sasori, shut it." Deidara whined, snuggling closer to him while sitting in his lap.

Sasori rolled his eyes and watched Kakuzu walk away, then shrugged. "I warned him."

"He doesn't listen to anyone, so don't take it to hard, puppet boy." Kisame said, feeding Itachi more food.

"Mmmmm..." Itachi mumbled.

* * *

Kakuzu watched the silver haired kid as he slowly walked up to him. When he got to the table, he just stood there.

The kid looked at him surprised, then he got pissed.

"What do you want, you freak?" he commanded.

Kakuzu blinked, and got a tad angry himself. "I just wanted to say welcome to our school...you look lonley..."

The kid looked away, turning a slight pink. "Oh, shut up you fucker."

Kakuzu was taken back. He started looking more closely at him. At his black jacket with to many zippers to count on it, his odd necklace and skull shirt, and his gel covered, slicked back hair.

The kid caught him looking at him, and turned to him. "What are you looking at, patch face?" he shouted.

Kakuzu blinked and looked into his oddly pink eyes. "Nothing...my names Kakuzu...whats yours?"

The kid looked down at his table. "Hidan..." he looked back up at him. "can you leave now?"

Kakuzu sighed. "I was just trying to make friends...and if you want to sit with me and my friends" he pointed over to the table with all eyes on him. "I'll be over there...kay?" and began to walk back to the table.

Hidan stared wide-eyed at him as he walked off. He sighed and looked down at his lap. He sighed again and got the courage to stand up ands pick up his things. He looked over at the table, just to see a coversation about something else going on.

Hidan whined softly and gulped. He slowly started to walk over to the table.

Deidara was laughing at something Kisame said, when he say Hidan walking over to them, and his laughter stopped, and he stared at him. Everyone stopped their conversation at the table.

Kakuzu looked back at him and smiled.

"Hey, glad you could come." he said as Hidan put his things down and sat next to him, looking at the table and no one else.

Sasori sighed and tilted his head. "What's your name, kid?"

Hidan was surprised, but looked up at the puppet, eyes twitching.

"Uh...i...it's Hidan..." he mumbled, and looked back down at the table, face a light shade of pink.

"Aww...dannaaa, you scared him." Deidara whinned

"I didn't scare him, he's a newbie." Sasori replied.

Kakuzu sighed as the two continued to agrue. He looked over at Hidan, who's face was still hanging down, some of his ungelled hair falling over his redder face.

Kakuzu smiled and patted his shoulder. "Eh, you're gonna hate it here, I'm sure of it."

Hidan jumped by his touch and looked over at a smiling Kakuzu. He blinked twice and gulped, then smiled weakly. "yeah..." he let his head fall down again. "I hope so..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, sadly. He tilted his head in confusion.

He was going to ask what was wrong, but the bell rang.

"Oh shit!" Deidara yelled and jumped out of Sasori's lap. He picked up this things and held out his hand. "Come on, were gonna be late, danna!"

Sasori sighed, picked up his things and grabbed his hand, just to be snatched up out of his seat and pulled along to class. "D-Deidara!" he cried. "Slow down!"

Kisame looked up at the clock and sighed. He looked over at Itachi, who was staring at him, blankly, even though he could barely see him behind his glasses. "Come on lets go." he said, then picked up their things, wraping his arm around Itachi's and leading him to class.

Kakuzu and Hidan just sat there, with Hidan looking at them walk away, but still slouching.

Kakuzu looked down at him. "Sooo...what class do you have next?"

Hidan looked up at him, then straighted his back up. "Um..." he dug his hand into one of his thousand of pockets, then another, then another. "Hold on a sec..." he mumbled,embarassed, still fumbing around in all his pockets.

Kakuzu waited paintiently. Till finally he pulled out a folded peice of paper. He unfolded it and read it for a second before saying "...Uh Math..." then he looked up at him.

Kakuzu smiled faintly, but not knowing why. "Heh...me too...what classroom?" he asked, standing up, putting his backpack on.

Hidan stared at him, his opened button down green shirt and brown long-sleaved under shirt, his cool kaki pants.

Kakuzu say him staring at him. "Uh...Hidan?"

Hidan jumped and hid his face behind his paper. "U-um...class 202..." Hi eyes looked over the paper up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu laughed slightly. "Thats the same class I have." He started to walk off, but stopped, and looked at Hidan who was still sitting down. He sighed and walked back to him. "Come on, where gonna be late."

Hidan sat there, looking at the ground, then up at him, and sighed a long sigh. He picked up his things and stood up next to him. "Okay..." he said, still looking down.

Kakuzu tilted his head, then smiled, lifting his head back up. "Cool..." and started to walk off.

Hidan stared at him walking off, whined a bit, and walked up to his side.

Kakuzu looked over at him, confused, but didn't bother about it.

Hidan silently walked next to Kakuzu, not looking at the eyes that stared at him as he walked by, the evil stares, the confused, hateful stares.

"Hey Kakuzu" Some kid shouted from behind them.

Kakuzu looked back turned around and hi-fived his buddy. "Hey, man whats up?"

"Hey I was thinking-" he stopped and looked down at Hidan, whos hands where far down in his pockets and his eyes where looking away. "Who's the freak?"

Kakuzu sighed and playfully punched the kid. "Shut it, Pain. This is Hidan...the new kid."

"They new kid huh?" he said, glareing down at Hidan.

Hidan felt his stare, and looked up to his face, looking at all his peircings, and whincing.

Pain growled and grabbed his collar. "You got a problem, pink eye?" he shouted in his face, lifting him off his feet. Hidan's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed his hand, trying to make him let go.

"Pain!" Kakuzu shouted, and yanked his hand away, making Hidan fall to the floor on his ass, holding him self up by his palms. Kakuzu used his body as a blockade from the two. "Knock it off, he's new."

Hidan laid there, eyes wide in fear, looking up at Kakuzu's back in awe. He gulped and turned a light shade of red.

Kakuzu looked down at him, making Hidan look away. "You okay?"

Hidan looked up into his eyes, and nodded, shyly.

"Tch...You can't kept protecting him." Pain said, glareing up at him. He wacked his shoulder with his as he walked off.

Kakuzu stood there, glareing at him walk off. Then he looked back down at Hidan, who was helping himself up, shaking as he did so. Kakuzu turned to him. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Hidan gulped, keeping his head down, putting his hands in his pockets once more. "Y-yeah..." he mumbled. He bit his lip. "Just...get us to class before...before were late..." he mumbled, before walking off.

Kakuzu watched him walk off in awe. Then realized he would never find the class without him, and chased after him. "Hidan! Wait up!"

* * *

"Hello class. We have a new student day. Tell the class your name, honey."

Hidan glared at the teacher next to him infront of the class. He sighed and looked back at the waiting class. Then at Kakuzu and gulped. "Hidan..." he mumbled, lowering his head.

The teacher sighed, disappointed, making Hidan whince. "Hidan, that's a nice name." she said, trying to make the room more upbeat. "Now take a seat. Anywhere you want. We have a new lesson today." She commented, walking over to her desk to pick up some things.

Hidan gulped and looked around for an empty seat. The only seats where next to and behind Kakuzu. He gulped again and walked down the aisle to sit behind Kakuzu.

Kakuzu turned around and looked back at him and smiled. "Hey, how are ya?"

Hidan stared at his long brown hair, his pink and green eyes and the stitched face.

Kakuzu tilted his head.

Hidan blinked then nodded and looked down at his desk, hiding his eyes behind his ungelled hair.

Kakuzu smiled and turned back around to hear the days lesson.

* * *

They sat there, waiting for something...anything...anything to come...

Kakuzu sighed. He looked down the road for any sign of a car, then back at Hidan who was sitting on top of the bench, feet where ones ass should be. His hands where in his pockets, glareing ahead of him.

Kakuzu stood some feet from him, hands in his pockets as well. Kakuzu took a deep sigh and looked ahead of him.

"so..." he said, breaking the silence, eyes shifting over to Hidan "how was your first day?" he asked, then he looked at Hidan.

Hidan didn't move, he just said "whatever..." and continued to be silent and motionless.

Kakuzu sighed again, looking down at his shoes, "It wasn't that bad was it?" then he looked over at Hidan.

Hidan sighed and closed his eyes, opening his eyes when he looked over at Kakuzu. "Yeah..." he said emotionless "It was..." and looked down at his feet.

Kakuzu tilted his head. He sighed as he walked over and sat on the bench next to Hidan's legs. He put his hands behind his head, eyes closed and peaceful.

Hidan's eyes relaxed as Kakuzu sat next to him and his body tensed up. He looked down at him, smiling and peaceful, humming to himself. Hidan gulped and looked down at his feet. "Yeah..."

Kakuzu was surprised at how much his voice changed. He looked up at him, seeing his head down, the gel starting to lose its power and letting his hair fall more over his face. He thought he saw his face go pink, but he couldn't tell.

Kakuzu wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he heard a fimilar sound roll down the street up to the bench. It was his mom in their old pick-up.

His mom rolled the window down. "Hey, honey." she called. "Sorry I was so late, busy work day." she apoligized.

Kakuzu sighed and looked over at Hidan. "Well, see you later Hidan, when's your mom gonna get here?"

Hidan didn't say anything for a while, then just shrugged.

Kakuzu tilted his head. "Is she even gonna pick you up?"

Again, Hidan shrugged, wiggling his legs closer together. Kakuzu stood up, watching Hidan for a second before holding out a hand to him. Hidan saw his hand and went red, then looked up at Kakuzu, who was smiling faintly.

"Wanna lift?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan stared at his opened hand for a while, before looking down at his feet.

Kakuzu tilted his head in confusion.

"I...I really should be getting home..." he said, instently regreting it. He stood up on the bench before stepping off, head hanging low. "I'll...I'll just walk home..." he mumbled, tilting his head up to him, just to hang it again. He started slowly walking off behind the truck into the town.

Kakuzu watched him walk off in awe. He gulped and waved bye "See ya later then!"

Hidan put his right hand in the air and waved it a bit, but didn't turn it or his body around, then buried his hands in his pockets once more. Kakuzu sighed and put his hand down, watching him walk off.

Kakuzu's mom was watching him walk off as well, then she looked back at her son. "Who's that?" she asked.

Kakuzu blinked and looked at his mom. "Oh...that's Hidan, he's new to our school."

His mom smiled. "Oh that's nice, he seems..." his mom looked back at Hidan out his window, who was almost lost in trees. "...nice..."

Kakuzu opened the door "He is.." and put his bookbag in the pick-up and sat down in the passenger seat. "I just hope he's gonna be okay..." he said sadly, shutting the door afterwords, looking at the dirty truck floor.

His mom looked over at him, understanding his pain, then she smiled. "You should ask him over for dinner one night."

Kakuzu smiled faintly. "Yeah," he looked up at his mom, smiling "I should." he said happily, before his mom began driving home.

* * *

...The stares...the evil stares...the confused...hateful stares...

Hidan didn't care about that, all his attention was at Kakuzu, who was looking into his locker, face being hiden by the locker door. Hidan smiled faintly as he walked closer to him, closer and closer to him.

His smile faded when Kakuzu closed the door...

He saw a girl there, a junior, just like them, talking to him. Hidan gulped and stood there, hands in his pockets, staring at the girl.

Kakuzu turned to walk to class, and almost ran into Hidan, whos head was hanging low.

"Hidan!" he shouted in surprise. He laughed nervously, standing before him "Hey, whats up?"

Hidan continued to look at his feet, hiding his face in shame.

Kakuzu blinked, and looked over at his friend. "Oh, you haven't meet Star yet, have ya?" he said nervously. "Star, this is Hidan, the kid I was telling you about."

Hidan's face went pink, and he lifted his head a little to look at Star, who looked like someone that went to hell and back. Thick, black eye liner, pale skin, jet black hair, red streaks throughout it, all up in a spikey ponytail. Black shirt with torn fishnet over it, plaid skirt, zebra stripped nylons and big, chunky combat boots, along with long purple finger nails and fingerless gloves, like his.

Star looked down at Hidan, and smiled. "Aw, hes cuuuute, Kakuzuuuu!"

Hidan whined and turned red, putting his head down more while he smoothed his ungelled hair back, just to have it fall back in his face. "Kakuzuuuu, you didn't tell me he was a cute little metal heaaad!" she shouted before running up and hugging Hidan tight. Hidan gulped and struggled in her grip, wishing it wasn't her that was hugging him. "I just love your jacket! SOOOOOOO many zippers!" she shouted, pushing him back and looking down at his jacket.

"Star, let go of him, he's shy." Kakuzu warned, only wishing to help.

"oh...heheheheh" she said nervously, and let go of Hidan and backed off to stand next to Kakuzu. "My bad." she said, poking her purple bottom lip. "Well, um, nice to meet you Hidan" she said before waving and skipping away.

Hidan glared at her as she skipped off. Kakuzu just laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Yeah, she's a crazy one." he said, watching her as well, then he looked down at Hidan, whos head was still hanging low. Kakuzu whinned and let his hand fall by his side. "You don't like her do you?" he asked, disappointed.

Hidan sighed and looked up at him, through his messed up hair, glareing at him.

Kakuzu gulped. "Yeah...she likes to hug people...alot..." he looked down at his feet, then back at Hidan "ever since we meet, she's been like that...we've been bff's since like" he stopped to think for a second, looking up at the ceiling, hoping somehow it would help "the...second grade I think." then he looked back down at Hidan.

Hidan's heart lifted, his eyes relaxed and he smiled faintly. But made it go away; he didn't want to smile, he didn't want to give away any unusual feelings he had. He put his head back down, gulping after he did so.

Kakuzu sighed in releif. "Well, um...gotta get to class so..." he watched as Hidan looked up at him. "See ya..." he nodded his head and started to walk off past Hidan. Hidan turned his head and watched him walk off.

He felt a faint smile appear on his lips, but shook his head and made it go away before turning his head around and walking to class himself.

* * *

At lunch, Hidan sat at the table with all Kakuzu's friends, but without any food for himself.

Kakuzu looked over at him confused, worried for him more than anything. "You sure you don't want me to get you some food?" he asked again.

Hidan nodded, going back to reading his book.

"Ya know," Star began "you should eat something, it's not good for your health"

Hidan lifted his head, and glared at her sitting next to him.

Star blinked and looked back at her food. "Just trying to be nice" she mumbled and went back to eating.

Hidan turned his head back to his book and continued to read, sighing.

"She has a point." Sasori agreed.

"Oh shut up puppet boy, you never eat, either." Kisame said. Hidan smiled faintly behind his book.

Deidara gasped and clung to his puppet. "Don't say that about my danna!" he exclaimed.

Kisame glared at them both "Why don't ya get yourself a seat, ya blondie?"

Deidara growled and wanted to yell, but before he could so Sasori kissed his cheek. "Shush..." he ran his hand through his bangs, brushing the behind his ear, then glared at Kisame "you can kill him later..."

"Hmph" Deidara said, then huggled Sasori tight.

Kisame sighed, and looked back over at Itachi. "You okay hun?"

Itachi smiled, and nodded. Then opened his mouth wide for more food. Kisame giggled, and feed him more. Itachi began chewing, blushing slightly as he did so.

Star clapped her hands together. "That is just TOO cute!" she shouted. She giggled hopping in her seat.

"Oh, shut it, punk queen..." Kisame said, glareing at her.

Star gasped and wacked him upside the head. "Don't make me panfry you in butter and garlic, you fish!" she yelled, stabbing a long fingernail infront of his face.

Kakuzu chuckled and looked over at Hidan, who was smiling more, but still looking at his book.

"So Kakuzu, you still going to the party this weekend?" Deidara asked, looking at Kakuzu, cheek laying on Sasori's head. Hidan looked up from his book at Deidara, then up at Kakuzu.

"Yeah, yeah, its gonna be awesome!" Star shouted as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah..." Kakuzu responded to her overreaction, then looked down at Hidan, who was still staring up at him. "Uh..." he looked over at Star. "Can Hidan come too?" Hidan turned his head to look at Star as well, anticipation the answer.

Star gasped and brought her hands to her chest, clasped together. "Oh my god, of COURSE he can!" she shouted, wanting to hug him, but held back because she knew he hated it.

Hidan smiled faintly and looked back down at his book. Star grabbed his shoulder and shook him, making Hidan look over at her in anger, just to have her face in his face.

"It starts at 7PM, Saturday night, my house, Kakuzu can bring ya, cant ya Kakuzu?" Star looked up at him. Kakuzu nodded. She smiled and looked back at Hidan. "You just HAVE to go!" she exlaimed, clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Oh great, metal head is coming..." Kisame said sarcasticlly. Deidara smacked him in the head.

"Be nice!"

"Oww..." Kisame said as he was rubbing his sore head. "Stop smacking the fish!"

Everyone at the table laughed, except Itachi, who was blankly staring infront of him.

Kisame stopped laughing and patted Itachi's shoulder. "Hun, you okay?"

Itachi waited a second before nodding, smiling "Just...tired..."

Kisame laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't scare me like that, okay?"

Itachi smiled bigger and blushed. "Okieeee..." he said cutely and looked down at his plate.

Hidan caught himself watching them and smiling, wishing he was one of them. He shook his head and buried his nose back in his book, not understanding anything anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate math..."

"I know me too..."

Hidan sighed and looked at Kakuzu, who was sitting on the grass next to him, knees up to his face, arms resting on his knees, just like him. Hidan looked over at Sasori and Deidara talking and cuddling together a few feet back.

He sighed and turned his head awat. "Go get a room...damn."

Deidara blushed. "Oh shut up!" he hugged Sasori tight. "You're just jealous." he argued and then whinned, snuggling closer to his danna.

Hidan rolled his eyes and layed down in the grass, closing his eyes. "I think she forgot about me again..."

Kakuzu laughed. "You sure you don't wanna ride home? My mom's making ribs..."

Hidan's eyes shoot open, and he sat up fast, looking striaght at him. "Ribs?"

Kakuzu looked at him and blinked, then laughed. "Yeah, spicy ones at that." he explained, then licked his lips thinking about it, looking over at the sky, daydreaming.

Hidan smiled faintly. "Oh hell yeah" he shouted, realizing how excited he was, he turned red. His smile faded and he looked away.

Kakuzu laughed. "Okay, is your mom okay with that?"

Hidan smiled faintly, and looked over at him, only blushing a slight pink now. "I think she won't care where I am, as long as I'm home by midnight." he explained, laughing after he said so.

Kakuzu giggled and looked down the road, seeing a familar car.

"Hey, Deidara, your ride is here!" he shouted.

Deidara jumped out of Sasori's lap. "Oh shit!" he shouted. He picked up his things while running to the oncoming car. He waved back at Sasori and blew him a kiss as he opened the car door. "See ya, danna!" he yelled, then got in the car.

Sasori giggled and got up himself. He watched the car roll bye, with Deidara watching Sasori as he rolled past him, fae pressed up against the window. Sasori smiled and looked at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"See ya later guys." he said and he pulled out his keys and spun them around his finger a couple times. He walked off to the parking lot and got in his old camry.

Hidan watched him get in his car. "Why can't he just take Deidara home if he has a car?"

Kakuzu shrugged, looking over at Hidan. "Something about Deidara's parents hating Sasori."

Hidan looked at him confused. "What did he do? Give him a nasty splinter?" he said, laughing after he said it.

Kakuzu laughed too. "Nooo, because he's a smart ass...and he's with Deidara..." Kakuzu sighed. "homophoes and stuff, ya know?" He looked over at Hidan, who was looking at him. He went red and looked away when he looked over at him.

"But..." Hidan looked over at Kakuzu. "His mom..."

"Oh, his mom doesn't care, she thinks its sweet..." he said, then shurrged. "his dad, well..." he looked over at his feet "he hates it" he said, laughing nervously, he looked back over at Hidan, who was still red.

Kakuzu tilted his head, but let it slide. He looked down the abandoned road, and sighed. "Why must she take forever?" he complained.

Hidan looked over at him, then past him at the road. He blinked then shrugged, then layed back down, using his hands as his pillow. He looked up at the flowing clouds, wondering why they moved so fast, yet barely moved at all...

Kakuzu looked over at him, his hair gently moving with the cooling breeze, wondering why he was always so peaceful when he was alone with him, and silent when around him and his friends. He sighed and smiled faintly.

He looked at the road ahead of him, feeling the cooling breeze brush over his skin. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the breeze, closing his eyes so all his brain sensed was scent. He sighed, opening his eyes, wishing to see the world as a more beautiful place...

He looked back at Hidan, who was snoreing softly. Kakuzu giggled and scooted over closer to him, looking down at his face. He tilted his head, looking at his peaceful, sleeping face. His eyes shifted down to his odd necklace that he wore everyday. He tilted his head the other way, reaching out and touching the necklace.

Hidan jumped and thier heads wacked together. Hidan yelped, one hand grabbing his sore head, while the other grabbed his necklace.

Kakuzu held his head in pain, whincing, squeezing his eyes shut to somehow help the pain slip away.

Hidan opened and eye and looked at him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouted, turning a slightly red color.

Kakuzu whinced at the yelling and opened on eye to look at him. "Dude, I'm sorry, God! oww!" he responded, whincing in pain once more.

Hidan stared at him confused. "You touched me while I was SLEEPING!" he shouted. He wanted to seem pissed, and not excited. "And you're sorry?" he shouted.

"Dude, calm down, I was just looking at your necklace." Kakuzu explained, holding his head up and opening his other eye.

Hidan's face relaxed, and he looked down at the necklace he was grasping in his hand. "Oh...hmm.." he said, voice a tad calmer now. He looked back up at Kakuzu. "Then why was your face so near mine?" he yelled in anger.

"I..." Kakuzu said, he blinked, confused "Uh...I dunno, geez!" he yelled.

Hidan sighed and put his hand down, glaring at Kakuzu. "This is my Jashin necklace." he explained, holding it up to him. "I pray with it...happy now?" he put the necklace down and held it in both hands, putting his head down, closing his eyes.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, looking up at the clouds "Oh whatever." he said.

When he didn't hear Hidan respond, he looked down at him, letting his hands fall by his sides. Hidan was still motionless, still holding that odd necklace.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu tilted his head. "Hidan?"

Hidan still didn't respond.

Kakuzu sighed. "Whatever..." he said, and looked down the empty road.

After a while, Hidan opened his eyes and lifted his head and looked over at Kakuzu, who was staring down the road.

Hidan sighed and let his necklace hang down, then pulled his knees to his chest, hugged his legs and rested his left cheek on his knees, away from Kakuzu. He took a deep breath and sighed, waiting for anything to happen.

* * *

He felt Kakuzu shove his shoulder, inturupting his sweet dream...

"Come on, it's time to go."

Hidan lifted his head to see Kakuzu getting into his mom's old pick-up. He blinked and picked up his things and walked to the car as he was told. He looked into the car to see Kakuzu right up next to his mom in the seat next to her.

"Put your stuff in the back and scooch in." Kakuzu explained to him, watching his every move.

Hidan turned a light pink and did what he was told. He slammed the door shut next to him, and scootched away from Kakuzu as far as he could, so they would have room to move their arms around. But, he didn't like doing that very much...

"Now buckle up" his mom told him. She started to shift gears, and drive off as Hidan struggled to buckle up. Kakuzu laughed as he watched him suffer.

"Here, let me help you." He said before grabbing his hand and the buckle. Hidan turned red and looked up at him, Kakuzu was guiding his hand and buckle down so he could buckle up, and not looking into his embarrassed eyes, even though he felt them staring at him.

Kakuzu smiled, let his hand go and looked up at him, and frowned. Hidan blinked and looked away, shoving his hands down his pocket.

Kakuzu's mom smiled and looked over at him. "So, Hidan is it?" she asked, then looked back at the road, braking when she did so.

"Uh..." Hidan looked down at his lap as the car lurched forward to stop. "Yeah..." He tilted his head to look over at her, then he lifted his head. "Hidan..." then he looked at the cars in the line, waiting for the singal, waiting...

Kakuzu's mom sighed and sat back in her seat, letting her hands slide down to the bottom on the stirring wheel. "damn.." she mumbled. She looked over at Hidan, who was looking at his feet now. "So...you like ribs?"

Hidan smiled and looked over at her. 'Yes, ma'am, I...I love them."

Kakuzu's mom laughed "Don't call me ma'am, I'm not that old." she explained, laughing more, looking back at the cars ahead, waiting... "Well that's good." she sighed and drove forward with the cars, following the crowd.

"Okay..." Hidan blinked, he didn't know what to call her now. He gulped and looked back at his feet and wiggled his toes, smiling faintly, wanting some yummy ribs right now...


	5. Chapter 5

"You need anything from the store hun?"

Hidan's head shot up.

"Uh...no..."Kakuzu responsed, looking over at him mom. He looked over at Hidan. "You?"

Hidan gulped and looked over at Kakuzu and shook his head quickly.

Kakuzu raised his eyebrow, confused, but ignored it and looked at the road.

Hidan slouched down in his seat as they drove into the parking lot, looking up at the stores slowly pass by.

Kakuzu looked down at him, head almost lost in his jacket. "Hidan?"

Hidan looked up at him, trying to act natural.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing slightly.

Hidan blinked and looked back out the window. "Oh nothing..." he watched a store go by and sat back up. He blinked a few times looking at the road, then looked back at Kakuzu. "Nothing at all." then smiled, the frowned as he looked out the window.

Kakuzu still wasn't convinced. But before he could ask, his mom interupted his thoughts.

"I'll be back in a second boys," she said, climbing out of the car. "you stay here." and slammed the door.

Kakuzu sighed as he watched her walk off, then turned on the AC, making the heat seem like a distant memory.

Hidan sighed and looked out his window, wanting something to happen.

Hidan's eyes widened in fear and he slid all the way down in his seat so his back was where his ass should be as fast as he could.

Kakuzu was surprised and looked down at him confused. "What is-"

"SHHH!" Hidan shouted in a whisper. "Look away, you ass, LOOK AWAY!" he whispered loudly.

Kakuzu continued to stare at him, and tilted his head. He looked out the window to see someone in work clothes walking up to the car. He was taken back by the strange man and continued to look at him confused.

The man walked over to the window and put his hands in the open window. Kakuzu blinked and watched him closely.

He smiled and looked down at Hidan and smiled bigger.

"Hey, squirt!" he shouted, messing up his hair. "Whatcha doin', buddy?"

Hidan turned red, and glared up at him.

The man looked confused and took his hand away. "What, don't look at me like that, I could fire you ya know?"

"Fire?" Kakuzu asked, looking down at Hidan, then back up at the man.

The man looked up at Kakuzu. "Yeah, I could drop him like a hot tamele!" he shouted, looking back at Hidan, who slowly rose up from almost laying down.

Hidan glared at the man, eye twitching.

The man sighed "You can glare at me all you want" he said, taking a step away from the car, then pointing to Hidan "But you're still working for me." and turned and walked off.

Hidan glared at him as he walked off,mumbling something to him. He then relaxed his eyes and looked over at Kakuzu, who was stareing at him.

Hidan whined. Kakuzu began laughing. "You work at 'Pizza Palace'?" and laughed more.

Hidan went burgndy and looked away. Then shouted at him "My...mom made me okay? I...I had to...for stuff..." and looked up at him, then looked away quickly.

Kakuzu stopped laughing and looked at the sad Hidan. "Stuff, what kind of stuff?"

Hidan was surprised by his question and looked up at him, worried. "Oh you know..." he said, then looked down at his feet. "food, clothes...stuff like that..." he mumbled.

Kakuzu continued to stare at him. "Hidan..." he said, concerned.

Hidan looked over at him, with worry in his face.

"Where do you live anyway?" he asked, regreting it instently.

Hidan's eyes widened, then saddned as he looked down at his feet.

He couldn't tell him...he would not be friends with him if he told him...

He lied and said "In a bad part of town..." trying to sound more sad than anything.

Kakuzu's face went from confused to sadness. "What part of town?"

Hidan gulped, thinking of a bad street name or a bad neighborhood or just...something..."Harbor Street" he said quickly,looking up at him, knowing that it was a bad part of town, maybe too bad...

Kakuzu's eyes widened "Harbor Street?" he cried. He gulped, with worried eyes staring down at the little white lair, Hidan. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say 'sorry' or 'I hope you had a great life' or anything...it was just too surprising...

Hidan gulped, knowing that he lied to his new best friend, to conceal a dark secert, or what he thought was a dark secert, just to protect his mindset...

* * *

Kakuzu's mom looked over at his son, confused, as she drove their pick-up home. She sighed and looked back at the road.

"You two haven't talked since I left the car to go into the store." she said. When she didn't get a response, she looked back over at the two. Kakuzu looking at his feet, worried to death, and Hidan, slouched in his seat, looking blankly out the window, wishing someone would punch him in the face to make him wake up from his dream.

Kakuzu's mom sighed and looked back out to the road. "SHIT!" she screamed and swerved over to the right, avoiding a collision with the deer that skipped off after the screeching brakes stopped dead.

Kakuzu was thrown to his right, knocking Hidan's head on the door, making him yelp in pain. Kakuzu's shoulder layed against Hidan's as Kakuzu head was dizzy from the incident annd his body was sore from the impact.

Hidan's eyes shot open and his face went red as he realised he was being squished by Kakuzu's shoulder. His whole body tensed and didn't move a muscle, wishing Kakuzu never moved.

"Oh my gosh, I...I'm so sorry." she appologized, looking over at the boys, hands gripping the wheel tight. "You two okay?"

Kakuzu shook his head and sat up straight. "Yeah I'm fine." he said, rubbing his head.

Hidan still didn't move, even though he knew he should. He felt Kakuzu shake his shoulder.

"Hey dude you okay?" he heard his voice fading away softly. "Hidan...Hidan!"

* * *

He felt his soft hand shake his shoulder slightly...hearing his calming voice in his ears...feeling his precense...

"...Hidan...? Hidan..." he heard his name again...

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Kakuzu's worried face fade to a happy one. "I think he's okay..." he said, happily.

Hidan blinked and opened his eyes all the way.

Kakuzu's smile widened. "Hey Hidan...you okay, bud? Don't scare me like that..." he warned, shaking his shoulder softly again.

Hidan whinned in confusion and pain. He took a deep breath and looked around, at all the paintings and things on the walls, then down at the semi-clean floor, then back at Kakuzu, who was still smiling down at him.

"Ka...Kakuzu..." he said softly, looking in his happy eyes, smiling faintly when he did so. "What..." he asked, smile fading. He then gulped, looking around with his confused eyes. He looked back at Kakuzu.

"You musta hit your head pretty hard there, Hidan" Kakuzu said with worry. "you've been out for 15 minutes." Kakuzu explained.

Hidan blinked, surprised. "15..." Hidan gulped, and looked around again, looking more closly at all the paintings and drawings and little nicknaks everywhere, finally realizing he was laying on Kakuzu's old couch in his rundown home with his jacket hanging on a rack next to the door, he himself waring his old white shirt.

Hidan looked back at Kakuzu who was standing up now beside him. "You hungry?" he asked.

Hidan smelled the air, eyes widening and stomach growling when he smelled the sweet smell of spicy ribs. He shot up and looked over at where the amazing smell was coming from, smiling big when he saw a huge ribrack sitting on the table, ready to be cut, waiting to be gourged on. Hidan jumped over the couch back and fell onto his face, only to jump up and run to the table to sit down.

Kakuzu laughed at his sudden change in mood. He watched Hidan sitting impaitiently hop in his seat, watching Kakuzu's mom cut up the ribs, licking his lips in joy. Kakuzu sat next to him on his families tiny, round table, watching him and chuckling.

His mom laughed. "That got him up huh?" she joked, then sat down at the table with them, putting the knife and fork down next to her, then scoching up close to the table. She looked at the boys, and the to impaitiant Hidan. "Well...dig in." she said, reaching out grbbing a rib for herself.

Hidan grabbed a rib and began horking it down as fast as he could, filling his hungry stomach, finally...

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you LOVED my cooking." Kakuzu's mom said to Hidan, laughing slightly. Hidan was standing out on the porch, bookbag on, jacket on and hood up, ready to walk home.

Kakuzu stood next to his mom, looking worried. "You sure you wannna walk home?"

Hidan nodded, reluctantly. "I'll be fine, I'm sure of it." he said and turned around and walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kakuzu stared at him as he walked off, then he looked up at his mom, who was watching with worry herself.

She looked down at her son. "In a few minutes..." she said turning back into the house. "You may follow him."

Kakuzu smiled as he watched her walk back inside, then back out at Hidan, who was still walking down the dirt road, listening to the soft rain fall down.

* * *

"Be safe, okay? Don't talk to strangers!"

"I won't mom!" Kakuzu cried as he ran out of the house after Hidan, wareing a black hoodie to kept himself dry.

His mom watched him run out of the house while she rested against the door frame. She sighed and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

Kakuzu ran down the dirt road till he was saw the paved road and stood on the side of it. He then trotted into town a few yards away, watching for cars or any other pedestrian.

He saw Hidan standing at the crosswalk, all alone, waiting for the singal to go, and watching the cars go by, the green lights lighting up the dark night. Kakuzu stood back, behind some trees, watching him closely.

When the cars did stop to let Hidan pass, Kakuzu watched him walk across the crosswalk and then ran up to follow him, trying not to be seen.

When he did get across the street, he looked around hopelessly for Hidan, hopeing he didn't lose him. He saw Hidan, who was walking down to where Harbor Street was. He started to worry and followed after him.

He was ready to be seen, ready to be attacked, ready for anything...

But, Hidan didn't go down Harbor Street, he didn't even attempt to, he kept walking past it, past it to the deepest part of town. Kakuzu tilted his head, now more curious than concerned and chased after close behind him.

Then, Hidan stopped in his tracks and sighed, looking down at his feet, getting ready for something. Kakuzu almost fell flat on his face when he stopped and quickly hid in an adjacent alley way, watching Hidan with his worried eyes.

Hidan looked behind him, his hoodie covering his worried face, his hands still in his pockets, like it was their warm home. He looked back ahead of him and continued to walk. He climbed up some step and stood under the roof above the door and let his hood down, letting his messed up hair feel the air again. Kakuzu looked at him more closely as he knocked on the door with his cold hand.

A woman opened the door and hugged Hidan tight, lifting him in the air.

Kakuzu blinked 'His mom?' he thought. Then tons of kids ran out of the door, ages ranging from 5 to 12, running up to hug him tight and made him fall over. Kakuzu was taken back 'Damn...' he thought.

Kakuzu heard the woman say something to Hidan, but he didn't hear it. Hidan was too busy trying to sit up and hug all his buddies, wishing to hug them all and kept them safe.

Eventually he got up and then the kids ran inside to kept from getting wet. Hidan looked up at the lady, then put his head down and walked in. The lady stared at him walk in, arms crossed and disappointed. She then walked in herself, slamming the door tight behind her.

Kakuzu stood there a moment, trying to take it all in, but trying not to overreact to it all. 'Why did he like to me? Why would he lie to me?' he thought, he then saw some words written on the door. He ran up to investigate. He gasped when he read what it said, then ran on home, to tell his mom of his discovery.

The words read:

"THE AMICK'S TOWN ADOPTION CENTER"


	6. Chapter 6

Hidan played the fake drums on the porch railing while he waiting for Kakuzu to get outside. Wareing his big headphones, humming the song as he did so, dancing a little bit too.

Kakuzu watched him silently, and began laughing, knowing that Hidan couldn't hear him.

Hidan felt his hand on his shoulder and jumped a foot, and faced him, ready to attack, then realized it was him and he let his arms fall and his face went red. "Oh, Ka-Kakuzu." he whined and stood up straight, pulling his headphones down to around his neck. "You ready?"

Kakuzu laughed "Yeah, just gotta wait for my mom now." he told him. He rested his forearms on the railing and leaned over his arms as he looked out over the dense forest. Hidan stood there very still, watching him, watching his hair move with the breeze, his smile grow bigger with ever second.

Hidan felt himself going redder and turned away, looking down at his MP3 and turning it off then stuffed it back in his pocket.

"You boys ready to go?" Hidan and Kakuzu looked back to see Kakuzu's mom dressed in pj's ready to take them to Star's party.

"Yeah" they said together. Hidan bent down to pick up his jacket and bookbag.

Kakuzu stared at him. "Don't you have anything else to ware?" Kakuzu asked, looking at his wife beater.

Hidan looked down at his shirt, then back at him, flipping the hair that got in his face when he looked down. "Yeah," he unzipped his bookbag and pulled out a black shirt, showing it to him. "This" and stuffed it back in his bag before throwing it over his shouder as he walked down the porch steps to the car.

Kakuzu watched him walk off, in worry. Then followed him to the car.

Hidan's bookbag was in the pick-up as his stuffed his headphones and player in it. He pulled out his shirt and drapped it over the edge of the pick-up. He lifted his shirt off and stuffed it in his bookbag. Kakuzu stared at him as he changed, then got in the car next to his mom.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu as he was getting in the car then kept looking after he got in. Hidan stared for a while at the messed up door, then back at his things and sighed. He lifted his head up and looked back at the door and got inside reluctantly.

* * *

"Damn rain." Kakuzu's mom complained as she drove slowly through the town. "I hope this storm passes by." she prayed.

Hidan was sitting with his hands in his laps, which was unusual for him, and glareing down at the floor.

Kakuzu noticed his uneasiness. "Dude, you okay?"

Hidan's eyes widened and he looked up at him. "Oh yeah, just fine..." he looked back down at the floor. "Just...thinking..."

Kakuzu stared at him confused, then shrugged and looked back out the window.

"There it is!" Kakuzu shouted, pointing his finger to a one story house with the lights on, with no one inside.

Kakuzu's mom turned into the drive way and stopped the car. She looked over at the boys who where unbuckling there seat belts. "Have fun you two." She watched Hidan as he struggled to get his buckle unbuckled. She gulped and looked over at Kakuzu, who was watching her. She smiled and kissed his head. "Be good."

Kakuzu smiled. "We will" and looked over at Hidan, who was opening the door. He jumped out and put his hood on. He held the door for Kakuzu. "Hurry up!" he shouted.

Kakuzu jumped out the car and ran to the door with Hidan. Hidan let his hood down and he shook his semi-gelled hair. Kakuzu looked down at him, laughing softly.

Hidan heard him laughing, and looked up at him. "What?" he commanded.

Kakuzu laughed for a second before saying "Oh nothing." then knocked on the door.

Star opened the door and shrieked before hugging the boys tight. "OMGEEE YOU MADE IT!" she screamed.

She let go of them and let the boys shake there heads and regain their hearing before looking at Star. She now had purple streaks through he hair and not red and it was still up in a spikey ponytail. She was wareing a stripped purple and black shirt with long rose laced arm things that connected at the sleeve, they also had no fingers, only her thumb did. She had on a poofy, purple ballerina skirt with long purple and black stripped leggings and the same big, chunky boots on.

Kakuzu laughed. "You look nice today, Star."

Star smiled and did a curtsy. "Thank you, you do too." She looked over at Hidan, who was staring at all the people inside the house, and whinned softly and gulped.

Star's smiled faded and said to Hidan "You okay?"

Hidan's eyes shifted over to Star, but didn't say anything.

"He doesn't like to be around people." Kakuzu answered for him.

Hidan blinked and looked back into the house, whinning more when he saw a familar face, but didn't say anything as they walked in.

Star closed the door behind them and put her hands together and infront of her politely. "Well, enjoy yourself's." she said, showing her hand to the crowd. "We'll be playing some games as soon as everyone is here, so relax until then."

Hidan watched her as she skipped of to go talk to some girls. He heard them giggle and look over at him, then giggle more. Hidan whinced and looked over at Kakuzu, who was putting his jacket on the coat rack, then Hidan did the same.

"HIDAN!" Hidan was attacked by someone and fell on his back, he was dizzy.

"Oh my god, you came!" someone yelled in his face.

Hidan groaned and opened his eyes, to see Deidara sitting on him. He screamed and sat up and backed away as fast as he could. Everyone in the room laughed at him.

"What the FUCK is with you?" he shouted at him as Deidara got up.

Deidara giggled snd shrugged. "Sasori made me do it." he said and skipped off back to his danna, hugging him tight. Sasori laughed and hugged him back. Deidara snuggled close to him.

"Oh, you and your weird excuses." Someone called from over at the couch. Hidan looked over at the couch, to see Itachi laying against Kisame's shoulder who's arm was around him.

"Oh, shove it fish face!" Deidara cried.

Kisame laughed and looked down at Itachi who was looking up at him. Itachi smiled and snuggled closer.

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and the room lit up with white and blue. Someone shriked as the light faded away. It was silent for a second. Then the lights flicked on and off and someone whined in fear.

Hidan sat there on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Itachi whined and buried his face in Kisame's shoulder. Kisame held him tight and watched the ceiling as well.

"What was that?" he asked.

Star gulped and looked through the closed blinds. "Oh my god.." she gasped. Some girls ran over to the window and looked out with her, gasping as she did.

Hidan tilted his head and got up. He reluctantly went over to the window. The girls saw him and stepped back, letting him have all the room he needed.

The whole room was silent as he opened the blinds all the way, letting the room see the bent trees and flying debris rushing past the window. A girl gasped and covered her mouth in fear. Hidan let the blind fall back down, eyes wide with terror.

Star clapped her hands together. "Its alright everyone, its just a little storm-" another crack of thunder shook the entire house, but the lights didn't flicker this time. "See?" she said nervously. "The lights are fine, so where fine..right?" the ground mumbled to themselves reluctantly. Star sighed "Well, whatever! It's game time!" she shouted.

* * *

Everyone was either playing "Guitar Hero", darts or cards...Hidan hated them all...

"Oh come on, you don't want to play anything, Hidan?" Star whined.

Hidan leaned against the wall, arms crossed looking at her. He shook his head. "Games are stupid."

Star got pissed. "Oh come on," she pointed to Kakuzu. "You won't even play cards with Kakuzu."

Hidan looked down at him and his face relaxed, then got angry again and his eyes darted away. "Nope..." he looked back at Star, whos face was pissed, then faded to a smile. "OH MY GOD! I KNOW!" she shouted.

Hidan lifted his head and his faced relaxed. Kakuzu looked up at her from dealing cards.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she shouted as she skipped off. The two girls shriked and followed her. Hidan watched them skip off.

Kakuzu stood up next to Hidan. "That sounds like fun." he said, and followed after the girls and a few of the guys. Hidan watched him walk in awe. He blushed slightly and lifted himself off the wall and followed far behind.

He walked into a room with everyone in a circle. They all looked up at him, and the girls giggled and whispered to each other. Hidan when redder and let his arms fall, he saw a space next to Deidara and Kakuzu and walked over and sat between them, legs crossed.

Kakuzu laughed and looked at Hidan. "Oh, now you wanna play a game huh?" and laughed again, looking over at Star who was holding the bottle in her hand as she sat down.

"Okaaaay" she cried and she set the bottle in the middle of the floor. "Who wants to go first?"

Deidara's hand imediantly shot up. "ME ME ME!" he cried.

Star laughed. "Okay go" she said, and pointed to the bottle.

Deidara leaned forward and spun the bottle. Everyone watched as the bottle spun fast, then slowed down then eventually stopped on one of the girls. Deidara giggled. Hidan rolled his eyes and looked away as the two kissed on the lips for a quick second.

"Awwww...is the puppet boy jealous?" Kisame joked.

"Oh shut it fish boy." Sasori said back as Deidara layed back into his lap. He hugged him tight and kissed Deidara on the cheek, making him giggle cutely.

"Heeeeey...that's not niiiice..." Itachi whined. Hidan looked at Itachi, hearing his voice clearly for once.

Kisame giggled. "Oh, its okay hun..." Kisame said, kissing his cheek "I called him a puppet boy." he said then giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"Oh..." Itachi said, looking back at Kisame "it's fair then?" he asked cutely.

Kisame giggled. "yes it is hun..."

Itachi stared at him for a second, then said "Oh...okay..." then turned around.

Hidan laughed softly and looked back at the girl, who was leaning into the circle about to spin the bottle.

When she let it go, it spun for quite some time before it landed on Kakuzu. Hidan whinned softly and looked away. Sasori noticed his sadness and raised his eyesbrows, then looked back at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was blushing and rubbing his head. "Oh boy.." he said.

Hidan watched reluctantly as he leaned over and kissed the girl on the lips. Hidan's heart dropped and he looked away, his eyes twitching.

Sasori watched him closely, then back up at Kakuzu as he sat back down. Hidan wraped his arms around himself and looked back up at Kakuzu who was about to spin the bottle.

Hidan watched the bottle spin fast, very very fast, letting his head down, not wanting to see where it went, to see who it landed on, not wanting to be stabbed in the heart again.

Sasori was looking back at Hidan now, then back at the bottle, and he smiled faintly.

Star screamed and threw her arms in the air, and the girls giggled softly. Hidan lifted his head up, not looking at where the bottle went. He looked up at Kakuzu, who was red looking down at the bottle. Hidan was confused, and he lifted his head up more, still looking at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu giggled nevously and looked down at Hidan, who was looking up at him.

"So uh..." he said nervously, smiling faintly.

Hidan looked at him confused, and blinked. He gulped and looked over at the bottle, who's neck was pointing at him. His eyes widened and he turned burgndy. He stared at the bottle for a while before looking back at Kakuzu, who was still red, but more relaxed now.

Hidan gulped and sat all the way up, letting his arms fall in his lap lazily, still looking at him.

"Well uh-" Kakuzu began to say.

"OH, KISS HIM ALREADY!" Star shouted.

Hidan jumped and his ears went red and he looked down at the floor.

Kakuzu turned around and glared at her.

Star whined, then got pissed, then stuck her tounge out at him.

Kakuzu turned around and saw that he was still looking down at the floor. Kakuzu frowned. "Hidan, you-"

Hidan lifted his head to look up at Kakuzu, but instead almost got knocked down by Kakuzu being shoved over to him. His hands flew back to keep himself up as Kakuzu's hands stopped him in his tracks.

The girls started squealing and giggling and the boys laughed and whistled.

Hidan was frozen in time as he felt Kakuzu's hair tickle his cheek, his lips on his...

Then darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

Screaming girls and shouting boys...

Hearts raced and lips kissed...

Kakuzu broke off the kiss and looked down at him.

Even in pitch black darkness, Hidan could feel his eyes stareing down at him.

Even in pitch black darkness, Kakuzu could feel Hidan's face radiating heat.

Kakuzu gulped and looked down and slowly fell back. Hidan sat up straight looking down at the floor. Kakuzu sat there staring at him, blocking out all the noise of the people, and focused on Hidan, ignoreing the world. Hidan looked up at him, and quickly looked away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

"Everyone must stay indoors due the incliment weather" the tiny weather raido said that the whole house was gathered around, listening to every single sound it made. "Due to the weather, everyone must stay indoors until midnight tonight or later." the radio informed the crowd.

Deidara gasped and whinned. Sasori immedeietly hugged him tight in his lap, listening to the rain and wind outside and hugging him tighter to his chest.

"shh shh shh.." he cooed to him softly.

Itachi whinned and looked up at Kisame behind him.

Kisame looked down at him and smiled. "It's gonna be alright, hun." he said and kissed his head, hugging him tight in his arms. "it'll be alright, shh.." Itachi again whinned, and wrapped Kisame's arms tighter around his weak body hearing another groan of thunder and crack of lighting.

Hidan and Kakuzu sat on the couch, on either side, looking ahead of themselves. Kakuzu looked over at Hidan, who's arms were crossed across his strong chest and his eyes where glaring at the floor. He could see how worried he was in the dim candle light. Kakuzu sighed and looked down at his own feet.

Hidan's eyes shifted over to look at Kakuzu, then shifted back down the floor, not wanting to rekindle the memories of what was.

Star sighed and walked up and stood infront of Kakuzu and Hidan. They didn't move at all to her presense. Star looked at both of them, and gulped weakly.

"Aw come on you guys, it's gonna be alright...the storm will pass..." she said and laughed nervously. There was a surge of thunder and a thwack of lighting and her laughter and smile faded. Itachi and Deidara whinned and snuggled close to their lovers, hiding their faces from the storm.

Hidan glared up at the ceiling, listeing to the thunder fade away, then glared down at Star, who whinned in fear.

Still, the two said nothing. She sighed and gave up, walking off.

They sat there...still as anything...scared of what to say or what to do, scared of everything...scared of what the other might think...

Star came back in the room with blankets and pillows craddled in her tiny arms. "Well, since we can't leave" she said, then dropped the stuff in her hands "We'll have a SLEEP OVER!" she giggled and turned away from Hidan and Kakuzu to the rest of the party. Kakuzu and Hidan stared at her in awe, jaws slightly dropped. Hidan gulped, worried.

"A sleep over?" Deidara cried. "A flippin' sleep over?" he cried louder, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shhh, Deidara," Sasori whispered to calm him. "That's good news, yes?" and kissed his ear.

Deidara turned pink and giggled, putting his hands politly in his lap. "Shutting up now." he said and giggled more.

Hidan looked at him, discusted, then looked away and shivered, wrapping his arms tight around him.

Kakuzu watched him in concern, thinking to himself.

* * *

"And then...they where never seen again..." she finished in horror.

Deidara screamed and hid under his flimsy covers.

Sasori laughed and glomped him, making him scream louder. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" he cried.

Itachi whinned and buried his face into Kisame's shoulder, who was staring at Star with fright.

Hidan gulped and tried to hid his fear by laughing softly, listening to the storm outside was making his fear greater.

Kakuzu looked over at him. "You're not scared are you?" he asked, a hint of smile in his voice.

Hidan eyes shot over to him. He laughed nervously and said "Are...are you kidding me?" he rolled his eyes, looking away "I'm not scared of anything." and crossed his arms, putting his nose to the air.

Kakuzu smiled big, and shrugged looking away. "Whatever you say, Hidan..." he said, then looked back at him, grinning evily.

Hidan glared at him. "What do you mean by that?" he commanded.

Kakuzu tilted his head, confused, letting his grin fade away. "What do you mean? I was agreeing with you.." he answered, trying to keep a straight face.

Hidan still glared at him unconviced in the dim candlelight. "Whatever..." he said, and looked away. Kakuzu smirked and looked away as well.

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare..."

Star sat there and thought a moment, before saying "I dare you tooooooo...run around the house naked!"

"What? Are you stupid?" Sasori shouted, falling back slightly.

Everyone began laughing, except Kakuzu, who was watching Hidan closely, and smiling faintly, and egarlly.

* * *

"Sleep well kids." Star's mom said.

"Night..." a few kids responded.

Her mom smiled and turned off the lights, walking off down the hall to her room, letting the sound of the storm fill the tiny living room.

Hushed whispers began filling the room as the night went on.

Everyone was whispering, except Kakuzu, who was watching Hidan lay a few feet from him, whispering too. He was staring at him with concern, and wonder...

* * *

"Sooo...how is it here?"

"Erm...it sucks..." Hidan responded, laughing softly.

Bobbi giggled and asked "Why do you hate it so much?"

Hidan shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno.." and looked back down at Bobbi. "I just do..."

"Shut up you two!" someone shouted from under the covers some feet away. Bobbi turned and looked at him, then back at Hidan.

"Well, good night then." she said to him. She layed down and covered herself with her covers and closed her eyes, falling into peaceful sleep.

Hidan layed there on his side resting on his elbow looking at her. He sighed and rolled over on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes...

* * *

...Dreaming...dreaming of peace...and love...

...Awaking...awaking?...awaking to a forceful kiss...

Hidan's eyes shot open, waking him from his sleep.

Hidan backed up and looked up at him, in fear and joy. "Kak-" he started to say, but Kakuzu shut him up by kissing him forcefully again, hands gripping though his soft hair. Hidan's eyes widened and he turned red. He gripped the carpet beneath him and his body began to relax under Kakuzu, slowly closing his eyes and enjoying his touch, finally, finally loving his touch.

He whinned softly, then felt Kakuzu's hand grab his thoat tightly, stopping his whine short and making it harder for him to breath. Kakuzu stopped the kiss and covered Hidan's mouth with his other hand. Hidan stared at him in fear.

He bent down and whispered in his ear "Kept it quite, will ya?" and lifted his head and looked down at him.

Hidan stared into his eyes for a second, wanting to feel his kiss again, wanting his love again. He gulped and nodded, heart racing, begging for his lips again.

Kakuzu smiled and removed his hands and kissed hard once more, forcing his tounge into his mouth, running his hands through his hair.

Hidan fought to keep his thoat quite as his feet began to rub together and his toes began to curl, he loved feeling his kiss, finally...finally...

Hidan felt Kakuzu's rough hands grip his hair and he let out a soft whine, responding to his touch, but stopped it short when he remembered that people where in the room, sleeping, hopefully not knowing what was happening.

Kakuzu grabbed his thoat again, but not as hard as before and continued his kiss. Hidan's gripping hands dug into the carpet and arched his back as he held in his joyful whines from the world. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that it would somehow help as well.

Hidan's eyes shot open as he felt something crawl down his pants, but still felt Kakuzu's hands around him. He moaned softly, relaxing his eyes, wanting Kakuzu even more. Kakuzu stopped the kiss and slammed his hand over his mouth, looking into his worried eyes, panting softly.

Hidan's worried eyes looked up at him, then his body jumped and his mouth gasped when he felt something wrap his most vunerable area, Kakuzu grinned evily. Hidan's eyes widened, more than they ever have, enjoying the unusual feeling gripping him tight; he arched his body, squeezed his eyes shut to force the joyful noises to stop, but he whinned softly and turned red.

Kakuzu bent down to kiss his neck softly, realeasing his grip on his neck, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. Hidan's eyes relaxed with his kiss, then squeezed tightly shut as Kakuzu's odd grip became tighter, softly whinning in pain. He started to pant hard behind Kakuzu's frim grip over his mouth, and open his scared eyes faintly, looking over at Kakuzu's head, then back up at the ceiling, enjoying this tingly feeling in his body. He felt Kakuzu's hand run through his soft hair, and whinned when he still wondered how the fuck this was going on and why; his eyes darted around the room, hoping to find the answers.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's tentacles tickle his neck and his body became tense in fear and wonder. Hidan could feel Kakuzu smile on his neck. He whinned softly and rolled his eyes back in his head, feeling his loveing grip again.

Kakuzu tighted his tentacles around him, making Hidan pant harder, trying to kept himself quiet.

Hidan slowed his pant to a slow, hard breath through his nose, trying to be as quite as possible, but wanting to letting out all the tension in his body.

Kakuzu stopped for a second, making Hidan worry and whine softly. Kakuzu lifted his head up and looked down at him. Hidan's eyes widened as he looking into his eyes. He gulped.

Kakuzu sensed his fear and his pain. He smiled and let his hand fall from his face and hair, releasing his tight grip, giving Hidan a second to pant softly and relax his body, which twitched and shook once.

Hidan slowed his panting to a steady breath and looked up nervously at the smiling Kakuzu. He wanted to ask him what the fuck was his problem, but he didn't want to make him leave...he didn't want that pain again...He gulped in worry.

Kakuzu layed down on him, making Hidan gasp and bite his lip down hard. Kakuzu giggled softly as his face was almost touching his. He brushed the hair out of Hidan's face, and looked into his eyes. Hidan gulped and looked away with his eyes. Kakuzu tilted his head confused, then smiled before he kissed his lips. Hidan's worried eyes relaxed as he finally felt his kiss once more...but wanting more...and more...but...

* * *

"Oh my god, that is SO cute!"

Hidan whined and placed his hand on his head, in pain and confusion. He opened one eye and saw someones feet. He froze when he remembered how he fell asleep last night. He rolled his head over and looked up at the ceiling. He lifted his head slightly and saw a familar figure at his feet. He looked over at the back of Kakuzu's head that was resting on his shoulder. He looked back at Star who was giggling cutely.

Hidan went red. "Oh, come on!" he shouted, smacking himself in the forehead, making his head fall back on the pillow.

Kakuzu groaned and rolled his head over. "Hey y-" his body jolted and he looked up at Star, red faced. "Hey, what's your problem?" he commanded an answer.

Sasori giggled. Kakuzu's eyes darted over to him, then he lifted his head to see him better.

"I guess you two had a good night huh?" Sasori commented, smiling big, showing his nice white teeth.

Kakuzu rolled of Hidan and sat up and shouted at him "Oh shut it, you fucker!"

Hidan sat up looking at Kakuzu, then down at the floor, rubbing his head. "Ow..." he whinned.

Sasori laughed again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Was he too hard on ya?" he joked, snickering again.

Hidan went burgndy and held his head down in shame, and let his opened hand fall by his side.

Kakuzu looked over at him, then glared up at Sasori. "I said shut it!" he yelled, and throwing a pillow at him.

Sasori laughed as he caught the pillow with both arms then through it back at him. He snickered as he walked off to go lay next to his sleeping lover.

Kakuzu glared at him as he walked off and layed down, then looked back up at Star.

Star was still smiling, then whispered "I won't tell if you won't..." hands clasped together, holding in a shiek of joy.

Kakuzu's glare faded, then he looked down at Hidan, who was hugging his legs, forehead resting on his knees, hiding his shame. Hidan felt Kakuzu's worried stare, and looked over at him. He stared a second before smiling at him faintly.

Kakuzu smiled back, then looked back up at Star, and shrugged.

Star's smile widened and she covered her mouth to stop the squealing and skipped off to her bed.

Kakuzu laughed as he watched her skip off. He then looked back at Hidan, whos smile had faded and he was just stareing at him, blushing. Kakuzu tilted his head and then smiled. He scooted over to him and wrapped his arms tight around him and kissed his head. Hidan layed his head on his chest, blushing more...then smiling before he drifted back to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

"Hidan! Hurry up with that prep!"

Hidan scowled as he finished his last pizza prep then slammed the lid on top, glareing toward his boss. He looked back at his prep and used all his might to lift it up and slowly walk it over to the other prep table and set it down, taking a breather afterwards.

"Hidan! Phone for you!" his boss yelled at him again. Hidan sighed and made sure the prep stayed on the table, fixed his hat and walked over to the phone that was in his bosses hand. His boss looked down at him confused when Hidan took the phone angerly.

"What?" he commanded on the phone, angerly. His face relaxed and he began blushing. "Oh..Ka-kakuzu?" He began rubbing the back of his head, confused. "What made you call...while I was, uh...working?" Hidan silently listened to Kakuzu talk. "Ask me something...?" Hidan asked into the phone, listening closely to his question.

Hidan's eyes widened and he let his head fall, hiding his red face. "Ka...Kakuzu...do...di-did you really have to ca...call me at work to ask me that?"

Kakuzu giggled over the phone "Yes..." he said simply.

Hidan rasied his head and let his hand fall, holding him up from falling onto the floor. He looked back at his boss, who was busy making pizzas, then back to looking outside. "I uh..." he gulped and looked down. "I dunno know..." he said sadly. "I've...I've never been in love before..."

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kakuzu's mom looked over at the door from her place in the kitchen, then over at Kakuzu, who was watching TV. "That must be him." she said. Kakuzu smiled watching the TV, but didn't look at her or the door.

She went over and opened the door. Hidan stood there with his backpack over his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello." he looked over at Kakuzu, who was looking straight at him, and blushed, looking down at his feet. He looked back at Kakuzu's mom and smiled again.

She stood there a while, smiling down at him. "Oh, well come on in." she said walking back to the kitchen, leaving Kakuzu and Hidan alone in the tiny living room.

Hidan gulped and looked down at his feet, then walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Where should I put my stuff?" he asked, looking at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was still staring at him. He smiled, got up and walked to him.

"Here, I'll take it." he said and held his hand out.

Hidan stared at his open hand for a while, before looking into his eyes and gulping. He looked back down at his hand and took his backbag of his shoulder and handed it to him. "There you go..." he said, still, not looking at his face.

Kakuzu smiled. "Let me show you to my room..." Kakuzu said. He turned and walked down the adjacent hallway. Hidan stared at him walk off, blushing slightly. He gulped and followed after him.

He saw him walk into a side room. He stepped up to it and poked his head in the door.

He saw a small matress on the floor with no bedframe touching the far wall. Dirty clothes were everywhere the eye could see, posters of girls and bikes and cars on the wall, some sort of intrument in the far corner and Kakuzu in the right corner, putting Hidan's stuff down. Hidan blinked and smiled faintly.

Kakuzu looked back at him and threw his hands in the air, presenting his room. "This is it." he said, then laughed and let his arms fall, looking at his feet so he wouldn't step on anything as he walked over to Hidan. He looked at Hidan, who as standing in the doorway now. "You like?"

Hidan looked up to his smiling face, and nodded, then looked back at the dirty room.

Kakuzu's smiled faded and he looked back at his room. "Oh yeah, it's messy." he said. He looked back at Hidan, who was still looking around at the room, dumbstruck. Kakuzu tilted his head, then smiled. He turned and walked over to his bed and sat down, facing Hidan.

"Yup" he said looking at his ceiling. "That's my room..." he looked back down at Hidan, who was staring at him.

When their eyes met, Hidan whined and looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

Kakuzu frowned, then smiled evily. He got up from his seat on his bed and walked up to Hidan and stared down at him.

Hidan felt his presense and his eyes looked up at him, then he looked down and away.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's rough finger lift his chin up. Hidan gulped as he looked into Kakuzu's eyes.

Kakuzu smiled and bent his face down to his level, making Hidan turn redder and squeeze his eyes shut. Kakuzu giggled softly. "Oh, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly "Someone..." Hidan gasped softly as he felt Kakuzu's lip brush against his as he spoke. "...scared?"

"DINNER!" Kakuzu's mom cried.

Kakuzu lifted his head, smiling down at Hidan and called "'Kay mom!"

"Dam-" Hidan started to shout, before Kakuzu's hand stopped him. Hidan's muffed screams made Kakuzu grip his mouth tighter.

Kakuzu stared into his eyes. "No cursing around my mom."

Hidan's eyes widened, he shouted at him from behind his hand, as he struggled to pull it away. Kakuzu's tentacles wrapped around Hidan's hands and forearms, making Hidan stop dead in his tracks. He stared at them, then at Kakuzu, with fright. He whinned softly behind his hand.

Kakuzu laughed and let his tentacles and hand go and walked past Hidan to the kitchen.

Hidan glared at him as he walked off. "Damn bitch..." he mumbled, then followed after him.

* * *

"So..." Kakuzu started to say, twirling his fork around some spigetti. Hidan lifted his head and looked at him. "you like horror movies?" Kakuzu asked, stuffing his food in his mouth, chewing softly.

Hidan smiled and nodded. "I love them."

Kakuzu smiled too, then gulped down his food. "Cool, we can watch 'Halloween' or somthing like that tonight." he said, looking back at his food, twirling his spegetti around his fork again.

Hidan watched, blushing as Kakuzu twirled his spegetti, then when he stuffed it in his mouth, slirpping some in his mouth, laughing when he got some on his cheek, swallowing then licking it away then back to eating. Hidan shook his head and looked back down at his food, twirling his fork in it.

Kakuzu's mother watched Hidan twirl his spigetti. "You don't like spigetti?" she asked, sadly.

Hidan's eyes widened and looked up at her. "Oh no, I do I do..." he said looking back at his food. "Just not that hungry." he said, pouting.

Kakuzu stared at him, knowing that that wasn't the problem. Kakuzu looked up at his mom and shook his head, a silent sign telling her to drop it.

His mom smiled sadly at her son and looked back at her food.

Hidan stared somberly at his food, twirling spigetti on his fork, forcing himself to eat. He chewed slowly, not wanting to see the eyes stare at him, the confused stares...

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Hidan jumped to the sound and looked up at the eyes, the loving eyes...

Kakuzu's mom got up. "Oh dear." she said "Well, they're here early." she said as she walked over to the door.

Hidan watched her walk off. He gulped and looked over at Kakuzu, confused.

Kakuzu smiled. "Poker night.." he said, answering his unasked question.

Hidan was taken back. "Poker night?" he asked.

Kakuzu nodded and nodded his head over to the two new girls.

Hidan turned his head and looked at them. All two of them where in their mid-thirties and stylishly dressed.

"Oh my GWAD!" one girl shouted, overly excited. Hidan's eyes widened and he turned away.

'What the FUCK?' Hidan mouthed to Kakuzu. Kakuzu snickered and shrugged.

Hidan's face was grossed out and afriad. He turned back around and looked at the other girls.

He turned back around. 'What the FUUUUUCK?' he mouthed again. Kakuzu laughed and covered his mouth from letting anyone hear it.

"So boys," Kakuzu's mom said. Kakuzu looked up at her standing behind him. "Go eat in the living room while we play, okay?"

Hidan blinked and blushed slightly.

"Fiiiine" Kakuzu complained. He picked up his bowl and fork. "Come on, dude." he said to Hidan as he walked off to the living room.

Hidan stared at him as he walked off. He gulped when he disappered behind the wall, making it seem like he left him for good, forever...

Hidan picked up his food as well as his fork and got up slowly and stood there for a while, looking down at his food.

Kakuzu's mom tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hidan looked up at her and said "Oh nothing..." then back at his food and walked off silently to the living room.

She stood there staring at him as he walked off, confused.

When Hidan got in the room, he saw Kakuzu sitting on the couch, feet up on the table, bowl on his stomach, arm laying on the back of the couch, other hand flipping through he channels.

Kakuzu looked over at him, smiled and said "Hey." then looked back at the TV.

Hidan blinked and blushed more. He looked down at his feet as he walked over and sat on the other side of the couch, far from Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked at him confused. "I don't bite..." he said, sadly.

Hidan looked over at him. "I know..." he said simply. Then he looked back at his food and gulped nervously. His hands began sweating and his face got slightly redder, wanting to scoot closer to him, but didn't want to make a move, or to do anything at all, just to be on the same couch with him was enough.

Kakuzu tilted his head, but smiled and looked back at the TV. "Whatever..." he said and flipped the station again.

* * *

They sat there for sometime, finishing their meals, not saying a word to each other, other than the occasionally laugh or comment.

Hidan barely moved at all that night. Now his head was laying back on the couch as he slept there, with his empty bowl sitting in his lap.

Kakuzu wasn't asleep though, he was watching the TV, but he did occassionaly look over at Hidan and smile throughout the night.

Then, when everyone in the house was asleep, except of Kakuzu, Kakuzu got up, put their plates away and sat next to Hidan. He stared at him intentionaly, wanting to wake him, but wanting to let him sleep, he looked too peaceful to awaken. He ran his hand through his soft, gray hair, making Hidan smile in his dreams. Hidan's head fell over into his open hand, facing Kakuzu. Kakuzu smiled and leaned over and rested his forehead on his, closing his eyes and thinking.

He opened his eyes, finishing his thoughts, and kissed Hidan softly.

Hidan's body jolted weakly, ready for attack, then felt his kiss...again, and his body relaxed, to an extent. His eyes relaxed and he shyly kissed back.

Kakuzu gripped his hair and Hidan whinned softly.

Kakuzu broke off the kiss. Hidan stared into his eyes...wondering.

Kakuzu panted softly, looking back into his eyes. He grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch to his room. Hidan didn't question and followed after him, heart racing.

Kakuzu's grip loosened as they entered his room.

Kakuzu closed the door and locked it, turning off the lights. Hidan gulped and looked up at him, holding his breath.

Kakuzu rammed his shoulders to the door. He stared into his eyes. Hidan looked back into his eyes, in fear.

Kakuzu smiled egarly. "I don't want to hurt you..." he said. He smiled evily "But then I do..." he said and kissed him hard, forcing his tounge down his throat.

Hidan's whole head turned red by Kakuzu's words and actions, but ignored it and enjoyed his kiss, letting him play in his mouth. He felt Kakuzu's hands slide up his shoudlers and up and around his neck up into his hair. Hidan moaned softly and his legs began to give way.

Kakuzu broke off the kiss. "You okay?" he asked, stroking the back of his head with his thumb.

Hidan wasn't looking at him, instead he was looking at his feet, biting his lip softly, scared of what to say. He looked up into his eyes then looked away.

Kakuzu sighed, disappointed. He then smiled big and grabbed Hidan by his wasit and lifted him in the air.

Hidan yelped, looking down at him. "Ka...Kakuzuuuu! Put me down!" he shouted, hitting Kakuzu's head.

Kakuzu smiled up at him, turned around and threw him on the bed. Hidan whinned in pain and held himself by his elbows.

"Kakuzu, what's the-?" Kakuzu cut him off quickly. Jumping on the bed, kissing him hard, anyway to have him near him.

Hidan felt a surge of pleasure roll through his body as Kakuzu began to take advantage of his virgin body. His eyes relaxed and closed as his lips kissed back.

Kakuzu's body layed on his and Hidan moaned softly as he felt his pressure. Kakuzu gripped his hair tight.

Hidan gasped and moaned, gripping his sheets tight. Kakuzu's hands slid down his awaiting body to his pants. Hidan's eyes shot open and he turned burgndy, but didn't fight it and moaned softly. He felt his hands search around as Kakuzu kissed down his cheek and bit his neck softly. He held Kakuzu close to him, digging his nails far into his back.

Hidan panted softly, wanting to talk to him, to understand why he was doing this to him.

Kakuzu's kisses stopped and he pulled Hidan's pants and boxers down. Hidan's eyes widened and his body tensed as he felt them slip past his feet. He stared at Kakuzu as he lifted his head up and looked into his eyes.

Kakuzu smiled. "You've never done this before...have you?" he asked in a velet voice.

Hidan gulped, still unable to move, but shook his head slightly.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his nose then bent down and whispered in his ear "You'll love it..." then kissed his ear softly.

Hidan gulped and silently wished for him to go on. Kakuzu smiled and kissed him hard once, then got up on his knees and started to undo his belt. He smiled down at Hidan. "You ready for me?"

Hidan gulped, body motionless, heart racing, watching him intently, eyes wide.

Kakuzu smiled, knowing what his mind was thinking.

Hidan gulped and looked away embarrassed when Kakuzu finished stripping. Kakuzu got down over him, on his hands and knees, between his open legs, and slipped his arms under his armpits, resting on his elbows. Hidan whinned impatiently and gripped the sheets tight and faced Kakuzu, panting softly.

"Aw, whats wrong?" Kakuzu asked, letting his hand slide down and rub his naked theigh. Hidan whined and clung to Kakuzu tight, panting harder now from need.

Kakuzu smiled and pressed Hidan's leg to his side. Hidan's leg clung around his waist, not really knowing why he did so.

"Is someone not ready for me?" Kakuzu asked, grabbing his other leg, resting it around his wasit.

Hidan gasped softly and his nails dug into him deeper. "O-oooh...Kakuzuuu..." he moaned softly, begging for it silently in his mind.

Kakuzu's body tingled and his eyes rolled back and his head fell over Hidan's shoulder. "Oh, Hidan..." he moaned softly.

Hidan panted harder, almost a moan, hearing his name be said. "Oh Kakuzu..." he moaned. He gulped and layed his head back on his pillow, panting still, hands and legs shaking, wishing for it now.

Hidan felt a jolt of pleasure and pain rip through his body. He arched forward, digging his nails in more, wrapping his legs tighter, moaning to the pain.

Kakuzu wrapped his forearms around his shoulder and moaned softly "Oh God..." and thrusted again.

Hidan moaned louder and panted hard. "O-oh Lord..." he moaned. He felt the pain again and moaned louder. Kakuzu clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Remember...where not alone here..." he panted in his ear.

Hidan nodded, moaning into his hand softly to the loving pain.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms back around him and thrusted again. Hidan moaned loud, but weakly so no one would hear except Kakuzu.

He panted softly, to let some of the tension out of his body. Then faster and harder, loving how it felt to let it out. His thoat started to become dry and he gulped, making his dry thoat hurt.

"Ka...Kakuzu" he whinned joyfully.

"Oh, Hidan" Kakuzu moaned into his shoulder. He went up and bit his neck, moaning into him. Hidan gasped and moaned, nails digging into him more to quiet himself.

Kakuzu moaned. "G-goood boy." and bit his neck, sucking on it softly. Hidan moaned to his bite, his hands losing their grip, but dug in deeper when he felt that pain again...and again and again, loving every second of it.

"Oh, Kakuzu..." he panted, loving this pain, loving this love...loving everything...wanting more. "h...harder, Kakuzuuu" he begged, scared of what he might think.

Kakuzu stopped sucking on his neck and licked his jawbone and whispered in his ear "Is that what you want boy?" grunting when he pleasured him again. "Is it?" he panted softly.

Hidan moaned in pain and joy. "Y...yes...Ka...Kakuzuuu" his head fell back, panting hard. "I...I would love that.." he whinned softly, looking over at him.

Kakuzu laughed weakly. "You sure about that...boy?" he panted.

Hidan bit his lip and his eyes rolled back. He whinned and nodded, lifting his head back up. "P...please K...Kakuzu...i...it hurts so much..." he panted, then layed his head back down.

Kakuzu snickered softly, then whispered in his ear "That's good." and thrusted harder, moaning.

Hidan gasped and arched forward to keep in his loud moan. Instead he whinned and rolled his eyes back, letting his head fall back.

"Th...that's my good boy..." Kakuzu moaned.

Panting hard, sucking hard, digging deeper, wanting to moan louder to let out all the tension, but must hold back all that they can to keep the n listeners hears from hearing...

But loving every second of it, loving every moan, every pant, every cry, every...

Silent moaning, silent screaming, silent love...

Hidan's body twitched and he moaned softly, panting hard, feeling the sweat roll of his body, feeling his shirt stick to him, feeling his legs slide and the pain slip away from him...

Kakuzu's body shook over Hidan's tired body, then fell back down on him, arms giving way, panting hard on his tired, painfull lover. Kakuzu licked his ear and let his head fall back down on his shoulder..

Hidan gasped and moaned softly, wrapping his arms weakly around Kakuzu, clinging to him with all he could...

Panting hard...wishing to talk...but not knowing what to say...

Kakuzu giggled and licked Hidan's new hickie. Hidan whinned and rubbed his head on Kakuzu's, head falling back from his weaknees, making his sore thoat sorer with his pants...

Not needing to say anymore, Kakuzu wrapped his arms around his new lover and kissed his cheek, falling into restful sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

...Dreaming...dreaming peacefully...dreaming happily...

Hidan groaned and rolled over onto his tummy, smiling from his dream. He jumped and held him self up by his palms, looking down at the bed when he didn't feel Kakuzu near him. He twisted around and looked down at the covers laying on him. Hidan gulped and turned over sitting up. He crawled over to end of the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor.

He walked out of the room, buttoning up his pants, walking to the kitchen where he saw Kakuzu making brakefast. Hidan yawned and sneaked up behind him.

Kakuzu was making pancakes and turned around to get plates for them. He jumped and yelped when he saw Hidan standing tiredly behind him, yawning cutely.

"Hidan! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he shouted, placing his hand on his chest. He laughed. "Damn!" he shouted again.

Hidan looked up at him with sleepy eyes, grinning big.

"Hey you..." he said, letting his hand fall from his chest.

Hidan smiled. "Hellooo..." he said simply, before yawning again. Hidan opened his arms, and let his head fall. "Mmmmm..." he whinned.

Kakuzu giggled and pulled him close to his chest. Hidan smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling his cheek close to his chest, letting his arms fall down.

Kakuzu smiled and petted his soft hair. He rested his cheek on his head, loving the moment alone together...

A door swing open from in the hallway. Hidan snapped his eyes open and they quickly stepped away from each other. Kakuzu spun back around to his cooking. Hidan stood there looking at the ceiling, like he wasn't doing anything at all.

Kakuzu's mom walked in and saw the boys. "Hey, you guys are up early." she said, sort of confused.

Hidan turned and looked at her, smiling.

She looked at Hidan confused. "Did you get hit or something hun?" she asked.

Hidan tilted his head confused, smile fading.

She pointed to his neck. "That, on your neck."

Hidan's eyes widened and he covered it with his hand, turned red. "Y-yeah...a uh..." he looked up at her. "bat...?" he said, unconvincingly. Kakuzu snickered softly as he flipped a pancake.

She laughed and said "Okay then." rolling her eyes. She picked up her keys and set her purse on the table. She was dressed in office clothes with her hair was down and make-up still not on. "I'm sorry I can't eat with you boys, I'm late for work." she said, looking in the mirror. She walked out the door not saying another word to the boys.

Hidan tilted his head confused and looked down at the table, looking at her purse.

He stood there for a second before Kakuzu's mom quickly walked back in. "Stupid me!" she cried. She grabbed her purse and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Hidan stared at the door, listeing in to the old pick-up start, listening to the gravel crack under the weight of the tires, listening to the sound of the engine fade away slowly.

He turned around to look at Kakuzu, but he wasn't there. He looked back infront of him and saw Kakuzu, who was putting a plate of pancakes on the table. Hidan smiled and his stomach growled. He looked down at his tummy and patted it, pouting.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan and snickered.

"You hungry?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

Hidan lifted his head up and licked his lips and nodded, letting his hand fall from his neck. He slowly walked over and fell down in his chair, tounge sticking out the side of his mouth, eyes stareing hungryly at the pancakes.

Kakuzu laughed. "Go ahead and eat." he told him.

Hidan smiled and grabbed a pancake and began nibbling around the edge of the pancake. Kakuzu watched him, smiling.

"You're weird..." he said. He piled his plate with pancakes and poured some syrup on his pancakes.

"Mmmmmm..." Hidan whinned. Kakuzu looked at him confused, putting the syrup down and laughed when he saw Hidan's puffy cheeks, full of pancakes.

"You're supposed to chew..." he said, giggling softly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Hidan whinned again. He began chewing slowly, strugging as he did so. Kakuzu watched him, giggling softly.

"I'm never eating pancakes again."

Kakuzu laughed and looked down at Hidan, head snuggled up against his chest. Kakuzu wrapped his arm tighter around Hidan as he complained.

"Aw, my cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"Mmmmm..." Hidan mumbled. His eyes were closed as he listened to Kakuzu's strange heart beat, smelling his sweet scent.

Kakuzu smiled and looked back at the TV.

Hidan wrapped his arms tight around Kakuzu and whinned cutely.

Kakuzu looked down at him."What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan smiled. "Mmmm, just thinking..." Hidan said.

Kakuzu smiled when he got an idea. "Abooout?" he asked, riding his fingers along the back of his neck, into his hair.

Hidan giggled. "Nuuuutin..." he said, snuggling closer.

Kakuzu smiled and bent down and whispered. "About those kids at the adoption center?"

"Ye-"Hidan's eyes shot open and he backed away from him, hands on his chest, looking at his face. "Th-the what?" he asked, scared.

Kakuzu chuckled. "The adoption center..." he said again.

Hidan whinned and sunk his head low. "What adoption center?" he asked.

Kakuzu frowned and let his arm fall. "I already know you idiot!" he said, glareing at him. "Why did you lie to me?" he cried.

Hidan whinned and poked his fingers together, looking away. "I uh..." he said. He gulped and looked up at the slightly angered Kakuzu. He whinned and looked away.

His eyes started to water, feeling the same hate as everyone before Kakuzu, wishing that this was all just a dream and he would wake up in Kakuzu's arms, all happy and not having to worry about anything in the world...

"Hidan..." Kakuzu said, stopping his thoughts.

Hidan didn't want to see his eyes, his hateful eyes...he wanted his loving eyes staring at him...his loving eyes...

His teardrops patted his pant legs...

Hidan felt Kakuzu shake his shoulder slightly.

"Hidan...Hidan, look at me..." he ordered sweetly.

Hidan whinned and his eyes watered more. He didn't want to see the eyes, the evil eyes again...

Kakuzu grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. "Look...I don't care about where the hell you live...you could live in a homeless shelter for all I care..." he smiled "I would still love you anyway..."

Hidan's eyes widened, surprised.

Kakuzu smiled. "Okay?" he said. He let his hands go from him and looked into Hidan's scared eyes. "Now...Why didn't you tell me before?"

Hidan's face saddned and his head fell down. "I dunno..." he couldn't look back up into his eyes, he didn't want to see him hurt... "I guess..." his head sunk lower. "I was scared of what you would think...o-of me..."

Kakuzu tilted his head confused. "What do you think I was gonna say?" he asked, worried.

Hidan whinned and looked up at him and said "Like...'you're a homeless freak' or something..." and looked away.

Kakuzu gasped. "I would never say that..." he said, surprised.

Hidan let his head fall on his chest. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him protectivly. He sobbed into his shirt, snuggling close. "I...I didn't want to...s-screw anything up..." he sobbed, rubbing his cheek on his shirt.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu lifted Hidan up off his chest and looked at his face. "Screw what up?" he asked confused.

Hidan looked down at Kakuzu's shirt. Then up at him. "Screw us up..." he sniffled and layed his head on his shoulder. "Ever since the first day I saw you, I...I-I wanted to make everything perfect..." he sobbed, thinking back to the day he first saw him, sitting on the park bench with his friends...

_ "Hidan-chaaaan! Lookie! It's a butterfwy!"_

_"Aya! Don't...Wait!" Hidan cried, chasing after her._

_Aya was giggling and chasing after the butterfly. She caught the butterfly in her hand, in the middle of the street. Hidan gasped and grabbed her out of the road. Right after, a car speed by at 30 miles an hour._

_Hidan sighed and looked down at her sadly "Don't do that, Aya..." he said. He let her go and watched her run off, to catch the butterfly once more. Hidan smiled and looked past her. His smiled faded when he saw him sitting on the park bench, surrouned by his friends, all happy and joyful. He stared in wonder, wanting to find out who he was, to be close to him._

_The breeze was flowing in his hair, the sun beaming down on his patched skin, his friends...all around him...smiling...so happy...so joyus..._

_So nervous...so envious...so..._

_Wanting to talk...wishing to know...loving to..._

Hidan opened his eyes and rested his cheek on his shoulder. "I only went to public school so I could meet you..." he said solemly, wanting to tell everything now. He sniffled and rubbed his nose on Kakuzu's shoulder.

_"What do you want you freak?"_

"I only acted like an ass to get you to talk to me..." Hidan said, then laughed nervously. "I don't know why, but I did..." he sniffled.

_"You got a problem, pink eye?" he shouted in his face, lifting him off his feet. Hidan's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed his hand, trying to make him let go._

_"Pain!" Kakuzu shouted, and yanked his hand away, making Hidan fall to the floor on his ass, holding him self up by his palms. Kakuzu used his body as a blockade from the two. "Knock it off, he's new."_

"The way people thought of me..." he whinned. "I thought...I thought you would think the same way...but then you...saved me..." he said snuggling closer to his warm body.

Kakuzu listened in awe as he spoke, slightly confused, rememebering the days as Hidan spoke of them.

Hidan whinned. "Then you kissed that girl..." he said, holding back his tears by biting his lip softly.

_Kakuzu was blushing and rubbing his head. "Oh boy.." he said._

_Hidan watched reluctantly as he leaned over and kissed the girl on the lips. _

"I thought...I thought it was pointless for me to go on...to go on trying...t-to get you..." Hidan said. He gulped, not knowing why he kept going on, telling him this. "But then..."

_Hidan was frozen in time, his body tensed in fear and joy, as he felt Kakuzu's hair tickle his cheeks, as he felt his lips on his...as he felt..._

Kakuzu gulped and looked over at Hidan, who was smiling faintly now, remembering the night...

_Hidan fought to keep his thoat quite as his feet began to rub together and his toes began to curl, he loved feeling his kiss, finally...finally..._

_"I don't bite..." he said, sadly._

_Hidan looked over at him. "I know..." he said simply._

_Hidan looked back into his eyes, in fear._

_Kakuzu smiled egarly. "I don't want to hurt you..." he said. He smiled evily "But then I do..." he said and kissed him hard, forcing his tounge down his throat._

Kakuzu smiled and lifted his chin up. Hidan blushed and looked into his eyes.

Kakuzu kissed him softly, loving his kiss again, his touch, his scent, his everything...

Kakuzu looked him in the eye. "Don't ever be scared again..."

Hidan blinked and smiled, giggling softly, happy that he understood him, that someone understood him...

Kakuzu smiled and his lips brushed over his as he said "I love you..."

Hidan sighed happily as he looked out the window, across the parking lot.

"What's with you?" his manager asked.

Hidan lifted his head up from resting on his palms and looked at her. "What?" he asked confused.

She giggled. "You" she said simply. "You're acting weird."

Hidan blushed and smiled. He resting his chin back on his palms and looked out the window. "Oh nothing." he said smiling.

She tilted her head. She sighed and walked up to his side. "So whats her name?"

Hidan's eyes widened and he looked over at her. "What?"

She chuckled. "The girl your in love with's name, you idiot..." she said as she leaned up resting her elbow on the couter next to him.

"Oh..." he said. He looked back out the window and rested his head again. "_His_ name is Kakuzu..." he said smiling.

She tilted her head. "Ooooh, so it's a guy huh?" she said, then laughed resting her cheek in her palm

"Yeah..." he said happily. He looked over at her. "He said he loved me." he said smiling, then looked back out the window.

She smiled. "Ooooh, did he now?" she asked lifting her head.

Hidan nodded, still looking dreamingly out the window.

She watched him, smiling. She looked back at the empty oven and the empty recpit rack, then back at Hidan, who was still daydreaming.

She smiling bigger. "Go on, get out of here..." she said, walking back to the kitchen.

Hidan lifted his head and twisted around to look at her. "What?"

She laughed. "Go on, it's dead here anyway..." she said looking up at him. "Go be with your man." she said, then she went back to cleaning.

Hidan's smile slowly grew bigger with each second. "Oh thank you, Kim!" he shouted. He ran up and hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he shouted.

She laughed. "Go on, go on, clock out and go be with him, I'm fine here." she looked back at the counter and began cleaning once more.

Hidan giggled and ran to the computer and clocked himself out.

He waved his hat in the air as he opened the door. "Thanks Kim!" he shouted before running out to the street, running to Kakuzu, not thinking about anything, looking ahead of him, running and running and running and...

darkness...


	10. Chapter 10

"Kakuzu...the visiting hours are over..."

"I don't care..." he said weakly, not looking at his mom, just at the sleeping Hidan. "I'm not leaving his side...not for a second..." he said sternly.

His mom sighed, disappointed and looked down at her watch, then at over at him. She sighed again, sadly this time, and walked over from the door and sat in the other chair next to him. "Okay..." she said, putting her purse and jacket in her lap. "We'll stay..." she said, smiling.

Kakuzu smiled, still looking at the sleeping, injured Hidan in hospital bed. He squeezed Hidan's hand tight then lifted it up and kissed it softly. He rubbed his cheek on it, begging softly "Please wake up..." He gulped back the tears and kissed his hand again.

* * *

_...beep...beep...beep..._

Acheing pain...throbbing pain...warm hand...

Hidan slowly opened his eyes and saw the darkness above him.

He groaned and rolled his head over to his left and saw Kakuzu right up next to the bed in a chair, asleep, his hand clasped in his. Hidan smiled weakly, he groaned in pain and rolled his head back over on the soft pillow.

He layed there for some time, trying to remember the events before...

He remembered running out of the store...

...then a screaming pain...

...then nothing...

He layed his head on his side, looking over at Kakuzu, and smiled. He wanted to call his name, but his thoat hurt for some reason, and his chest did too, so did his right arm.

He tried to wiggle his right arm, but it wouldn't move. He rolled his head over and didn't see any skin, just white. He gasped when he realized it was a cast. He rolled his head back over to look Kakuzu.

He squeezed his hand weakly, hopeing to wake him up.

Kakuzu's body jolted and looked around, scared. "Huh?" he said, sleepily.

Hidan laughed weakly.

Kakuzu looked down at him and smiled, trying to hold in all his excitement. "Hidan..." he said softly, but excitedly. "You're okay..." he smiled and he lifted his hand and kissed it, then rubbed it against his cheek, loving to hear his voice again.

Hidan giggled, loving his touch again. Then asked, worried "What happend...to me...?"

Kakuzu looked at him, sadly, then put his hand down, not letting go of it. "Well, the doc's say you where hit by a car going 30..."

Hidan's eyes widened in fear, he held his breath and asked "A...a car...?" he gulped.

Kakuzu nodded. "You broke your arm, almost all your ribs on ur right side and you got a head injury..." he said sadly, then he smiled. "The doc's are surprised your not paralized..."

Hidan continued stared at him, awestruck, not knowing what to say.

Kakuzu smiled, sadly saying "I'm just glad your alright." he got up and leaned over and kissed Hidan on the cheek.

Hidan didn't move, he was still thinking about what Kakuzu said earlier and how the hell he survived it all.

Kakuzu sat down back in his chair. He noticed Hidan's scared face and his smiled faded. "What's wrong?"

Hidan gulped and looked up at him. He shook his head and rolled his head over on the pillow, looking down at his feet. "Nothing..." he said, weakly. "Just...unbelieveable...is all..." he gulped. He looked back over at Kakuzu, who was smiling now.

"Don't worry about it, babe..." he said, lifting his hand up and kissing it again. He looked down at his hand, stroking his thumb across it. Hidan watched him, slightly confused.

Kakuzu looked at him, and smiled. He let his hand back down, not knowing what to tell him.

"I was really worried about you..." he finally said.

Hidan blinked, then smiled. Kakuzu smiled back and leaned over and kissed his bandaged forehead. Hidan smiled bigger and giggled softly.

"You should get back to sleep..." he whsipered to him, then he sat back in his chair.

"Mmmmm..." Hidan whinned in aggreement as rolled his head back. "Fine..." he looked back over at Kakuzu, who was laying back in his chair, yawning. Hidan smiled and giggled and looked back down at his feet and closed his eyes, drifting slowly off to sleep...

He opened his eyes when he remembered something. He rolled his head over to look at Kakuzu, who head was leaning back, snoring softly. Hidan giggled and smiled. He whispered weakly "Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu's head shot up, tired. "What what what?" he asked, looking around the room, then at Hidan. "Babe, go back to sleep...please..." he begged, then yawned big.

Hidan smiled bigger. "I wanted to tell you something..." he said. He blushed and looked back down at his feet and closed his eyes...

"I love you too..."

Kakuzu kissed his cheek. "I'm glad..."

* * *

"Hidan...Hidan!"

Hidan groaned and opened his weak eyes. He saw Kakuzu smile getting bigger as he opened his eyes.

"Ka...Kakuzu?" he asked confused.

"Hey..." he said softly, then kissed his healing head.

Hidan looked around confused. "Wh..." he started. He looked back at Kakuzu. "Why did you-?"

"Hidan-chan!" he heard screams and cries as he saw a flood of kids force their way into his tiny room. Hidan's eyes widened in joy and fear as they came up to his bed side and onto his tiny hospital bed.

Kakuzu chuckled. "They couldn't wait for you to get home."

Some kids piled around his bed, and some climbed onto his bed into his lap, clinging on his unbroken arm, anyway to have Hidan-chan closest to them.

"Hidan-chaan!" one girl cried in in his face. "A-Auntie...Auntie Trisha said...sh-she s-said th-that...that you shoulda looked both ways!" she cried, stuttering from excitedment. She nodded in aggreement to herself.

Hidan giggled. "Did she now?" he asked, laughing again.

"MM-HMM!" she nodded again quickly. "Yeah yeah yeah, a-and that you should get better...r-really really SOOOON!" she said, wideneding her eyes, trying to look intimidating.

Hidan laughed, wideneding his eyes in fake fear. "Did she say that? Oh no!" he cried, his head flying back in terror. "Oh nooo!" he cried again.

Kakuzu watched him, laughing to himself. He watched him, with all his little friends, laughing and making sure everyone got the attention they wanted. Hidan loved them all very much, and he couldn't see one sad or depressed.

"Okay okay, give the boy some space." someone called.

The kids looked back at the woman and whinned sadly. They got off the bed and backed away from the bed and gave Antie Trisha the room she needed to walk up to Hidan.

Hidan sunk his head low and looked away. "I'm sorry..." he said pouting cutely.

Auntie Trisha looked at him funny. "Sorry for what?" She asked.

Hidan smiled and looked up at her. "I didn't look both ways before crossing."

The little girl giggled.

She laughed and bent down and hugged him tight, trying hard not to hurt his arm. "I'm just glad your okay."

Hidan hugged back with his good arm. "Me too."

Trisha straightened herself up, looking down at Hidan, smiling. She looked up at Kakuzu, surprised. "Oh, hello..." she said nervously.

Kakuzu blinked and smiled. "Hello." he said, holding out his hand. "My names Kakuzu."

Her face brightened. "Kakuzu." she said, taking his hand "I've heard so much about you."

"Auntie!" Hidan shouted. He slapped his hand over his reddening face.

They both chuckled as they let go of each others hands.

"Sorry, Hidan." she appologized, looking down at him. "But I'm just so glad to meet him." she said. She looked back up at Kakuzu. "So...you're the boy he keeps talking about."

"AUNTIE!" Hidan shouted again, louder this time, letting his head fall back defeated.

Kakuzu laughed looking down at the losing Hidan. "Sorry babe." he said sweetly.

Hidan just groaned, not moving.

Kakuzu was about to say something, but he felt something pull on his pant leg. He looked down at his pant leg and saw the little girl that was talking to Hidan earlier.

Kakuzu blinked confused.

The girl smiled. "I like you..." she said happily.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, then he smiled. "That's go-" he started to say before the girl clung to his leg.

The girl smiled bigger and snuggled to his leg. "Kakuzu-chan!" she squealed cutely.

Kakuzu bluhsed and sweated a bit. "Uh...yes...that's my name...don't ware it out..." he said, nervously, trying to walk away.

Hidan giggled looking down at the girl. "Aya, let go of him."

Aya whinned and looked up at Hidan, frowning. "But...b-but Hidan-chaaaaaan" she cried.

Hidan sighed and stared her down, playfully. Aya did the same and let go of Kakuzu and stomped off, angry at the world. Hidan watched her walk off, giggling to himself.

Kakuzu watched her walk off as well, slightly confused. He looked back down at Hidan, who layed his head back and closed his eyes. He smiled big and walked up to him, kissing his forehead softly.

Hidan's eyes snapped open and he turned pink. He looked up at Kakuzu. "What is it?" he asked confused.

Kakuzu smiled looking down at him, and brushed the hair out of his face. Hidan's eyes got bigger, and heart monitor started beeping more.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted, turning redder. "Stop it will ya?" he yelled."not with...p-people around, you fucker!" He looked over at the kids, who began giggling. Hidan slapped his face again, hiding his red face, rolling his head back to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu chuckled. "But, its been forever,babe..." he whinned.

Hidan's hand slid down his face, reveling his pissed off face glareing at him.

"Not infront of the kids!" he whispered.

Kakuzu chuckled bending his face down to his level. His mood suddenly changed when he spoke. "Ten tell the kids to get out then..." he said in a velet voice.

Hidan's eyes widened and the heart monitor started to go crazy. The kids giggled more. Hidan scowled and shoved Kakuzu playfully away.

"Stay away from me!" he whinned, scooting away from him, keeping his hurt arm close to him.

Kakuzu whined sadly. "You don't wanna kiss me?" he said sadly. The kids giggled louder and more.

"Stop it!" he shouted, hiding under his covers.

Kakuzu laughed and kissed him on his head, letting him hide from the world. "Fine then..." he said and giggled more.

* * *

"Hidan...Hidan!"

Hidan's body jumped and he looked up.

"I'm trying to talk to you you ass!"

Hidan whined and layed his head back on Kakuzu's shoulder, and said "Whatever..." and closed his eyes peacefully.

Deidara growled. "Oh, fuck you." he complained "Every since you two started dateing, you never talk anymore..." he said angerly.

"He's never been talkitvie..." Kisame said simply.

Hidan smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Kakuzu's arm. "Mmmmmmmm..." he mumbled, snuggling close to him.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed his head. Hidan smiled and looked up at him and stuck his tounge out. Kakuzu giggled and did the same.

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked back at Sasori "I blame you..." he said to him, crossing his arms, disappointed.

Sasori laughed. "Me? What did I do?" he asked, acting innocent.

"Oh, we all know you made the bottle stop at Hidan." Kisame said, poking his finger at him.

Hidan giggled and blew rasberries at Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu jumped and his face turned to discust. Hidan giggled and buried his face in his shoulder. "I got youuuu..." he said cutely.

Kakuzu smiled. "Why you little-!" he shouted playfully. He began tickling his neck, making Hidan squirm and move his head around to make him stop. Kakuzu snickered and made fart noises on his neck. Hidan squealed and giggled. Hidan grabbed the back of his shirt as he began to fall back. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at Sasori. "Why don't we ever do that?" he asked, sadly.

Sasori just shrugged, not looking up at Deidara from his magazine.

Deidara scowled and stuck his tounge out at him.

Itachi just stared blankly at the new couple, dazzed.

Hidan caught him stareing at them. "What?" he asked as Kakuzu began kissing his cheek down to his neck. Hidan turned pink, but still watched Itachi, waiting for him to move.

Itachi tilted his head, confused.

Hidan growled. "Okay, why do you always do that?" he asked, angry.

A few seconds went by before Itachi asked "What?"

"Stare blanky at me." Hidan responded, whinning softly as Kakuzu started to nibble softly on his neck.

Itachi sat there for a minute, thinking or just staring at him. Eventually he shrugged and layed back in Kisame's lap, looking up at the clouds blankly. Kisame wrapped his arms tight around him and kissed his cheek, Itachi giggled and blushed.

Hidan scowled. "Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu lifted his head and looked at him. "What?"

Hidan looked at him confused, then at Itachi, then back at him.

Kakuzu giggled. "He's going blind..." he said. He thought for a second, looking up at the sky for guidence. "Or is blind...I don't remember.." he finished. He looked back down at Hidan, who was slightly embarrased and shocked.

Kakuzu giggled again. "It's fine, he's used to it." Kakuzu said.

Hidan sighed, looking down and said "Thank Jashin..."

Kakuzu laughed and held him to his chest, resting his chin on his head. Hidan smiled and snuggled close. Kakuzu smiled and kissed his head, then layed his cheek on his head. He closed his eyes and rocked him slowly.

Hidan's smiled faded as he began to go limp in his arms, slowly drifting to a peaceful state...

"Oh, shit...he looks pissed..."

Hidan opened his eyes and looked over at Sasori. He blinked and looked up at Kakuzu, who was looking out across the park.

Hidan whinned and sat up, asking "What's wrong?"

When no one answered, he looked behind him. His eyes widened in terror...


	11. Chapter 11

Hidan gulped and turned back to Kakuzu, shivering. He pressed his still healing right arm close to his chest as he burried his face in Kakuzu's shoulder.

Hidan felt a cold hand grab his sore shoulder. Hidan whinned in pain, but he didn't want him to see him hurt, or any emotion other than happiness.

"Hey, squirt whats up?"

"Knock it off!" Kakuzu shouted and shoved the man away. Hidan opened his eyes and looked up at Kakuzu, worried, then back behind him.

He looked up and saw the angry Pain glaring down at Kakuzu.

Hidan whined and turned back around to Kakuzu's chest.

Pain grabbed his sore shoulder and forced his body around facing him and shoved Kakuzu away. "Aw, what's wrong little guy?" he mocked. "Someone scared off me?"

Kakuzu grabbed his collar and shoved him over onto the ground. "Get a life, you fucker!" he shouted at him.

Hidan whinned, holding his arm close to his body in pain.

Pain growled and got up on his feet, smiling evily. "Get a life, you say?" he said, then kicked Hidan in the gut, right under where he was holding his injured arm. Hidan yelped and held his stomach tight as he groaned in pain. "I kill faggots for a living!" he shouted at Kakuzu then kicked Hidan again. Hidan screamed in pain and held his right hand.

Kakuzu's hand shot up and grabbed Pain's thoat tight. Pain's eyes widened and he pulled on Kakuzu's hand, gasping for air.

Hidan coughed and blooed trickled down his lip. He looked up at Pain, who gasping for air above him. Hidan looked over at Kakuzu, who was still sitting next to him. He followed Kakuzu's tentacles and forearm to his thoat to see Pain still struggling for freedom and air.

Kakuzu stood up and lifted Pain into the air as he did so. Pain's legs flaied around as he struggled to lossen Kakuzu's grip.

Hidan watched the two in awe...and fear.

Kakuzu glared at Pain with anger and pain.

"Don't you...ever...touch him." Kakuzu said with sadness and anger.

Pain gasped for more air, smiling after he did so. "Or...what...?" he struggled to ask.

Kakuzu growled and punched him in the face, releasing his grip as he did so. Pain flew over to the rest of the group, hitting the ground hard.

No one moved a muscle...

Kakuzu walked over to him and grabbed his collar and pulled him to his face. "Don't you ever touch him!" he shouted angryly in his face.

Pain coughed and grinned as the blood trickled out of his mouth. He started to say something, but Kakuzu punched him the face again, making Pain fall on his stomach. He held himself up by his palms weakly, coughing again.

Kakuzu kicked him in the gut, making him fall back onto the ground, clutching his gut, coughing more. Kakuzu kicked him again and again, to let out all his pain...

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu gasped and stopped his foot short. He looked up, eyes wide, wondering what he was doing. He looked back down at Pain, who was coughing and whinning in pain, in awe. He let his foot back down on the grass, and just stared at what he had just done.

He looked over at Hidan, who was clutching his arm in pain and crying softly. Kakuzu gasped and ran to his side.

He was scared to touch him, scared he might hurt him, again...

Hidan coughed again, and looked up at him, and whinced in pain and let his head fall down again.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu said softly. He lifted his head up and brushed the hair out of his face, looking at his pain. He whinned softly and looked down at his hand, his brusied and bleeding hand, that was hopefully just sprained.

He looked back up at Hidan, who still whinced in pain once in a while. "Hidan, I..." he started to say, ashammed.

"Just get me to a hospital..." Hidan mumbled weakly.

Kakuzu smiled and laughed softly and said "Okay..." and grabbed Hidan's good arm softly and wrapped his arm around Hidan's wasit, tightly and layed Hidan's arm on his shoulder.

Pain started laughing weakly. Kakuzu looked over at him, glareing at him and gripping Hidan's wasit slightly to hold in his anger.

Pain was laying on his side now, looking over at them.

Weakly, he said "You faggots will never last...faggots never do..."

Hidan whinced and his head fell down in pain as Kakuzu lifted him off the ground.

"You okay babe?" Kakuzu asked, ignoring Pain.

Hidan nodded, reluctantly. Kakuzu smiled and started to walk away with him.

Pain growled and held himself up by his palm and twisted his body to look at them walk off. "You're...You're gonna burn in hell! All you faggots" he looked over at the rest of the group. "are gonna burn in hell!" he cried. "All of you!" He started laughing histerically, but stopped when he grunted in pain and started coughing again.

Kakuzu stopped, surprised and looked back at him in awe. He laughed when he saw Itachi standing next to him.

"Just shut up will you?" Itachi said solemnly. Kisame wrapped his arms around him and pulled him away from Pain.

Kakuzu chuckled and turned back around, helping Hidan to the hospital.

* * *

Hidan looked out across the roof tops, waiting...just waiting...

_Knock knock knock_

Hidan jumped as he was broken out of his loving trance, and looked over at the door.

"C...Come in." he called to the door embarrassed.

Auntie Trisha slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "You ready?"

Hidan smiled and looked back out the window. "Yeah." he said simply. He got up and continued to look out the window, happily. He looked down at his arm in the sling and his cast on his hand. He frowned, then smiled and looked back out the window.

"Hidan?"

Hidan looked up and around at Trisha.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. He looked back down at his arm, and smiled. He turned around and looked up at smiling Trisha. "I'm ready."

Auntie Trisha smiled and opened the door all the way, letting Hidan pass her to stand at the top of the stairs.

Hidan stood there at the top of the stairs, smiling.

Kakuzu saw him, and smiled back, hands placed behind his back.

Hidan giggled and looked down at his plain white button down shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry about the clothes...it's all I have..." he appoligized. He saw Kakuzu smiling and he blushed.

"You look great..." Kakuzu said. Hidan blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, embarassed.

"Oh, you don't mean that..." he said shyly, looking over at him with his eyes.

Kakuzu frowned and walked up two steps. "Of course I do." he said sadly.

Hidan blushed more and turned his head to him. He smiled and looked down at his feet. "Um..." he said nervously, then looked back up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu smiled and pulled a rose from behind his back and held it up to Hidan.

Hidan's body jolted and his eyes widened, then he turned red.

Kakuzu smiled. "For you..." he said sweetly, smiling as he said it.

Hidan smiled nervously and took the rose, looking at it confused.

Kakuzu frowned. "Stupid huh?" Kakuzu groaned. He let his head fall forward. "Fuck, I knew I shouldn't of trusted my mom." Kakuzu complained.

Hidan giggled. "No no no," he appologized. "I...I-I love it..." he said happily. He smelled the rose, smiling bigger as he did so.

Kakuzu looked up at him and smiled. "You do?" he asked.

Hidan smiled bigger and looked up at him. "Yes I do..." he said. He giggled and smelled the rose again.

Kakuzu giggled and held out his arm. "You ready?"

Hidan's head shot up and he looked down at his arm. He smiled and wrapped his good arm around his, still holding his rose. "Yes..." he said, and giggled.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Dinner awaits..." he said romanticlly.

Hidan giggled again and let Kakuzu take him away.

* * *

"Our specials tonight are Cream of Potato soup with bacon and thyme and a New York Strip with potatos and onions on top."

Hidan smiled looking up at the waiter, then at Kakuzu. "Sounds yummy..." he said, then he giggled cutely then looked down at his menu, holding it down on the table with his one good hand.

"It does..." Kakuzu said, looking at his menu. He smiled and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have the French Onion soup, please." he asked. He folded the menu up and handed it to the waiter.

The waiter nodded. "Very good choice, sir." he said to him. He looked over at Hidan, who looked frustrated looking at the menu. "And for you, sir?" he asked him.

Hidan's face relaxed and he looked up at the waiter, appoligizing, then looked back at the menu. "I'm not sure..." he said sadly. "all of the soups and steaks look so good..." he whinned. "But I don't know..." he looked up at Kakuzu, mouthing 'Help me...'

Kakuzu giggled and pushed his chair back. "All right, all right..." he complained. He got up and walked over to his side and bent over his shoulder looking at the menu. Hidan blushed slightly and smiled, giggled.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his head then looked back at the menu, running his finger along the dinner choices.

"Ah..." Kakuzu cried. He pointed his finger at an item. "Roasted Bone Marrow with three diffrent dipping sauces..." He put his hands on his knees and looked over at Hidan. "Whatcha think, babe?"

Hidan smiled and looked over at him. "Sounds good.." he said softly.

Kakuzu smiled, looking into his eyes.

Hidan blinked a few times, smiled fading and face turning red. "What?" he asked nervously.

Kakuzu smiled bigger and kissed him on the forehead. "Nothing, babe." he said to him as he strightened himself up. He walked back to his seat and sat down. "So, I'll have the French Onion soup and he'll have the Roasted Bone Marrow with sauces." Kakuzu told the waiter.

The waiter smiled and took Hidan's menu. "Very well, sir." he said happily and walked off.

Hidan sighed and looked around the crowded restaurant. He took a deep breath and sighed as he looked behind his back, bored. He looked up at the ceiling, then turned around and looked at Kakuzu, who was leaning back in his chair, staring at him.

Hidan gulped and turned red. He looked down at the table.

Kakuzu smiled and sat up, resting his arms on the table. He held his hand out to Hidan.

Hidan looked up at him with his eyes. He smiled faintly then looked back at the table. He put his hand on the table and tapped his fingers on the table. Kakuzu tilted his head, looking at his embarrassed face. He smiled and reached over and grabbed his hand. Hidan whinned softly, embarassed and looked up at him.

Kakuzu smiled and lifted his hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Hidan lifted his head up and watched him. He giggled and looked back down at the table embarrassed.

Kakuzu put his hand down and looked at Hidan intently.

"Why me?"

Hidan lifted his head up and looked at him confused. "What?"

Kakuzu smile has faded and he was looking at him with concern. "Why me?" he asked again, now with worry hidden in his voice.

Hidan gulped and looked back down at the table, not knowing what to tell him, not knowing if he should tell him the truth or not.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu said concerned, squeezing Hidan's hand slightly.

Hidan whinced and whinned, sinking low in his chair, gripping his hand tightly back.

Kakuzu tilted his head concern. He scooted closer to the table, leaning over it. "Babe...what is it?" he asked sweetly, wishing only to help. "You know you can tell me anything, babe..."

Hidan gulped back the tears. He slowly looked up at him, letting Kakuzu see his red face and watering eyes. Kakuzu blinked, confused.

"You're..." Hidan began. He held his head down in shame. "You're the only one that's ever loved me back..."

Kakuzu was taken back. He gulped and asked "What do you mean?"

Hidan didn't move, but his tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked down at his lap. "Everyone else..." he whispered. He sniffled, remembering the lies that he was promised, the lover he lost, wishing it was all just a dream and that he woke up still with him...sometimes...

He looked back up at Kakuzu, who was still staring at him surprise, concern and much worry. He smiled, glad that he never woke up from his dream.

"I love you, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu blinked, staring at the happy face, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his hand again. "I love you too, Hidan..."

* * *

Kakuzu filled his spoon with his french onion soup and blew on it too cool it down, then slirrped down the soup. He smiled and set his spoon back in the soup then looked over at Hidan, who was just staring sadly at his food.

He looked at him confused and asked "You okay, babe?"

Hidan blinked and looked up at him, then back at his untouched food. "I can't use my right hand..." he said sadly looking down at his hand. He pouted cutely and looked up at Kakuzu, then back at hims food, trying not to giggle.

Kakuzu giggled and got up out of his seat. "Alright alright" he complained. He picked up his chair and sat it next to Hidan at the tiny round table. He grabbed Hidan's untensils and began scraping the marrow out of the bone.

Hidan sat there and watched him, smiling faintly.

"What sauce, babe?" Kakuzu asked, looking up at him. Hidan blinked and looked down at the three odd colored sauced. Hidan just shrugged and looked back up at Kakuzu. Kakuzu sighed disappointed. Hidan just giggled and shruged again. Kakuzu smiled faintly and dipped it in a random sauce.

"Okay.." Kakuzu said, looking up at Hidan. "open wide." he told him, holding the spoon up.

Hidan giggled and opened his mouth wide. Kakuzu giggled and placed the fork in his mouth. He pulled out when Hidan closed his mouth around it.

"Is it good?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan chewed. Hidan smiled and nodded, still chewing cutely.

Kakuzu giggled and began to get him more food. Hidan gulped and watched Kakuzu get him more food, mouth watering.

"Different sauce this time?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the sauce. When Hidan didn't answer immediatly, Kakuzu looked up at him.

Hidan was looking at the sauces.

"You pick..."Hidan said, looking up at Kakuzu as he said it.

Kakuzu smiled. "I piiiick..." he started, then kissed Hidan softly, savoring it. He stopped and looked Hidan in the eyes. "I pick you..."

Hidan turned red and smiled big. He giggled and looked down, playfully hitting him as he did so. "Oh shut up, your so corny" he said, then giggled more.

Kakuzu lifted Hidan's chin up. "Am I now?" he asked sweetly.

Hidan blushed more, looking in his eyes. He giggled and said "Yes you are..."

Kakuzu smiled. "Good.." he said, kissing him again, loving the feeling of his kiss once more...

* * *

"So, can I intrest you boys in some desert?" the waiter asked as he picked up the empty plates and bowls from their table.

Kakuzu still sat next to Hidan at the small round table, holding his hand tight. Kakuzu looked over at Hidan. "You want some desert?" Kakuzu asked, wishing he would say no.

Hidan sat there thinking for a second, looking at the table, then up at the waiter. "What do you have?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu sulked, hoping what he wanted wasn't expensive and wishing he never asked.

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu's head shot up and he looked at him.

"Does that sound good?" Hidan asked, smiling. "We can share it."

Kakuzu blinked and tilted his head. "Share what?" he asked, confused.

Hidan sighed distressed and said "The brownie thingy with the ice cream and whipped cream and...stuff..."

Kakuzu blushed. "Uh...sure...?" he said, sounding slightly confused.

Hidan looked up at the waiter. "The Brownie thingy pleeeeeeeease..." Hidan asked cutely. Kakuzu giggled to himself.

"Very well sir, it will be out right away..." the waiter said, then he walked off.

Hidan was smiling as he looked over at Kakuzu, who's head was down. His smile faded. "What's wrong, Kuzu?"

Kakuzu's head shot up and he was red. "Wh...what did you call me?"

Hidan blinked, turning pink. "Uh...Kakuzu...?" he said softly.

"No you didn't..." he said back, looking in his eyes, knowing he was lieing. "You called me Kuzu...didn't you...?" he said suspisious.

Hidan whinned and tried to keep a straight face. He pouted. "Sooooooooooooo?" he said sadly.

Kakuzu scowled. "You called me 'Kuzu', you lair..."

Hidan began smiling faintly. He put his head down and said "Nooooooooooooooooooo..." twisting his body as he said it, giggling afterwords.

Kakuzu smiled. "You're such a bad lair..."

* * *

"Eat it, eat it!"

"I couldnt't eat another bite, Kuzu."

Kakuzu laughed. "You ate most of it, so I'm surprised." Kakuzu joked, setting the fork full of food down on the plate with the half-eaten brownie.

Hidan giggled more, falling back in his chair. "Kuzu...you spoil meeee..." he said cutely, rubbing his belly.

Kakuzu giggled and leaned over and kissed his forehead, brushing some of his ungelled hair out of his face. "I can do more than spoil you..." he said romanticlly, then kissed his forehead again, then leaned back in his chair.

Hidan sat there, wide-eyed and red. He blinked a few times before looking up at Kakuzu. "What do you mean by that?"

Kakuzu looked over at him confused, then smiled. "Oh you know what I mean..." he said softly.

Hidan turned redder. "Oh...I-I do..." he said embarrassed.

Kakuzu laughed and watched him sit up in his seat, looking ahead embarrassed. Kakuzu smiled, thinking about what Hidan told him earlier...

_"You're the only one that's ever loved me back..."_

Kakuzu's smiled had faded as he thought more about him. He saw Hidan sadly looking down at his plate, probably thinking about the same thing he was. Kakuzu smiled and squeezed his hand tight. Hidan smiled faintly, then his smile grew bigger as he squeezed back. Kakuzu smiled bigger, then looked past Hidan at two people dancing in the middle of the room.

Kakuzu smiled and stood up. Hidan looked up at him confused.

"What is it, Kuzu?" Hidan asked, worried.

Kakuzu smiled looking down at him. "Come on..." he said to him. He pushed his chair back with his leg, still looking at Hidan.

Hidan tilted his head confused. "What's going on, Kuzu?" he asked.

Kakuzu giggled. "Come on, get up..." he said.

Hidan blinked then stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Just follow me, come on." he told him as he walked off to the dance floor.

Hidan's eyes widened. "Oh, K-K-Kuzu, I-I..." Hidan stuttered, trying to stop Kakuzu with his good hand by pulling his hand.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Kakuzu begged.

Hidan whinned and relcutantly followed him.

Kakuzu stopped and turned to Hidan, putting Hidan's hand around his wasit softly. Kakuzu held him close to his chest, putting his head down over his shoulder, resting his cheek on his. Hidan turned red and layed his cheek on his shoulder, looking away from him. He gripped his Kuzu tight, letting him rock them slowly to the soft music. Hidan smiled and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of beinging in love, finally...

And even when the music changed tempo, or changed song, the couple didn't move. They enjoyed each others touch, each others love, finally...

And even after the restuarant closed, the couple didn't move. They loved being near each other, finally, they loved taking in each others scent, each others love, finally...knowing that nothing could change their love...ever...

"Kuzu..."

Kakuzu opened his eyes, surprised and lifted his head up. "What is it, babe?"

Hidan was looking up at him now. "I think we better go..."

Kakuzu blinked, and looked around the empty restuarant. He blushed and looked back down at him. "Yeah we should..."

Hidan giggled and wrapped his good arm around him tight. Kakuzu blinked and looked down at him and smiled. He hugged him tight and began rocking him slowly again. "Maybe just a little longer..."

* * *

"So...what do you want to do now?"

Hidan shrugged, looking down at the sidewalk as they walked around town, hands laced in each others.

Kakuzu sighed and looked down at the sidewalk as well. "Well...we could...go back to my place..." he said, he looked up at Hidan smiling. "My mom's gone for the weekend..."

Hidan was red and looking away with his eyes. "I don't think..." Hidan began. "well I...I just don't think I...I-I can really do much..." he said. He looked down at this arm in the sling, then back up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu laughed then looked back down at the sidewalk. "Fine...I'll just take you home." he said to him.

Hidan smiled and looked up at him. "That would be nice." he said, and squeezed his hand tight. Kakuzu smiled and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

They walked up the steps of the adoption center, still hand in hand, not wanting to part ways.

"Well, here you are." Kakuzu said, standing infront of him, under the full moonlight.

Hidan smiled and said "Good night..." and went to go open the door.

Kakuzu placed his hand on Hidan's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Hidan blushed and looked up at him.

Kakuzu looked at him, smiling. He placed his other hand on Hidan's other cheek, and just looked Hidan in the eyes.

Hidan was wide-eyed and red.

Kakuzu smiled.

Kakuzu bent down and kissed him, very passionatly, loving feeling his lips on his, not wanting to part with it, ever, loving his scent, his touch, loving his moist lips and his warm mouth...loving everything...not ever wanting to part with him...


	12. Chapter 12

...darkness...unknown...leaving...goodbye...forever...and ever...

Hidan eyes shot open and he panted softly in his small, dark room, feeling the sweat on his naked body. He sat up slowly, holding himself with his good arm, pulling the covers off his legs slowly with his feet.

He gulped and looked around his tiny room, moonlight filling the room, hoping that it wasn't _that_ day...

He looked over at his night stand and reached over and turned on his lamp. He looked down at his little calendar with worry. He picked it up and looked at it closely.

His eyes began watering and he threw the calendar at the wall with anger and fear. It made a loud _THUD_ as it hit the wall. He hugged his legs with his good arm and tucked his injured arm around his gut and sobbed softly into his knees, only wanting his Kuzu-chan now...

* * *

...the confused stares...the confused...loving stares...

Hidan smiled and squeezed Kakuzu's hand tighter as they walked down the sidewalk. It was busy and midday in their town of Peidmont.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed him on the head. Hidan giggled and snuggled closer to his arm, letting Kakuzu lead him somewhere unknown.

"Where are you taking me, Kuzu?" Hidan asked sweetly.

Kakuzu whined and went red. "D...Don't call me that in public.." Kakuzu said, putting his head down, hiding his face.

Hidan whined and looked up at him. "But...b-but Kuzu-chaaaan..." Hidan whined, pouting cutely after he said it.

Kakuzu winced and his face went neon. "H...H-Hidan...sh...shut up..." he begged, pulling the hair from behind his ears to cover his face.

Hidan frowned and laid his cheek on his shoulder, looking down at his feet so he wouldn't step on anything. He looked back at Kakuzu, who's head was still down in embarrassment.

Hidan growled under his breath. "I can call you what I want..." he whispered softly to him. He then shouted "Kuzu-chaaan!" so everyone around could hear.

Kakuzun stopped dead in his tracks and shot his head up and he looked around the crowd, scared and embarrassed.

Hidan was giggling happily as he snuggled close to Kakuzu's arm and said "Kuzu-chan" again.

Kakuzu growled, wanting to smack him upside the head. But he saw how happy he was, how cute he looked and his anger faded.

Instead he smiled and kissed him on the head. "That's right, babe, you can call me what you wish..."

Hidan stopped giggling and his smile faded as he looked up at Kakuzu.

"Ka...Kakuzu?" he asked, wondering why his mood changed so quickly. Hidan liked to embarrass him.

Kakuzu smiled down at him. "Now you wanna call me 'Kakuzu' now, huh, babe?" he asked. He giggled and kissed his forehead. "You're so weird, babe..." he said softly, then began walking again down the sidewalk.

Hidan began to smile, then he giggled and layed his head back on his arm, closing his eyes. "My Kuzu-chan..."he cooed.

Kakuzu giggled, loving how Hidan said his nickname.

Hidan opened his eyes and gasped quietly. He looked up at Kakuzu to see if he heard him. Kakuzu didn't hear Hidan layed his head back down, watching someone with eyes, twisting his head around as they passed him.

Kakuzu noticed this and looked down at him confused. "Hidan?"

Hidan gasped and turned back around to look at him. "Oh...s-sorry" he whinned softly. He layed his head back down, filled with worry and confusion...

* * *

"Babe...what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked, squeezing his hand softly.

Hidan whinned and sunk his head lower.

"Babe..." Kakuzu cooed. He scooted closer to him on the little park bench. "What is it, hun?"

Hidan whinned and looked away.

Kakuzu tilted his head in worry, thinking again about what he said the other night to him...

_You're the only one that's ever loved me back..._

"Babe...you know you can tell me anything..." Kakuzu pleaded.

Hidan whinned and looked over at him, then he put his head back down, ashamed, not knowing what to say to his Kuzu-chan...

After a while, Hidan said "I-It's j-just..." he couldn't tell him...but he needed to..but how? "I don't like...today..." he eyes began watering as he finished his sentence. He bit his lip to stop the sobs, so Kakuzu wouldn't know...

"Why not?" he asked concerned, squeezing his hand tight in his.

Hidan sobbed softly and sniffled, body shaking in fear and sadness. Kakuzu immediatly hugged him tight, not wanting to see his baby cry, at any time...

"Shh shh shh..." he cooed. He layed his cheek on his head, rocking him slowly. "shh shh shh...I'm right here, shhhhh..."

Hidan cried into his shirt, gripping to his back tightly, wishing he could have more of him. He wished today wasn't today, wished he could go back to rocking slowly in Kakuzu's arms, feeling his love again...and not having to worry about today, and the memories...the painfull memories...

Kakuzu rubbed his back, only wishing to help him somehow...

"What is it babe?" he asked again, trying not to sound too demanding.

Hidan wanted to tell him, wanted to let this pain off his shoudlers...but he didn't know how to tell him...it was just too painful...

Hidan sniffled and rubbed his nose on Kakuzu's shoulder. He layed his forehead on his shoulder and said "It's just..." Kakuzu listened intently. "I don't know..." he sobbed again, losing his confidence. He rubbed his forehead on his shoulder "I don't know, Kuzu...I'm so screwed up..." he said, crying hard afterwords.

"Oh shh shh shh..." he cooed, hugging him tighter. "You're not screwed up babe, please don't say that..."

Hidan smiled and giggled softly as he rubbed his cheek on his shirt. "I know, I know..." he said softly. He lifted his head up and kissed his cheek. "I know..." and layed his head back down. "It's just...hard..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want..." Kakuzu explained, kissing his forehead.

Hidan lifted his head and looked at him, then tilted his head. "I...I don't?" he asked confused.

Kakuzu smiled and giggled. "No...I just want you to know I'm here for you...always..." he said before he kissed his nose.

Hidan smiled and kissed him softly, loving his careing touch...his love...knowing he would always be there for him...no matter what...

Kakuzu kissed back, loving the feeling of his soft lips on his...his soft, moist lips...

Kakuzu rested his forehead on his, rubbing his thumb on his cheek, loving his scent...his love...

"Hidan?"

Hidan opened his eyes, looking at Kakuzu, who was looking at him, confused as well. He looked over to where he heard his name and gasped.

"D...Dai..."


	13. Chapter 13

"D...Dai..."

The man stood there, eyes wide, staring at the couple, filled with worry or sadness.

Kakuzu blinked, then looked over at the man. At his short, jet black hair, his oddly yellow eyes, his tall and skinny figure.

Dai gulped, eyes shifting from Hidan to Kakuzu, back to Hidan.

"Hidan..." he said softly.

"Dai, I..." Hidan started, he turned his body back around to face Dai.

Dai gasped when he saw his arm in the sling.

"D-don't worry, I-I'm fine..." Hidan stuttered, hoping Dai didn't think Kakuzu did this to him.

Dai's anger faded, but his eyes were still locked on his hurt arm.

His eyes shifted up to Kakuzu.

"Who's this?" he asked, trying to hide his anger.

Hidan gasped and looked aver at Kakuzu, who was glareing at Dai.

"O-oh..." Hidan started. He gulped. "This is Kakuzu..." he looked over at Dai. "Kakuzu, th-this is...Dai..."

"Dai, huh?" Kakuzu mumbled, unimpressed.

Dai didn't move, he stood there, staring intently at Kakuzu.

He then looked up at Hidan.

"I just wanted to say..." Dai started. He looked down at his feet. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Hidan. "I just wanted to say...you're mom should of never given you up."

Hidan gasped and covered his mouth as his eyes began watering. Kakuzu looked at him concered, at his weak, shaking body and his tears rolling over his red cheeks. His eyes widened and he looked back over at Dai, who was walking away.

Kakuzu growled under his breath. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked the man.

Dai stopped. He turned slowly and stood before them.

Hidan let out a sob and sunk his head low, sobbing softly.

Kakuzu watched Hidan, then glared up at Dai. "What the fuck, man?" he shouted again. He stood up and clenched his fists.

Dai glared at him. He didn't say anything, just stood there, letting the wind blow through his hair.

Hidan sobbed again, wishing the painful memories would stop flowing in his brain...

_ "You lously son of a bitch, woman!_

_SMASH!_

_"I won't let you hurt him!"_

_"Like hell you will woman!"_

_"Stop it please!"_

_"Shut up, you little fucker!"_

_SMASH!_

_"HIDAN!"_

Hidan whinned and gripped his head with his good hand, crying softly, shaking his head, to make the memories stop...

_"Well, fine, get out! I hated both of you anway!"_

_"Come on, Hidan, we're finally leaving this hell hole..."_

"Babe?"

Hidan's head shot up and looked at Kakuzu kneeling infront of him. His eyes watered and he bit his lip, letting his head fall again. "K...Kuzu-chaaan.." he sobbed.

He felt his strong arms wrap around him.

"Shh shh shh...What is it babe?" he cooed.

"He's just remembering his mom..."

Kakuzu growled and twitsted his head around. "Stay out of this you fucker!" he shouted at him.

Dai's eyes widened in fear, but didn't say another word.

Kakuzu turned back to Hidan, who was crying softly now. "Shh shh shh...I'm here, babe, it's okay shhh..." he cooed, hugging him tight again. He rocked him slowly.

Hidan cried into his shoulder, wishing the memories would stop...now...

_ "You'll be fine here, hun..."_

_"I don't want you to go, mommy..."_

_"I know, honey, I know..."_

Hidan cried harder and gripped the back of Kakuzu's shirt. Kakuzu hugged him tighter, hoping to make his crying stop.

"Make them stop, Kakuzu..."

"Make what stop babe?"

Hidan cried into his shoulder. Kakuzu kissed his head and rocked him more.

"Make...th-them stop..." he cried louder.

"Stop what, babe, stop what? shh shh shh..." Kakuzu pleaded, hugging him tighter.

"The memories, Kakuzu, the fucking memories!" he cried loud, rubbing his head on his shoulder, crying harder.

"shh shh shh, the memories of what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Of his parents..."

Kakuzu lifted up his head surprised, remebering Dai was still here. He turned around and looked up at him, into his oddly yellow eyes.

Dai was looking at the ground, hands in his pockets, staying very still.

"His parents...?" Kakuzu asked, confused.

Hidan sobbed softly, covering his mouth and sunk his head low.

Kakuzu looked back at him, very concered. He kissed his head and rubbed his back.

Kakuzu looked back up at Dai, curious now.

"I don't think...Hidan would like it if I told you..." Dai simply stated.

Kakuzu's eyes filled with worry, he looked back at Hidan, who was sniffling softly now, but leaned back slightly. He nodded slowly.

"I'll tell you...Kuzu-chan.." Hidan said. He looked up at him and smiled weakly.

Kakuzu smiled faintly. "Okay babe..." he said, then got up and kissed his head. He looked over at Dai, who smiled down at him.

He held out his tiny, boney hand. "Names, Dai..."

* * *

"So...how do you too know each other?"

Hidan lifted his head up and looked at Kakuzu. He squeezed his hand tight, looking back down at the ground, sadly.

Dai sighed, walking next to the two. "I'm his ex..."

Kakuzu gasped and looked up at Dai. "His ex...?" Kakuzu asked. He looked over at Hidan, who was looking away. "You have an ex?"

Hidan sighed and looked over at him, face red. "I-It was a one month thing, okay?" he said, and looked back away.

Kakuzu let out a distressed groan. "You gotta tell me this stuff, babe!" he cried. Dai giggled softly walking next to them.

Hidan whinned, and looked over at him, making a kissy face.

"Oh, don't you give me that look, Hidan..." Kakuzu complained.

Hidan tried to keep the kissy face, but couldn't help but giggle, softly and nervously.

Kakuzu didn't and he still glared at him.

Hidan's smile faded and he looked away.

"Look...I was gonna tell you...but..." Hidan started, he was scared to tell him.

"But what?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan sighed and stopped walking, making Kakuzu stop as well. Dai continued walking, but realzied they stopped and ran back to them.

"But...I-I thought you would...y-you would be mad..." Hidan said, ashamed.

Kakuzu looked at him in awe. "Why would I be mad?"

Hidan shrugged. "I...I don't know..." Hidan told him. He gulped.

Kakuzu smiled. He stood infront of him and brushed the hair out of his face. "I would'nt have cared babe..."

Hidan looked up at him surprised. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh course I wouldn't..."Kakuzu smiled bigger and wrapped his arms around him, resting his forehead on his, and rocked him slowly. "I love you..."

Hidan turned neon, but smiled, loving how he rocked him slowly in his arms. He giggled and said "I love you too...Kuzu-chan..." he giggled again.

Dai stayed silent, watching the two rock together...He looked away...

Kakuzu kissed him sofly, holding the sides of his face, kissing him romanticlly. Hidan kissed back shyly, legs turning to jello beneath him. His good arm clung to him tight so he wouldn't fall.

Kakuzu chuckled and rested his forehead on his. He looked into his eyes. "To much for ya?"

Hidan whinned softly. "Noooooooooooooo..." he said cutely., looking away.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed him again, softly again, hands running through his soft hair.

Hidan moaned softly and his toes began to curl in his shoes, loving his kiss again, never wanting it to end...

His hand gripped the back of his shirt slightly...his legs began to tingle and shake from weakness...he shifted to one of his legs...his other leg started to tingle and he rested it on his toe of his shoe, toes curling more from his kiss...

Kakuzu gripped his hair softly, feeling his way into his mouth.

Hidan moaned softly, shifting his weight to his one leg, letting his other leg pop up, loving how it felt for some reason...

Kakuzu rested his forehead on his, closed his eyes and rocked him slowly, wraping his arms around his neck. Hidan giggled and wrapped his good arm around his neck as well, loving him more and more now...

"Hidan...?"

"Hmm..." Hidan said, not really paying attention to who was talking.

"I just wanted to tell you..." he began. "...I still have feelings for you..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Kuzu-chan, can we get some jello?"

"No, too expensive..."

Hidan whinned looking at the jello stacked up to the ceiling. He looked over at Kakuzu, who was looking at the milk. He whinned softly and put his head down sadly.

He walked over and stood next to him. "You still mad at me?"

Kakuzu ignored him, face angering more, grabbed a milk carton and walked off.

Hidan sighed defeated. He raised his good arm in distress, following after him. "Come on! H-How was I supposed to know he would say that?" he shouted across the store.

Kakuzu stopped making Hidan stop as well, confused.

Kakuzu turned to him, trying not to look angry, but he was.

Hidan gulped and put his hand down, biting his lip slightly.

"I don't care what he said..." he said before turning back away and walking again.

Hidan blinked a few times, surprised, before running up to him. "K-Kakuzu, I didn't...I don't..." Hidan said, ditressed. He sighed giving up. "I only said that to him to get him off my back!...Off OUR back!" he shouted.

Kakuzu turned around fast and shouted in his face, eyes watering "Oh that you'll THINK about it? What the fuck was that?"

Hidan's body jumped in fear. His eyes began watering, in fear.

Kakuzu's anger faded as Hidan cried more. "Oh...babe, I'm sorry I..." Kakuzu began, rubbing his hand on Hidan's cheek.

Hidan whined and looked away, anything to get his touch away. Kakuzu gasped and put his hand down, clenching his fist to hold in his anger the best he could. He sighed, wanting to hug Hidan, knowing that would make it worse. He just yelled at him...in a grocery store...at 8 o'clock at night...on a school night...

He sighed again, wanting to make it all better and asked "What flavor do you like?"

Hidan sniffled and looked up at him "You think buying me jello will make me okay?" he cried at him.

Kakuzu sighed, getting angrier. "I don't know, babe...I...I'll do anything to make you forgive me..." he explained.

Hidan sniffled again, looking up at him, then away.

Kakuzu didn't say anything, silently begging to hear his calming voice again.

"I like strawbewy..." he said softly.

Kakuzu smiled and walked over to the jello. Hidan watched him walk off, and reluctantly followed after him, slouched over and depressed.

Kakuzu looked at him as he walked up and stood by his side. He frowned, knowing that it was his fault that he was depressed like this. He looked back up at the jello and asked "Any preferance on the kind?" only wishing to make him fell better.

Hidan looked at him then up at the jello, and pointed to one, then let his arm fall by his side, his head falling afterword.

Kakuzu whinned softly, seeing that it was the most expensive out off all the strawberry jello there, but he grabbed it anyway and put it in his basket.

"Okay, lets go..." Kakuzu said as he turned around.

Hidan lifted his head up then looked back at Kakuzu. He whinned softly.

Kakuzu stopped and looked back at him, and his hand sticking out to him.

Kakuzu smiled faintly and walked back to him, grabbing his hand as he did so. Hidan didn't move or look up at him, just looked at the ground. Kakuzu smiled and set the basket down on the ground next to him. Hidan still didn't move.

Kakuzu tilted Hidan's chin up to look at him. Hidan was blushing, pouting and looked away with his eyes, not wanting to see his face, but still wanting to feel his kiss again.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his pouting lip. "Come on babe..." he cooed. "I'm sorry I got so angry..." He brushed some of his hair out of his face and held his face softly with his hand...

Hidan whined and looked up at him, still pouting. Kakuzu smiled.

Hidan whined and looked away again. "I..." he started. His pouting faded and he hung his head a bit. "I'm sorry too..." he looked up at Kakuzu, who was still smiling. "I should've told you about him..."

Kakuzu kissed him softly, placing his other hand on his cheek, not caring who saw the couple kiss, just loving his kiss again...

"It was nice of..uh...what do you call her?"

"Auntie...well, I do anyway...but everyone else likes to call her Trisha, I don't know why..." Hidan explained, holding Kakuzu's hand as they walked back to his house.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Didn't those kids call her Auntie?"

Hidan shrugged, still looking at the sidewalk. "I guess they like it too..." he looked up at Kakuzu and smiled. "Ever since I was a little kid I called her that." his smiled faded and he looked back down at the sidewalk, remembering...

Kakuzu stared at him, wondering what his parents were like, and why they gave him up...he wanted to ask...

But he didn't...it wasn't the right time.

Kakuzu smiled and looked ahead of him. "Well, it was nice of 'Auntie' to let you stay over on a school night..." he chuckled.

Hidan smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, she said she has a 'surprise' for me or somthing...I hope it's not a bible or anything shitty like that..." he said, giggling afterwords.

Kakuzu was carrying the bag of milk and jello in his other hand, struggling to do so.

Hidan noticed and whinned. "You need help?" he asked, looking at their hands, then his arm in the sling, wondering why he still needed it, his hand was broken not his arm...

He looked back up at Kakuzu, not realizing how long he was looking at his arm.

Kakuzu chuckled, knowing that he did so for about 30 seconds. "Na, I'm fine, babe..." he told him, shifting his hands around the bag handles.

Hidan smiled faintly, like being called his 'babe'.

Kakuzu noticed his smiling and looked at him. "What?"

Hidan giggled and rested his cheek on his shoulder. "Nothing Kuzu...I'm your babe, thats all..." he told him and giggled again.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his head. "Yes you are...forever and ever..."

"So...we can eat whatever?"

Kakuzu nodded, throwing a chip in his mouth. "Yeah, she don't care..." he said, and ate another chip.

Hidan blinked, looking up at the cabinet, arm sling laying on the couch.

"The doc said keep that on..." Kakuzu complained looking over at the sling.

"Oh, the doctor can go fuck herself, she was a bitch anyway, giving me a pink cast to match my EYES, oooooh...fucking bitch..." Hidan complained.

Kakuzu laughed and said "Oh, come on, it was either that or yellow, she did you a favor."

"Yeah right she did me a favor..." he complained more. He reached up into the cabinet, so close, yet to far from the box of 'Frosted Mini Wheats' he so badly wanted.

"hmmmm!" he whined, placing his bad hand on the counter. He screamed and his bad hand slipped and slid across the counter, under his arm, stopping its movement.

Kakuzu jumped and threw his bags of chips as he did so. He jumped off the couch and looked at Hidan, who's head was down now, scared to move.

"Hidan!" he shouted. He jumped over the couch and ran to his aid. He grabbed his arm pits lifting him up. He let go of him, only to have Hidan fall back into his arms. Kakuzu groaned in pain and surprise as he struggled to keep Hidan upright.

"Ow..." Hidan said simply as he stood up striaght, rubbing his right arm in pain.

Kakuzu smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Hidan's eyes snapped open and he turned pink.

"Now that we're all alooooone..." Kakuzu whispered in his ear. Hidan's body tensed up and he gripped the counter edge, arching a bit as well as he felt his warm breath on his skin.

Kakuzu chuckled. "You can be as loud as you wish, babe..." he whispered again. He gripped his shirt slightly as licked his neck hard.

Hidan gasped, gripping the counter harder and arching more. "Kakuzuuu..." he whinned.

Kakuzu gripped him tighter, digging his nails slightly into his skin, kissing his neck now.

"My hand..."

Kakuzu's arms and head fell, defeated.

His head shot up fast, making Hidan jump. "I'm asking for sex and all you can say is 'My hand'?" Kakuzu shouted in his ear.

Hidan whinned softly and giggled. "Did I ruin the moment?" he asked, cutely.

Kakuzu giggled and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, kinda sorta..." he responded.

Hidan giggled again. "Sorry..." he appologized.

"It's okay..." Kakuzu whispered. He pressed his crotch agaisnt his ass, ramming Hidan into the counter. "I got it back..." he whispered into his ear, licking it afterwords. He bit his neck as his hands wrapped around him under his shirt.

Hidan moaned, gripping the edge of the counter more, moaning softly to his bite. "K...Kakuzuuu..." he moaned softly.

Kakuzu moaned into his neck and wrapped his arms around his chest, lifting up his shirt with them.

Hidan moaned, loving the feeling of his cold, rough hands on his warm, soft skin.

Kakuzu moaned and gripped his nimble body. "You need me boy?" he asked, kissing his neck hard again.

Hidan moaned, arching his ass further into his crotch. "Y-yes I doo." he begged, he let his head fall down. "I need you, Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu chuckled and his hands slid down his body, feeling his way down his pants. "You do huh?" he teased. He kissed his neck, grabbing his crotch hard.

Hidan jumped and moaned, arching his ass more, feeling how hard Kakuzu was, moaning more. "Uh-huh," he whinned. "Please, Kakuzu, please..." he begged, panting hard between words. His face turned red as he said "I need you inside me, Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu licked behind Hidan's ear. Hidan moaned softly, wanting more than his tounge...

"Is that what you want boy?" he whispered seductively. Hidan felt his hands go down his boxers. He gasped and moaned, needing his hand around his member.

Hidan moaned, arching his body to his hand, moaning louder, feeling him grip it softly. He moaned long and hard to his grip, body tingling through out the moan.

Kakuzu smiled evily. "You love this boy?" he said as he began to rub the tip of his member.

Hidan's body jolted. He pressed his head against the cabnet as he arched more, as he moaned deeper.

"Oh, shh shh shh..." Kakuzu calmed as he wrapped his hand back around it, making Hidan whine and moan. "You're gonna get what you need..." Kakuzu teased.

Hidan panted hard and impatiently, body shaking from need.

"Oh relax, baby boy" Kakuzu whispered. He wrapped his arms around his wasit. "Calm down boy, shhh..."

Hidan whinned and his legs shook. Eventually his legs relaxed his body went semi-limp in Kakuzu's hold.

"Good boy..." he whispered and licked his ear. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"Oh fuck, Kakuzu, I need you to hurt me!" Hidan intuerupted him.

Hidan panted softly, waiting to hear Kakuzu's response, scared of what he might say.

Kakuzu licked his ear. Hidan's body jolted and he gasped softly. Kakuzu began sucking on his ear lob as his hands travled down his stomach. Hidan gasped and moaned when he felt his pants becoming looser.

"Shh shh shh, boy..." Kakuzu whispered into his ear, making Hidan gasp softly.

He felt his pants hit his feet. He felt Kakuzu's clothing on his bare ass.

He felt Kakuzu's hands slid up his sides. He moaned softly to his touch. He felt his shirt going up and popped his head out of the bottom of it, helping Kakuzu strip down.

"That feel better boy?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan whined and nodded, moaning to his cold touch. "Good boy..." he pressed his crotch hard against his ass. Hidan moaned louder, head falling down, arching his ass in response. Kakuzu let go of him to take his shirt off, then held him again."You want me, don't you?"

"U-uh" Hidan moaned, digging his nails into the smooth counter top. "Please, Kakuzu, please" he begged, panting hard.

"How bad?" Kakuzu teased, pressing his hips on his as he put his thumbs down the side of his pants.

"B-bad, Ka-Kakuzu, really really fucking baaaad!" he cried, panting quickly.

"Really really bad?" Kakuzu teased.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's pants and boxers slid down slightly.

He moaned and arched into him again, standing up on his tip toes. "Please, for the love of Jashin, stick it in me!" he yelled at him.

"Oh, tsk tsk tsk, don't yell at me, boy..." Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan whined and sunk his head low, hiding his shame. "S..sorry...K...Kuzu..." he whined, hoping the sex would continue.

"Oh..." Kakuzu started.

Hidan felt him step away, he lifted up his head up, worried.

Hidan was rammed up against the counter, with Kakuzu grabbing his hips tight, moaning loud. "You can call me Kakuzu..." he said, grunting as he rammed him again, moaning.

Hidan moaned loud, arching into him, slipping on his toes slightly. He panted hard and let his head fall under the cabinet, moaning.

"Th-that's my boy" Kakuzu groaned, thrusting again and moaning louder, gripping his hips tighter.

Hidan moaned agian and struggled to stay on the tiny counter considering his sweating body.

Kakuzu put Hidan in a head-lock, lifting him up.

Hidan gasped, feeling him in inside him at a different angle. He moaned louder, feeling Kakuzu's needing body on his, his hands in his hair, feeling his love...

"That better, for...for you boy?" Kakuzu whispered, grunting while he hit him again, harder.

Hidan moaned louder, wanting to grab somthing, anything, but couldn't reach anything. "Yes, Kakuzu, yes" he panted hard, deeply, moaning louder once he felt the painful love again.

Kakuzu's body shook as he hit it again, moaning into his shoulder. "Oh Hidan" he moaned.

Hidan panted hard, reaching back and grabbing his hair and arching back into him. "K-Kakuzu" he cried again, moaning deeper.

Kakuzu's body shook to his grip and moan. He hit him again, grunting loud.

Hidan moaned louder, silently begging for him to go faster and harder. He panted hard, hoping it would help him. "Kakuzuuuuu!" he moaned.

Kakuzu moaned louder. "Hidaaaan" he moaned louder, hitting him harder again, ready to cum inside of him.

"Oh, yes Kakuzu" Hidan panted hard. "I...I-I can't..." he started.

Kakuzu licked his neck up to his ear. "Let it out, baby, let it out" he told him. He grunted again, moaning loud afterword. "I-I'm about to as well" he moaned, grunting louder.

Hidan panted hard, waiting for the right moment to realase his moan. "K...Kakuzu..." he panted.

"yes yes yes" Kakuzu moaned, gripping his hair tighter, hitting him again.

Hidan gasped and moaned louder relasing himself all over the counter. "Oh God...Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"I-it's okay its okay" Kakuzu moaned, grunting loud again as he relased in his stomach, moaning loud as he did so.

Hidan moaned weakly, body relaxing in his arms.

Kakuzu panted hard, arms shaking, body weakening, moaning softly.

Hidan panted hard as well. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around his sweating body and buried his face in his shoulder. Hidan's arms fell and his thoat became sore with the hard pants.

Kakuzu lifted his head up and licked his neck, making Hidan gasp weakly, then continue panting hard again. Kakuzu laughed weakly and said "I love you..."

Hidan smiled behind his panting breaths "I love you, too..."

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his cheek."Happy Anniversery..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hidan..."

Hidan whined and rolled over onto his tummy, resting his face on his cheek. "Mmmmm..." he whined.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed his cheek. Hidan whined and rolled his head over to his other cheek. Kakuzu giggled again.

"Come on babe, we're gonna be late for school."

Hidan groaned and grabbed a pillow, putting it over his head. "Mmmmm...five more _hours_ please..."he begged.

Kakuzu giggled again and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on the pillow, laying at an angle on the bed. "Fine...five more _hours_" he said, mocking him.

Hidan yelped and struggled to get the pillow off him so he could breath. "Ka...Kakuzu!" he screamed.

Kakuzu giggled again and sat up on his bed, legs hanging off the bed. He stretched his arms out, yawning big.

Hidan groaned and twisted his body around. He looked at Kakuzu's strong back and arms, and smiled to himself, huggling the pillow, drifting to lala land...

Kakuzu twisted his body around looking at Hidan, who was peacefully daydreaming, like he was asleep. Kakuzu chuckled and layed on his side holding himself by his elbow, looking at Hidan's smiling face.

He took his other hand and brushed the hair out of his face. Hidan giggled and opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hey you..." Hidan said. Kakuzu smiled and bent down at kissed his forehead.

"Come on, babe, it's time for school." he told him. He sat up on his bed and turned so his legs where hanging off the side.

Hidan whined, looking up at him. "Can't we just stay home and have sex?" he begged.

Kakuzu twisted around and looked at him and giggled. "No you boob...my mom will be home soon, and if we're not gone, she'll kill us." he explained. He laughed again and twisted back around.

Hidan whined again and pulled on the thin covers that were covering his bottom half. "Come on, Kuzu..." he said, begging. "Just a little sex?"

Kakuzu turned red and looked back his pouting face. He sighed and turned 90 degrees and layed back down on the bed, holding his arms out. "Come here you.."

Hidan smiled big, got up and crawled over to him then layed on him, thin covers separating the two. Hidan snuggled to his chest, hugging him tight. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, not wanting to go to school either...

* * *

_SMACK_

Hidan jumped, head shooting up from resting on his desk.

"Did you have a good sleep?" the teacher asked, pulling the ruler back to her.

Hidan gulped looking up at her. He turned red and looked down at his desk. He slid down in his seat as the class began giggling.

"That's what I thought." she said.

Hidan glared up at her as she walked back to her desk.

Hidan sighed, ignoring what the teacher was saying, and looked out the window, wishing he was back in Kakuzu's arms, not in language class...

* * *

"So, after one month of dating, you've already sexed him."

"Oh, you make it sound like a bad thing, Deidara..." Kakuzu complained. He held Hidan's hand tighter. Hidan's head shot up from resting on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked, sleepily, looking around, confused.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed his head. "Nothin' , babe...go back to sleep..." he told him.

"mmmmm..." Hidan mumbled and rested his head on his shoulder again, wishing he never woke up in the first place.

Deidara stared at them from across the table outside, and shook his head. "Who woulda thunk that them two would fuck?" Deidara said, wondering to himself.

"Oh shut up, Deidara" Sasori started. "You tired to fuck me in the first week..."

Deidara snapped his head around, face beet red. "Shut the FUCK up, Sasori!" he yelled.

Sasori just laughed at him, and hugged him tighter in his lap. Deidara just rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his actions.

The two couples liked it better outside, with no one to look at them as they went about their love...especially during the after school hours...

Kakuzu giggled, watching the two. He looked over at Hidan, who was snoring soundly. He smiled and kissed his head.

Hidan whined and snuggled closer, smiling bigger , hugging his arm tight, hurt hand resting in his lap. "Mmmmm...Kakuzuuuuu..." he moaned softly.

Kakuzu's eyes widened and he turned red. "Hidan! Wake the fuck up!" he shouted at him as Deidara and Sasori laughed their asses off.

Hidan jumped and looked up at Kakuzu, who was glaring at him, still red in the face. Hidan blinked and turned red himself.

"What?" he asked, acting innocent.

Kakuzu hit his arm playfully. "Don't act stupid, you know EXACTLY what the fuck is wrong!" Kakuzu shouted.

Sasori and Deidara laughed harder now.

Hidan whined and looked away, blushing more. "Opps...?"

Kakuzu sighed disappointed. "Hidan, saying opps-!" he started before someone cut him off.

"Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu held his breath...wishing it wasn't who he thought it was...wanting it to be his imagination...

But...it wasn't...

He twisted around and looked up at Dai standing behind him, who was looking more sad than angry.

Kakuzu growled under his breath. "What do you want?" he commanded.

Dai was taken back by Kakuzu's anger and stepped back a bit, giving him room. "I just..." he started. He looked away. "I didn't want us to leave on a bad note..." he said sadly and in fear.

Kakuzu blinked, more intrigued by his presence.

He then got angry again. "Leave on a bad note?" He yelled at him. He lifted his legs up over his seat and turned to Dai, putting his feet back on the ground. "You fucking hit on Hidan right in front of me you fucking bitch!"

Dai winced, still looking away.

Kakuzu growled and got up and got in his face. "So what the f-"

"Kakuzu please" Hidan begged.

Kakuzu stopped suddenly, in surprise, still glaring up at Dai.

Dai blinked looking down at him, making the situation more awkward.

Kakuzu growled under his breath, wanting to yell at him, but looked away and sat down, hands supporting him.

Hidan whined and looked up at Dai. "Thanks for coming..." he said softly to him.

Kakuzu's eyes widened and looked at him. "Hidan? What the fuck? You ASKED him to come?" he yelled at him.

"Yes I did" he said sternly, looking over at Kakuzu. "I wanted to..." his voice calmed slightly "...to help you understand each other...better..." he said rather weakly, looking away. "I didn't want you to hate him forever..."

Deidara blinked, then looked back at Sasori. Sasori rolled his eyes and helped Deidara off him and they let themselves out of the place.

Kakuzu still stared at Hidan in awe, who was shamefully looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu..." he said sadly.

Dai went over to sit by Hidan. Kakuzu just glared at him and he quickly sat at the other side of the table, scared for his life.

Kakuzu still didn't turn his body around, instead he continued to glare at Dai in anger.

Hidan looked at him and whined. "Come on, Kuzu..." he begged. Kakuzu looked at him, then away, not wanting to make peace with things.

"For me...Kuzu-chan...?"

Kakuzu couldn't ignore that...couldn't ignore Hidan's pain...his love...

He looked over at Hidan, who was looking at him sadly. Kakuzu sighed reluctantly, still really not wanting to do this, and spun around, lifting his legs over the chair as he did so, rather upbeat. He looked at Dai, with hidden anger.

Dai was sitting up straight, hands in his lap, scared to make Kakuzu mad...scared to move...

Kakuzu watched him for a second before sighing and crossing his arms and resting his elbows on the table. "Okay...I'm listening..." he said reluctantly, but filled with anger.

"From the beginning?" Dai asked, regretting asking it instantly.

Kakuzu shrugged not looking away from him. "Sure...we've got time, right?"

Dai sighed and put his head down. "Well...we meet at a store a year ago..."

_ Hidan was looking up at the Jell-O, whining that he couldn't reach his favorite Jell-O. He tried again to reach it, only to fail...again..._

_"Here..."_

_Hidan gasped and looked up at the man standing next to him._

_Dai reached up and grabbed the Jell-O for him and handed it too him._

_Hidan stared up at him, blushing slightly, not even trying to take the Jell-O from his hand._

_Dai looked at him funny._

_Hidan blinked and looked down at the Jell-O, taking it quick and saying "Thanks..."_

Kakuzu chuckled and looked at Hidan. "Jell-O...again?"

Hidan blushed more, resting his hand on his cheek and elbow on the table. "Oh shut up..." he said, face turning pink.

Kakuzu chuckled again and looked back at Dai, who was waiting to continue.

"Well...I asked him out..."

_ "Me? I uh..." Hidan looked down at his feet, blushing a lot._

_Dai chuckled. "Just a movie date...is that okay?"_

_Hidan looked back up at him. He waiting a while before nodding, slightly._

_Dai smiled and waved to him before he walked off. "See ya then..."_

"What did you see?" Kakuzu asked.

"Kakuzu, is that _REALLY_ important?" Hidan asked, slapping himself in the face.

Kakuzu shrugged. "Just clues to the puzzle...damn..."

Dai sighed. "ANYway...at the movie-"

"Oh, fuck that, just get to the part where I'm supposed to kill you!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted, then he punched him in the arm.

Kakuzu yelped and grabbed his arm, looking over at Hidan. "Damn, babe...you hit good..." he compliment him.

"Thanks..." he said, smiling, proud of himself.

Dai rolled his eyes, shook his head and continued his story, skipping the boring parts.

_"Dai?" Hidan asked._

_"Hmm?" Dai asked as they ate Chinese food on his couch. Hidan was sitting in his lap, laying back on him._

_"Do you really love me?" He asked sadly, sitting up and looking back at him._

_"Of course I do, hun," Dai said, setting his food down. "why would you ask such a thing?" Dai asked, worried._

_Hidan shrugged, sadly, turning back around, laying back on him. "You never let me do anything...I'm always bored cause you won't let me hang with anyone...at all..."_

_Dai sighed, disappointed. "You know how I feel, hun...I just don't want you to fall in love with anyone else...that's all."_

_Hidan gasped, turning back to him. "What the hell! You think I will!" He shouted._

_Dai sighed again. "That came out wrong-" he explained._

_Hidan groaned and rolled his eyes, getting up out of his lap and walking to the kitchen._

_"Fuck yeah, it did, you bastard!" he shouted._

_"Hun, come on!" Dai begged, getting himself up. "You know how I feel about stuff like that! Ever since my ex-"_

_Hidan sharply turned back to him. "Always you and you're ex's, is that all you ever think about anymore?" Hidan yelled at him, throwing his hands in the air in defeat._

_"Hidan, please, you know I love you." Dai told him._

_Hidan crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, not looking at Dai. "Some times I wonder..."_

"Soooo...you fought a lot?" Kakuzu asked, sadly.

Dai nodded. "Yeah...I realize now that it was all my fault."

Hidan whined, sinking his head lower, squeezing his body tighter into a ball...

"But then..." Dai continued sadly.

_ "You never let me do _ANYTHING,_ Dai, I feel like a prisoner!"_

_"Hun, I just don't want you to leave me!"_

_"Well, you're doing a FUCKING GREAT job at failing!"_

Dai sighed, scared to tell anymore to them.

Kakuzu knew what he was going to say. "He couldn't take it..." He looked over at Hidan, who's body was shaking slightly. "Could you...?"

Hidan winced and sunk his head lower, forcing back the sobs...

"I couldn't take being left again..." Dai said, braking the silence.

Kakuzu looked up at him.

Dai looked down ashamed and continued his story...

_ Dai grabbed Hidan's hand, forcing him to stop. "Like hell you're going anywhere!" he shouted, still not fully understanding his anger toward Hidan._

_"Dai! You're hurting me! Let go!" Hidan cried, tears streaming down his face from the fight before._

_"Only if you stay here..." Dai begged._

_"No!" Hidan shouted at him. "I can't take being a prisoner anymore, Dai!"_

SMACK

Hidan winced, remembering it all...again...tears streamed down his red face...

Kakuzu gasped softly and looked over at Hidan, whose head was sunken down low...tears dripping on the table.

Kakuzu looked back up at Dai, angrier now.

Dai whined. "Please don't hurt me," he begged "you don't know why-"

"I don't need to know why, you bastard!" Kakuzu shouted. He grabbed his collar, lifting him out of his seat a bit. He lifted up his balled fist, ready to punch him.

"Kakuzu please!" Hidan shouted.

...Kakuzu stopped...

He couldn't have hurt Hidan's heart...

He looked down at the fearful Dai, wanting to hurt him, wanting to make him pay...wanting to make him feel Hidan's pain...

But he stopped himself...for Hidan...only for Hidan...

Kakuzu's anger faded, still wanting to hurt him, still needing to...

He let go of Dai, letting him sit back down. He sat back down himself, unclenching his fist.

"P-Please let me explain myself" Dai begged, tugging on his collar to release the stress a bit.

"You better have a good reason-" Kakuzu started.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted, stopping him short.

Kakuzu didn't continue; he didn't wish to anger his babe. But he growled under his breath, to make the anger fade away.

Kakuzu glared over at Dai, just wanting to make him feel how Hidan felt back then, only worse...

"I...I didn't want him to go because...because..." Dai's voice trailed off...scared...

"Because why?" Kakuzu commanded.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan cried again, getting tired of having to yell his name, yet loving it at the same time...

Kakuzu growled under his breath and held in his anger the best he could. "Sorry..." he managed to say the two.

He looked over at Hidan, who was still looking at the table, ashamed. Kakuzu's anger faded as he saw how Hidan was...how hurt he was by all of this...

He looked back at Dai, ready to listen.

Dai sighed in relief, not wanting to get yelled at again by his ex's boyfriend.

They all sat there...in silence...scared to talk about anything...scared to move...

Kakuzu broke the silence. "Well...?" he asked.

Dai looked at him confused.

Kakuzu sighed, anger rising. "Why the fuck did you hit him?" Kakuzu commanded, needing an answer.

Dai jumped in his seat and he stuttered as he said "W-well...I just..." he sighed.

Kakuzu growled. "Spit it out, fucker!"

Dai jumped in fear again, surprised not to hear Hidan yell Kakuzu's name again.

Dai sighed sadly before saying softly "It's just that...that the past was repeating itself..."

Kakuzu was taken back, but he still listened silently...motionless...

Dai still didn't look at the two, just kept his head low. "I always screwed up my relationships...I was too scared..." he explained, eyes watering slightly to the memories.

"Scared of what?" Kakuzu asked, now filled with concerned, rather than hate.

Dai looked up at him. "Of being left again..." he said. He put his head back down. "...for someone else..." Dai finished, sadly.

Kakuzu stared at him confused.

Dai continued "Every single one of my relationships ends with them leaving me for someone else..." his eyes looked up at him."...I just didn't want it to go through it again." he looked back down at the table.

Hidan gasped softly and looked up at him. He stared at him, feeling his pain; it was his first time hearing his side of the story as well.

Kakuzu was taken back by his confession...his pain...

_ Every single one of them?_ Kakuzu thought. His eyes twitched in wonder and confusion.

Dai continued "With Hidan..." he shook his head "I don't know...it just seemed right..." he looked up at them, surprised to see them staring at him in fear. He put his head back down and said "So I couldn't take it that he would leave me...but I couldn't force him to stay ya know?"

"Then why did you come back for me?" Hidan asked, needing an answer.

Dai sighed, scared to tell him. "Because I was going through rough times and I loved you the most so..." he started to blush slightly as he finished his sentence. Hidan whined, looking down at the table now, sadly.

"Then I saw you two together..." Dai began.

Kakuzu growled under his breath, clenching his fist, ready to hurt him.

Dai looked up at them and smiled, knowing that Kakuzu's anger would weaken after he told him "and I knew I couldn't make Hidan as happy as you do...Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu's anger faded quickly and his body relaxed. He stared at Dai's weak...smiling face in awe.

Hidan gasped and looked up at him, surprised as well.

Dai, smiled bigger, knowing that he gained Kakuzu's trust and, maybe his friendship "And the way you protected him from me..." he told him, laughing slightly, shaking his head."I could never do that..."

Kakuzu continued to stare at him in awe, wondering why he said all these things...knowing it was never meet to be between him and Hidan. Just to gain his trust? His friendship?

He looked down at Hidan, who was looking up at him, smiling and blushing faintly.

"It still hurts me to see you two together..." Dai said. The two looked at him, still wondering, waiting...

"But..." he began.

Dai gulped.

"I know it might sound corny, but...you two are too perfect for each other...I could never break that up..."

* * *

He loved his kiss...he loved his hands on his warm face...he loved his love...

He pulled back. "Kakuzu, I-"

"Mmmmm..." Kakuzu ignored him, smiling faintly and kissed him hard again.

Hidan giggled behind his kiss and pulled back again. "Kakuzu" he started. Kakuzu kissed his cheek, down to his neck. Hidan giggled.

"Kakuzuuu, I need to get home..." Hidan complained.

"Mmmmm..." Kakuzu complained, kissing his neck more, pulling him closer to him. "No you don't, no you don't, babe." he told him, sucking on his neck softly. "Just five more hours..." he joked.

Hidan giggled and blushed, resting his head back on the wall they were against. "Kakuzu, come on." he said, and then giggled again.

Kakuzu moaned, and wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed his neck more, more and more romantically...more and more tenderly...

Hidan moaned softly and gave in, wrapping his arms around his neck, letting him suck his neck blue.

"Ka-Kakuzu, I...I really need to get home..." Hidan said weakly after about five to six minutes of this love.

Kakuzu groaned and lifted his head up. "Oh alright..." he said, and then kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip.

Hidan moaned softly and kissed back.

He stopped, resting his forehead on his, looking into his eyes. "Make sure she doesn't see my work..." he warned him, smiling big.

Hidan blushed and covered his neck quickly, putting his head slightly down in shame.

Kakuzu giggled. "Okay, okay, lets go." he said to him before he backed off and grabbed his hand, tightly, but firmly.

Kakuzu poked his head out of the abandoned alleyway and looked both ways. He looked back at Hidan and nodded his head.

Hidan smiled and followed after him out of the alleyway into the abandoned sidewalk in the dark night.

Hidan smiled bigger and walked along the sidewalk, resting his head on Kakuzu's arm, holding his Kuzu tight.

Kakuzu smiled and looked down at him, seeing how happy he was.

_Dai was right_, he thought, _we are perfect for each other..._

He leaned over and kissed his head.

Hidan giggled and looked up at him. "I love you, Kuzu-chan..."

Kakuzu smiled. "I love you, too, babe..."

* * *

"Good night"

"Aw, do you have to go?" Hidan said, pouting, looking down at their hands, twisting his body a bit as he did so, trying to look adorable.

Kakuzu giggled. "Yeah, babe I do..." he told him.

Hidan looked up at him, pouting more now. "Pweeeeease?" he asked cutely. "Sleepover?"

Kakuzu was ready to say something, but Hidan interrupted him, shouting in his face.

"I want you to meet everyone!" he shouted, smiling big, happy to have a reason to spend more time with his Kuzu-chan.

Kakuzu blinked, staring down at him. He couldn't say no to that face, even though he had to go home. He didn't want to go...not yet...

Kakuzu chuckled and smiled. "Alright, alright, I'll meet the kids." he mocked.

Hidan smiled bigger, glad to have more time with Kakuzu. He hugged him tight before reaching to the door and knocking on it.

A few seconds went by before Auntie Trisha opened the door. She was smiling faintly. She saw Kakuzu and her smile faded slightly.

Hidan barley noticed. "I wanted to let the kids meet Kakuzu...is that okay, Auntie?" he asked sweetly, putting on a cute face.

She blinked a few times; smile fading more, before she smiled again. "Of course..." she said. "But I want you to see the surprise first, Hidan..."

Hidan's smile faded. "Oh yeah," he said. His face brightened. "Can Kakuzu see it too?" Hidan asked, heart beating fast in his chest.

She nodded. She said "I think he should..." She smiled bigger.

Hidan's face calmed, but it was more confused now. He looked up at Kakuzu, who was looking at Trisha, confused as well.

She stood there a while before saying "Oh, come on in boys." she turned around and walked inside. "Sorry to keep you waiting..."

Hidan blinked a few times and followed after her.

He smiled big and snickered. He said "Oh don't tell me you got me-" his words ceased in his throat.

He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened...eyes watering...

He managed to say "Auntie...y-you..."

Tears rolled down his red face...


	16. Chapter 16

Kakuzu walked into the house behind Hidan, and almost ran into him standing there.

"Hidan, what's the-?" he didn't finish his question when he saw what he was staring at, at who he was staring at.

Hidan didn't move...He just stood there...Like he was staring into a memory...staring into a dream...

He ran up and hugged her...hugged her so tight...not wanting it to be just another dream...

"shh shh shh...momma's here..." the woman said.

Kakuzu gasped, realizing it was Hidan's mom now, feeling kind of bad that he was there in the first place...

Hidan clung to his mother tighter, clenching her shirt into his fist as he cried into her shoulder, glad that she was real for once...

Kakuzu gulped back the tears, feeling Hidan's pain for some reason even though he barely knew the woman...or why Hidan was so emotional over her...

Hidan wanted to scream, wanted to yell at her, wanted to hit her, wanted to make her feel pain like he did...

But he also just wanted to hug her...finally, to feel her hug again...finally, finally...

Hidan's mom rubbed his back and rocked him slowly as she too cried...

Hidan sniffled and stepped back, wiping the snot from his nose, not wanting to create a scene in front of Kakuzu.

"What the hell, mom?" was the first thing he asked her.

Kakuzu was surprised by question.

_He hasn't seen her in like what...10 or so years?_ he thought to himself. He was a little disappointed in him, but it made him giggle softly to himself.

"Oh, don't talk like that to your mother..." she said, putting her hands on her hips, disappointed as well.

"You dropped me off at a fucking ADOPTION center!" Hidan growled at her, throwing his hands in the air. He turned to Auntie Trisha. "No offense..."

Trisha shrugged. "None taken." she responded, shrugging slightly.

Hidan turned back to his mom, putting his arms back down. "So I can say what ever I want!" he yelled.

His mom sighed and put her head down. "You're right about that part..." she admitted. She looked up at him. "But that gives you no right to yell at me!" she cried, shaking her finger up in his face since she was about a foot shorter than him.

Kakuzu kept his mouth shut as the two fought over if Hidan should curse or not, or even yell, for the first time in years...he was just glad Hidan had someone to yell at besides him.

"Alright stop it you two!" Trisha shouted, waving her hands in the air.

The two put their hands down behind their backs and looked like little kids, acting like it wasn't their fault, but the others.

"Thank you." Trisha told the two, putting her hands down.

_ Now I know where Hidan gets his anger issues..._ Kakuzu thought to himself. His eye twitched in anger.

Hidan looked down at his mom, glaring.

"Why mom...?" he asked in a low voice that even Kakuzu could barely hear. He let his hands fall by his sides.

His mom thought about it for a while, before saying sadly "I didn't have the money..."

"So you gave me up because you couldn't make ends meet?" Hidan shouted, eyes watering again, stabbing his finger in her face.

"Hidan, you don't get it-" his mother debated, waving her hands in defense.

"No, fuck you! I do get it!" He shouted back, tears rolling down his face, shoving his finger in her face. "I was to much for you...!" he shouted. "I would..._never_...do that to my kid!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

His mom looked down ashamed.

"I was to much for you...wasn't I?" he cried.

She didn't respond.

"Wasn't I?" he yelled louder.

She looked up at him. "Hidan, please-"

"No!" Hidan cried, stepping back, trying to be more pissed than sad. "Admit it!" he cried. "I wasn't that important to you..." he said softly, shaking his head. He let his hand fall and his head. "I was shit to you..." he sniffled. "I was shit to everybody..."

Kakuzu gasped when heard what he said, needing to tell him it wasn't true. But Hidan's mom spoke his mind for him.

"Hidan, don't ever say that! You are _very_ important to me, don't ever think that!" she yelled back. "I did all that I could!" she sobbed.

Hidan gulped, needing a reason...not just another excuse...

"Then why?" He asked, lifting his head up slightly to look at her.

Kakuzu wanted to go up and hug him, but he didn't want to interfere...not right now...

She waited a while before saying "Your father..."

Hidan's eyes widened, remembering the pain...the memories...

"Your father..." she repeated. She sighed, ashamed of telling him this. "Your father..."

"Spit it out!" Hidan cried. He covered his mouth, ashamed of his shouting, letting the tears flow.

She sighed again, hanging her head in shame. "When your father and I split up...he took most of the money...leaving me broke, hurt, and without a job...I couldn't make ends meet..."

Hidan shoved his finger in her face again, like he was blaming her for his shitty life. "So, you gave me up?" Hidan cried, body shaking.

"They made me give you up!" she yelled back, tears starting to fall as well as she looked up at him.

Hidan's eyes widened and his anger faded. "Th...They?" he asked, hand falling slightly.

She nodded. "Because I wasn't paying the bills" she said angerly like she was talking to them again "and because I was sick, they didn't think I could take care of you..." she said sadly, but filled with anger.

Hidan's eyes twitched, listening to her confession...

All these years...he's hated her...for no reason...

He just wanted to die from the guilt...wanting it to all be a dream now...

"You happy now?" she cried, throwing her hand in defeat, resting it on her hip afterwords. "Now you know why I gave you up!" she said as she wiped away her tears.

Hidan felt like shit now...not just for blaming her, but for hating her all his life...for something she didn't even cause...

He put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry..." was all he managed to say, knowing it wasn't enough...

His mom nodded, knowing that she won the useless battle.

Kakuzu stepped up next to Hidan's left side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. Hidan looked up at him and smiled.

She looked up at Kakuzu. "Who is this?" she asked with hidden concern.

Hidan jumped and looked at his mom.

"Oh..." Hidan started. He looked over at Kakuzu. "This is Kakuzu..." he looked back at mom. "Mom, Kakuzu, Kakuzu, mom." he explained to them, looking at each other as he introduced them to each other.

Kakuzu waved shyly."Hello..." he said weakly.

Hidan squeezed his hand tight, worried about his mom's tone.

Her eyes widened looking at them, but said nothing.

She then noticed his pink cast.

"What happened there?" she asked, changing the subject. She tried the best she could to show concern rather than anger, but it wasn't effective at all.

Hidan blinked a few times before looking down at his right hand.

"Oh, this?" he asked, holding it up He wiggled his pointer and middle finger, the only fingers not in the cast. "A guy kinda..." he put his hand and head down "kicked me..."

She gasped. "Kicked you? Why in the world...?" she asked, letting her anger leak out.

Hidan shrugged nervously. "I don't know..." he lied, still not looking at his mom.

"Don't lie, babe." Kakuzu said.

She gasped. "Babe?" his mom screamed at them.

Hidan's body jolted and he whined softly looking up at his mom. Kakuzu blinked confused.

"Are you telling me...?" she asked, pissed.

"Mom, please..." Hidan begged and for some reason, he loved to say it again...

Her face wasn't pissed, just really upset and concerned. "Did you do this to him?" she command, pointing at Hidan's hand and looking at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's eyes widened and he shook his head in defense. "Oh no, no, no, I-I would never!" Kakuzu explained.

Her anger began to fade and her hand fell down by her side. She nodded and said "Good..." she nodded again then asked "Then who did?" putting her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

Hidan whined and looked up at Kakuzu, concerned.

Kakuzu looked down at him, then back up at Hidan's mom. He sighed. "Just some bully..." he said softly.

"A bully huh?" she said, acting like she was winning the fight. "Why? Because of you two?"

Hidan gasped and he put his head down, eyes watering, knowing what she meant by that. He wished it wasn't true...he prayed it wasn't going to happen...

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan, concerned, then looked up at Hidan's mom pissed.

"Hey, what's your problem, lady?" he commanded, not caring that it was Hidan's mom anymore, but just some other bitch.

"I don't want my son to be a fagot, is all..." she said, acting like a know-it-all, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hidan gasped and lifted his head up and looked at his mom.

"That's why I'm taking to back to Lowe."

His heart dropped...

So did Kakuzu's...


	17. Chapter 17

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yeah...keep the change..."

Strawberry jello...to many memories to think about...

The memories of what was, and what you want it to be...what you need it to be...kills people inside...

_"One last kiss?_

Don't remember the memories...too much pain...

_"Of course..."_

Stop...please stop...just please stop...

Kakuzu squeezed his odd necklace tight in his grip...

_"Keep it safe for me...okay?_

"Of course..." he said softly. He pressed the charm to his lips and pulled it back, looking at the necklace, stroking it with his thumb, wishing it was around his neck again...

_Kakuzu!_

He could still hear his cry...

"Kakuzu!"

Maybe that wasn't a memory...

He looked up, only to see Deidara carrying a tray with him to the table.

Kakuzu hung his head in sadness.

"You not eating again?"

Kakuzu slowly shook his head, looking at his necklace in his hands again.

Deidara sighed as he sat down. "So I guess its just the two of us..."

Kakuzu looked up at him confused. "Where's Sasori?"

"Field trip...to some sorta museum or something..."

"And Itachi and Kisame?"

Deidara sighed, hating to explain it again. "Itachi is getting eye surgery or somethin' and Kisame skipped today to be with him." once he finished, he stuffed some spaghetti in his mouth.

Kakuzu watched him eat, then looked back down at the necklace, wanting his babe back...

He let go of it, letting it hang around his neck again. He sighed and layed his head down on the table using his arms as his pillow.

"Oh come on...it'll be okay..." Deidara tried.

Kakuzu groaned and lifted his head up and resting his chin on his arm. "Oh, how so?" he asked, expecting a good answer.

Deidara blinked, not having one. "Uh..." he started. He looked around confused.

Kakuzu smiled faintly. "That's what I thought..." he said solemnly then layed his head back down. "It'll never be okay now..."

Deidara sighed in disappointment and failure.

Kakuzu reached down and grabbed his necklace again. He felt his fingers around his necklace, wrapping his fingers inside the triangle, gripping it tighter, needing him more...

"Kakuzu..."

He could still hear his cry...

"Kakuzu..."

But, it was just a painful memory.

He lifted his head up and rested his chin on his arm and looked up at the teacher.

She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms, disappointed.

Kakuzu groaned and rolled his head on his cheek on his folded arms.

"Do you want to fail this class?" the teacher asked, angered.

Kakuzu shrugged, hitting his finger across the necklace chain. "I don't care..." he said. He shifted his arms and grabbed his necklace charm and gripped it tight.

"Well then, you're mother will hear about how you 'don't care' about passing." the teacher told him.

Kakuzu didn't respond...

He just thought about his kiss again...about his warmth...

The teacher sighed. "See me after class." she told him.

Kakuzu felt his lips on his...

He gripped his necklace tight...

"Kakuzu..."

_Babe..._

"I can't believe you did this to yourself..."

Kakuzu just stared out the window.

She looked over at him. "Are you listening to me?" she asked.

Kakuzu shrugged and rested his head on the window, pulling back cause of how the car shook, making his head hurt.

His mom sighed, getting pissed. She looked back at the road and said "You used to do so well in school...then..."

"Don't say it..." Kakuzu said forcefully, voice shaking behind tight teeth.

She sighed. "Kakuzu...you need to move on."

"Shut up!" Kakuzu shouted, he slammed his head on the window, trying hard not to cry.

"Don't yell at me Kakuzu!" she yelled back. "I don't care what you think...I'm just telling you the truth."

Kakuzu sobbed softly. "Shut up..." he said softly.

She sighed again, understanding his pain. "Alright then..." she didn't speak a word till they got home.

Kakuzu sobbed softly, trying not to let his mom hear, but the tears still flowed whether or not she did.

He grabbed his necklace and pressed it to his lips. It shook in his hands as he looked at it with watering eyes. He sniffled, tears slowing, before he kissed it softly again, wanting-needing him now...

"Kakuzu!"

Same cries...same memories...same pain...

"Kakuzu, get up, it's time for dinner!"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and saw his pillow laying next to him, arm wrapped around it weakly. He groaned and rolled his head over on his other cheek.

He whined and lifted his head up looking at his forearm hanging off the bed. He lifted his head up and looked around, just to lay his head back down, looking at the pillow.

He lifted his arm up from hanging off the bed and felt under his chest, holding his necklace tight. He yawned again and closed his eyes...dreaming yet again...

"Kakuzu-"

That voice...

"-get up" His mother cried, waking him from his dream.

Kakuzu groaned and put the pillow over his head.

She sighed and walked over next to him. "Come on, get up, you need to eat once in a while." she ordered.

Kakuzu didn't move.

She groaned and slipped her arms under him and flipped him over, off his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL MOM?" he cried as he sat up on the floor, thinning arms holding him up.

"Get up, you're going to eat, whether I have to force you or not..." she said as she began to walk out of the room.

Kakuzu was already climbing back on the bed. He sat on the bed, resting his back against the pillows, looking at the necklace across his neck.

When Kakuzu didn't follow, she walked up to the door and stood in the door frame.

"Kakuzu...you haven't eaten in days...it's not healthy..." she complained.

Kakuzu stared at his necklace for a while before saying "I don't care..."

His mom sighed, angered. "You don't care about anything anymore, do you?" she yelled.

Kakuzu didn't answer.

She sighed, defeated. "Well, once you grow up, get a shirt on and come eat...and get over yourself..." she said before she walked away.

Kakuzu glared at where she was as she left.

He couldn't 'get over himself', he was in to much pain...he needed his babe back...now...

He looked back down at the necklace, stroking it softly, praying there was something he could do to get his babe back...anything, just anything...

Tears rolled down his face...

He gripped the necklace tight.

"I'll wait for you, babe..." he said, sobbing softly. "For however long I have to..." tear drops hit the necklace. He wiped them away, not wanting to ruin his babe's necklace, even though it was only tears...

_Kakuzu..._

His memory was sweet...

_Kakuzu..._

But painful...

He looked down at his necklace in his hands.

_One last kiss..._

His sight started to blur...

He wiped his eyes so he could see his necklace again.

He let it hang around his neck as he looked out across the park.

At the kids playing Frisbee, the dogs being walked, and the couples holding hands...

He looked back down at his lap, hands deep in his pockets, necklace resting on his chest and stomach. He smiled faintly and lifted his hand out of his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the rim of the necklace again.

He smiled bigger.

"I'm always with you babe...always..." he said...knowing that he could somehow hear him.

Walking down the sidewalk...

Alone...

Again...

Kakuzu sighed sadly, looking down at the sidewalk, walking closer to his home.

He missed his babe so much...

He would do anything to see him again, just for second if that was all the time he could have...just to hear his voice again, to feel his warmth, his-

Kakuzu had to force himself to stop thinking about him...it made him weak and vulnerable...He just wanted to hug and squeeze him tight with all he could, just so he would never leave again...

He didn't know who to go to...his mom didn't understand and neither did Deidara, no one did! No one knew his pain, only he did...he was alone...once again...

"Hey, watch were you're goin', kid!"

Kakuzu stopped and looked back at the man he just ran into. He watched him walk off, kissing his lover on the cheek as they walked along. Kakuzu watched them, jealous of their love, wishing he was here...

He looked down at the sidewalk.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

He turned back around, head hung lower as he continued to walk home...needing him more than ever...

_Kakuzu!_

Memories again...

_Kakuzu..._

Make them stop...

"Kakuzu!"

Not the memories again...

"Kakuzu!"

He let the screen door swing closed behind him. "What?" he called.

"Where have you been? I told you to be home an hour ago!"

"I was out..." Kakuzu said, throwing his book bag, full of school papers and uneaten and eaten jello packets, onto the couch. He threw himself down on the couch next to his book bag, opening it up and pulling out a jello cup and a spoon.

His mom sighed, disappointed. "See, all you do now is 'go out', sleep, don't talk to anyone, and eat jello! What is with you, Kakuzu? You're not yourself anymore." She cried.

Kakuzu ignored her and continued to eat his jello, in peace...finally...

In a flash, Kakuzu's hands where empty and he heard the jello cup hit the floor along with his spoon.

He glared up at his mom standing in front of hit. He growled and got up.

"What's you problem, bitch?" he yelled in her face.

"Don't you DARE call your mother that!" she yelled back. "I don't care what you think of me, you do NOT say that to my face!"

"I can call you whatever I want!" he yelled back, already getting weak from yelling so loud.

"And why is that?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Because you can't move on, you think you can take it out on everyone?"

Kakuzu had nothing to respond with. But he couldn't just stand there.

He wanted to smack, wanted to hit her, but he didn't want to get hurt himself...

So he growled and looked down at the floor, clenching his fists, controlling his anger somewhat.

He walked past her to the door.

"Get back here, Kakuzu!" she ordered.

"Leave me alone you bitch!" Kakuzu yelled back as he slammed the screen door. It stopped and slowly shut it self, unaffected by Kakuzu's anger.

Kakuzu growled and kicked the porch railing. He yelped and grabbed his foot, hopping up and down, hoping that it would somehow help.

He groaned and put his foot down and faced the wall of his house. He kicked it hard with his other foot, it not hurting as bad.

He hit head head on the wall, crying hard, letting the pain flow.

"Why, babe, why?" he asked himself, not knowing why he did so. He hit his head again and again against the wall, it hurting every time, but ignoring it because of all the pain he felt already...

He couldn't take it anymore...its been to long with out his babe...he needed his love now...more than anything...

"Kakuzu..."

Stupid memories...

"Kakuzu...?"


	18. Chapter 18

_Hidan..._

Oh the memories...

_Hidan..._

Again...

_This will keep you warm..._

"It does..." Hidan mumbled to himself, remembering again, even though it hurt so bad to...

He pulled his open shirt over his bare arms, taking in its scent...its sweet, sweet scent...

He sighed sadly, sitting on the top of the bench, being almost in a ball to keep himself warm. He shivered slightly to the cold afternoon breeze, needing his warmth...

_Damn Bitch..._ Hidan thought. _Did she forget about me again?_ Hidan shivered again, needing his warmth more than ever now...more than anything...his sweet...loving warmth...

Hidan looked down the abandoned road. He groaned and stood up on the bench. He slipped his arms through the shirt's sleeves. He picked up his book bag sitting on the bench next to him and swung it over his shoulder. He stepped down from the bench, watching his feet with one hand deep in his pocket, the other holding his book bag over his shoulder. He sighed, arms pressed up close to his body to keep warm, and began to walk home in the cold...again...his over shirt fluttering in the quickening breeze...

_Hidan..._

_'Why do I always think of you?'_ Hidan thought to himself. _'We'll never meet again...so what's the fucking point?'_he clenched his fist tight around his book bag strap as he walked quickly to his apartment complex.

Hidan hung his head low, relaxing his hand, missing him even more now, even though he knew he shouldn't think of him...he was gone...forever...

He wanted his warm, rough hand clasped in his...

Okay, maybe he was overacting. He shook his head and looked up, trying to ignore the pain...ignore the need...

But it sure felt like forever...forever alone in this hell hole...

Hidan opened the door to his apartment, just to see it messy and empty. He sighed, disappointed.

_'No wonder she forgot about me...'_ he thought to himself _'fucking whore...'_

He threw his almost empty book bag on the couch then sat at the computer chair and turned on the slow ass computer. He sighed and played the drums on his legs as he waited, looking around the room to entertain himself.

He stopped and looked down at his hands, at the over-sized sleeves over his hands. He lifted his hand up, looking at the sleeve, watching it slip a little over his open hand. He smiled and pressed his hand, covered with the sleeve, over his mouth and nose, taking in the sweet, lovely scent. He smiled bigger, taking a deeper breath, letting it all out when he removed his hand. He clutched the sleeve tight in his grip, never letting go...never letting go...

He looked up at the computer screen, to see it was still loading. He sighed disappointed and fell back in his chair. He looked down at his shirt sleeve and smiled.

"You're babe's trying...he's trying..." he mumbled to himself...knowing that he could somehow hear him...

Hidan looked back up at the screen, that was finally loaded, and scooted himself up closer, clicking on the internet icon.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, looking at the white screen load.

"Come on, come on..." he silently begged. He looked over at the door, then back at the computer. He smiled when it finally loaded. He clicked on the favorites menu and scrolled down at bit and clicked on a link.

He sighed and sat back in his chair, playing the drums again in his lap, looking over at the door occasionally.

When the page loaded, he sat up straight in his chair and began to look about the page, nervously awaiting his mother's return...

Hidan stayed on the computer for a good two to three hours. He researched all he could, mainly child service laws, apartment payments and taxes, anything he could get his hands on to help him out of this hell hole...it was a hard thing to do...but Hidan didn't care...

Hidan heard the doorknob turn. He immediately closed out of it, regretting it after he did so. But he didn't want his mom to find out what he's been doing all day.

His mom opened the door and looked right at him. She looked at him confused.

Hidan blinked a few times, looking at his mom's creepy outfit, showing more than she should. He winced, looking away back at the computer screen.

"How's you get inside?" she asked, dropping her purse down.

Hidan sighed, knowing that she forgot already. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key she gave him 3 or 4 days ago.

"This...you gave this to me, you bitch..." Hidan answered. He put the key back in his pocket and looked back at the computer screen, unmoved by his mom's anger.

"Hey!" she cried, throwing her finger in the air at him. "Don't...call me that!" she yelled.

Hidan rolled his eyes and got up from his chair and walked off to the kitchen, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did so, feeling safe in his over-sized, green shirt.

"Hey! Don't you...walk away...from me...!" she cried, walking after him, stumbling as she did so.

Hidan stopped and sighed. He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Mom...go to sleep..." he mumbled.

She stood there, confused as hell.

"Do what?" she asked.

Hidan's eye twitched, hating to deal with his drunk, or stoned, mom again.

He turned his body around and looked down at her, her nasty looking outfit and her tired, messed up face.

"Mom...just leave me alone..." Hidan told her.

She rammed her finger in his face. "Don't talk...ta me like that...young man...!" she yelled.

Hidan sighed, about to say something when he got smacked in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL, MOM!" he yelled at her, throwing his hands in the air, getting confidence from something...but what?

She smacked him again. "That'll...teach you to...talk to me...like that...young man...!"

Hidan groaned, rolled his eyes and started to turned away, arms falling by his sides.

"Hey-" she reached out and grabbed his shirt..._his_ shirt.

Hidan turned around fast, making her lose her weak grip. He grabbed her hand tight, making her yelp.

"Don't you EVER..._EVER_ touch my shirt...you fucking hoe bag!" Hidan shouted in her face behind clenched teeth.

"_OR_ what?" she yelled back. "You're stupid boyfriend, Ka-"

Hidan smacked his mom, right in the face, hard as he could, anything to make her shut up.

"Don't you EVER, _EVER_ say his name, you fucking whore!" Hidan yelled in her face, eyes watering more, clenching his teeth tight. "You don't deserve to say his name, you whore..."

His mom growled and punched him in the face, making Hidan lose his grip on her. He stumbled over to the counter island, holding himself up from falling onto the hard floor.

Hidan covered his mouth, letting a tooth fall into his hand.

"And don't you EVER call me a FUCKING _WHORE_!" she yelled back.

Hidan looked up at her, just to get punched in the face again. He held his face in pain as his back hit the counter edge.

He wanted to cry, he needed to cry...maybe that would wake him up...from this horrible nightmare...and he would wake up next to him...again...and none of this would ever happen...

But he couldn't cry in front of his mom...only in front of...of...of him...

_Hidan..._

Hidan twitched in his sleep, biting his lip...

_ I got it back..._

Hidan gasped softly and snapped his eyes open...

He panted softly, hating that he woke up from another one of his dreams, on of his lovely dreams...

He groaned and sat up, pulling his shirt around his bare chest. His leg shivered under the thin covers.

He sighed sadly, wishing he didn't wake up this time from another great dream...

He rubbed his legs together, needing him now. He bit his lip tight, ignoring the urge...

He bent his head down and sniffed his shirt again...he smiled, loving his scent, feeling a roll of pleasure through his body...

His body shook in lust. He whined softly...silently praying...

He bit his lip down harder, needed him now, not just a memory...

He looked out the window, at the full moon, knowing that Kakuzu was looking at the same moon...knowing that they were together under the same moon...

Tears rolled down his cheeks...

_Hidan..._

"I miss you too..."

_This will keep you warm..._

Tears rolled down his face...

He immediately rubbed them away with his over-sized sleeve, not wanting anyone to see him so sad...

He looked out across the crowded lunch room, being along all over again, feeling like he was about to walk up to him and offer him a seat at his table...

But no...that was a distant memory...a stupid...distant memory...

He hung his head lower over the table, stomach begging for food. Hidan clutched his stomach, and whined softly, wishing he could eat...

"Hey."

Could that be his voice again?

Hidan looked up at where the voice came from, being disappointed that it wasn't who he prayed it was...the only one he prayed for...the only one...

"You want something to eat?" the kid asked, handing him a bag of chips.

Hidan whined and looked down at his table, needing him now...needing him to talk for him...needing his kiss so he would wake up...

"No..." he mumbled.

He got up and got his things and started to walk out of the lunch room...alone...again...

"What a weird kid..." Hidan heard the kid say. Hidan winced and hung his head lower, hand stuffed in his pockets, hiding his shame...and his need...

_Hidan..._

Hidan's eyes started to water again...

_Wait for me..._

"I will, I will..." he sobbed.

Tears rolled down his face...

"I will..."

"Hidan!"

_Kuzu..._

"Hidan?"

Hidan growled and looked up from his homework on the kitchen table, talking to his mom behind him.

"What do you want...whore?" Hidan yelled back at her.

She whacked him upside the head, making Hidan yelp and drop his pencil onto the table.

"I told you not to call me that, you fucking bitch..." she said to him and she sat down with a bowl of soup and spoon in her hands. "Now, move your shit so I can eat..." she dipped her spoon into the bowl.

Hidan glared at her as she started to eat.

She looked up at him, lifting up the spoon as she did so "I'm waiting..." she told him.

Hidan growled and slammed his book shut. He picked up his papers and shit and threw them on the couch, sitting on the couch as well.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"What do you care...fuckin' whore?"

When Hidan didn't get an immediate response, he looked back at her, and saw her glaring at him. He looked at her confused, he tried to look innocent.

"What did I say about calling me that?" she demanded.

Hidan smiled faintly. "I dunno..." he answered. He turned his head back around, looking down at his lap at his over-sized sleeves again.

Hidan heard her get up...

He smiled bigger...knowing what was going to happen next...

He felt the stinging pain of the glass bowl slamming on his head, to hard to brake, and the searing hot soup roll down his back and his shirt, listening to the glass bowl shatter on the floor...his heart skipped a beat...

"That'll teach you to call me a whore, you bitch!" she yelled at him.

Hidan winced to the hot, searing pain, feeling successful...again...yet regretting it at the same time...

"The only reason I came back for you is because I cared about you!" she yelled, walking over to the soup on the stove. "And all you do is fucking yell at me for shit I didn't cause!"

Hidan didn't know what to say or do...he just knew he did what he could...and he was excited...

They heard a knock at the door...

She walked over to the door...

"Who the fuck...?" she couldn't finish her question.

Hidan was relieved...

_Almost there..._ Hidan thought.

Hidan ran faster, faster than he ever had, almost dieing from heat exhaustion and lack of air in his tired lungs...

He was too excited...

He couldn't stop running, he needed to run fast, but he couldn't, he was too weak, he needed to go faster...

He wanted to run faster, faster than anything...he needed this...he needed him...

He stopped finally to take a breath, resting his hands on his knees, finally at his destination...

He straightened himself up and looked confused...but he was excited...heart beating fast in his weak chest...

Finally...finally...

"Kakuzu...Kakuzu...?"


	19. Chapter 19

_That voice..._

Kakuzu slowly looked back over his shoulder...praying that it was the one he needed...that he needed so so bad.

_Kakuzu..._

Hidan smiled bigger...heart beating hard in his chest...

Kakzuzu's eyes twitched in sadness...

_Hidan..._

He turned to him, facing him for the first time in what seemed like years...

_Babe..._

His eyes watered.

Hidan smiled bigger when he saw his necklace hanging around his neck.

Kakuzu gulped, feeling like he was in a dream...never wanting to wake up...

Hidan's smile faded when Kakuzu barely moved...staring at him...just...staring at him...not moving...

"Kakuzu...?"

Kakuzu took a deep breath, holding it before taking a step down the porch steps.

Hidan watched him in awe, panting softly from his run, heart beating faster in his chest.

Kakuzu continued to stumble down the stairs and finally stopped in front of Hidan, letting his breath out. He stared down at him, eyes watering...he gulped...

Hidan blinked a few times, confused...

Kakuzu lifted his hand and put it on Hidan's cheek, feeling his warmth...

...again...

...finally...

Hidan blushed slightly, then smiled big, feeling his warmth again, smelling his scent again, never wanting to wake up...never...

Kakuzu stroked his cheek with his thumb, eyes watering more till they almost spilled over...

Hidan smiled bigger.

"Kakuzu, I-"

Kakuzu grabbed his face and kissed Hidan hard, forcing his tongue down his throat, making Hidan stumble back a little by the force of it.

Hidan moaned softly, closed his eyes, loving his kiss...finally...

Kakuzu felt around his hair, wanting to kiss him with all he could before he disappeared again...

Hidan stumbled back more. He gripped the back of Kakuzu's shirt, moaning softly wanting the kiss to never end.

Kakuzu wrapped his hands around the back of his head, holding his head up, feeling all around his mouth, feeling all around his tongue.

Hidan wrapped his arms tight around Kakuzu's body, feeling around Kakuzu's mouth, loving to feel his body against his again.

They were able to get some air as they parted lips. Kakuzu wrapped his arms tight around Hidan's torso, twisting him slightly. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu kissed his neck softly.

Hidan panted softly, legs shaking, arms shaking, heart beating fast.

"Ka...Kakuzu..." he said softly.

Kakuzu whined and kissed up his neck, up his jawbone and kissed him softly, romantically, just taking in the moment, not wanting to rush it ever again...

Hidan moaned softly and kissed back, never wanting to part lips with him, ever...

Kakuzu stopped and resting forehead on his, panting softly.

"Don't ever leave again..." he whispered, shaking his head slightly. He panted softly, looking into his eyes. "Don't...ever...never ever again..." a tear rolled down his cheek.

Hidan watched him in awe. He smiled and kissed him softly.

Kakuzu kissed back softly, just loving the kiss, loving that he was with him and that he would never leave him...ever...never ever again...

Hidan rested his forehead on his, taking in his scent, smiling big. He looked up into Kakuzu's eyes.

"Never..." he said softly.

Kakuzu smiled looking down at his bright eyes.

Hidan giggled and looked down. He saw his necklace and smiled bigger. Hidan moved his hands from around Kakuzu's neck and grabbed his necklace charm. Kakuzu watched him confused.

"You kept it safe..." Hidan said happily. He looked up at him, smiling.

Kakuzu smiled big. "Of course I did..." he said sweetly, kissing his forehead afterwords, making Hidan giggle. Kakuzu giggled softly as he looked back down at Hidan, who was looking at his necklace now.

"Did my shirt keep you warm?" he asked him.

Hidan looked up at him. "Every night..." he said softly, giggling and putting his head back down, embarrassed.

Kakuzu smiled bigger and lifted Hidan's chin up. Hidan blushed more. Kakuzu stared into his eyes, his bright pink eyes.

Kakuzu kissed him softly, never wanting to part lips with him, ever...

Hidan moaned softly, gripping his shirt softly, never letting go...

Kakuzu moaned, kissing harder, feeling that urge again. He wrapped his arms tight around Hidan, tilting his head and kissing him harder, forcing his tongue down farther.

Hidan moaned, loving his lips, his warm, warm lips. His body shook in need.

Kakuzu hugged him tighter, pulling him closer to him.

He wanted to love him forever, he needed to have him for ever, he never wanted him to leave again, never ever, he needed...

"Hidan?"

Hidan gasped and parted lips with Kakuzu, looking up at him.

He turned his head around and looked at the woman walking up to them.

The woman walked up behind Hidan, smiling down at him.

"You gonna be okay until tomorrow?" she asked. She was waring a suit, black jacket, black skirt that went to her knees and a white blouse.

Hidan smiled and nodded. He turned his head back around and snuggled close to Kakuzu's chest.

"Perfect..." he said to her.

The woman smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." she said. She turned around and began to walk off, rocks crunching under her high-heels.

Kakuzu watched her walk of confused.

"Who was that?" he asked, looking down at Hidan's silver, slicked back hair.

Hidan blinked then looked up at him. "Oh..." he said. He smiled big. "That's my Child Service..." he looked down, confused."person...?" He shrugged and rested his head back on Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu was taken back. "Child Services?" he asked, appalled.

Hidan nodded while he looked up at him, smiling bigger. "Yeah...I asked her if I could come over here for the night..." he shrugged. "she said it was okay."

Kakuzu shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant...what the hell happened?" he asked, concerned now.

Hidan looked at him confused, then he got it. "OH!...that...oh, um..." he said, looking around nervously. He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "My mom kinda got put in jail..." he said. He looked back up at Kakuzu, smiling big, showing his nice white teeth. He pulled his cheek back and showed him his missing molar, far in back.

Kakuzu gasped when he saw his missing tooth. "Hidan, what the fuck?" he shouted.

Hidan put his hand back around Kakuzu. He smiled nervously. "Oh yeah...she got arrested for child abuse..." he looked away, thinking. "and for not paying her taxes this year...or something..." He looked back up at Kakuzu and continued "...and for drug use..." he shrugged then smiled big when he finished, feeling proud of himself.

Kakuzu looked at him in awe.

Hidan's smile faded. "What?" he asked, confused. "I did what I had to..." he looked down saddened.

Kakuzu blinked a few times. "Oh no, it's not that babe..." he apologized.

Hidan smiled and looked back up at him, face glowing.

Kakuzu looked at him confused. "What?"

Hidan giggled. "I missed you calling me that..." he put his head down and snuggled close. "call me that again..." he said. He loved his warmth, he loved his scent.

Kakuzu blinked a few times, then smiled. "What?...Babe?"

Hidan giggled again. He twisted his body a bit, twisting Kakuzu with him. "I'm your babe..." he said cutely.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his head, holding him closer. "Forever..."

Hidan smiled as Kakuzu began to rock him slowly, cheek resting on his head, never letting go, never ever...

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu groaned and lifted his head up. "Mooom?" he cried. Hidan giggled softly. "You ruined the fucking moment!"

"Just get inside for dinner..." she said before she walked back inside. "You guys like cheese ravioli?"

Kakuzu groaned and rested his cheek back on Hidan's head and rocked him slowly.

"I dun wanna eat..." Kakuzu complained cutely, pouting.

Hidan giggled. "You need to, Kuzu..." Hidan explained, feeling his ribs poking out of his thin shirt.

Kakuzu smiled. "I missed you calling me that..." he told him.

Hidan giggled. "Whaaat? Kuzu?"

"Come on guys, it's time to eat"

Kakuzu groaned and kissed Hidan harder, his tongue feeling around his mouth. Hidan moaned and gripped his hair tighter.

"Come on, get off of him, and Kakuzu...force something else down his throat for a change..."

Kakuzu moaned again "Mmmm...five more minutes..." he complained and kissed Hidan harder, wrapping his tongue around his.

Hidan giggled. His hands slid down the back his neck and he pressed up against Kakuzu's shoulders, pushing him back.

"I'm starving, Kuzu..." Hidan said looking up at him, his stomach agreeing with him.

Kakuzu whined and kissed him softly. "No...no eating..." he begged, kissing down to his neck. "No no no..." he begged more, voice hidden with lust. "You must staaarve..." He started to suck softly on his neck.

Hidan giggled and rubbed his legs together, gripping his shoulders slightly. "You're very persuasive, Kuzu-chan." Hidan teased, giggling again.

Kakuzu giggled and lifted his head up, licking his lip. "I can be more than persuasive." he said seductively.

Hidan giggled, blushing slightly. "Oh, do tell..." he said back, teasing, twirling his finger around his hair.

Kakuzu smiled big, about to tell him more.

"Oh, no, no, no...no sex talk while I'm around" his mom complained, waving her finger in the air as she set the empty plates down.

Kakuzu hung his head in shame.

"MOM?" he yelled, head shooting up. "You always do that!"

"Do what?" she asked confused, looking over at him, holding a plate above the table.

Kakuzu growled. "Ruin the moment!" he yelled again, hanging his head low again. "Its been like a week or so since I've seen him...can't you let us be?" he asked. He went back to kissing Hidan, forcing his tongue inside his mouth, making Hidan moan softly.

His mom rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, shut up, it's not like you two aren't gonna do shit when I'm asleep...you need energy for that anyway..." she said, turning around back to setting the table.

Hidan looked around confused, listening to her words, still letting Kakuzu play around in his mouth. He moaned softly to his game, closing his eyes again, ignoring the world yet again.

"Come on you guys...you can eat each others face after dinner..."

Kakuzu groaned and fell back, sitting on his legs in between Hidan's. "I hate you..."

"I know..." she said, taking it as a compliment.

Hidan held himself up by his palms, looking over at the table, knowing his stomach would be full in 2.5 minutes.

She giggled. "Besides, it's not like you won't get back the mood tonight." she explained. "It's been like HOW long?" she asked, waving her hands in the air slightly.

Hidan 's eyes widened and he looked over at Kakuzu, turning red. "She knows?" he asked softly.

Kakuzu turned red as well, rubbing the back of his head. He nodded saying "I kinda suck at cleaning..." he whined softly, hanging his head low.

Hidan turned burgundy, knowing what he meant. "KAKUZU!" he yelled, slapping him in the face. "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! You said it was OKAY!" he cried louder.

Kakuzu whined, rubbing his sore head in pain. "Sorry..." he apologized, looking up at him, smiling a fake smile.

Hidan glared at him. He moved his knee up and turned his body so he could get up. He walked off, arms crossed over his chest, nose in the air, ignoring Kakuzu.

Kakuzu watched him walk off. "Oh come on, babe!" he begged. He got up and walked after him. "You know I didn't mean too!" he confessed, needing forgiveness.

Hidan continued to ignore him as he sat down at the table, nose still in the air.

"Come on babe, I-" Kakuzu began.

"No, no, no." his mom started, waving her finger in the air again. "No sex talk around me...got it?" his mom ordered as she sat down with the bowl of cheese ravioli in the center of the table.

The smell of the cooked, yummy food wafted in the air. Hidan opened his eyes as he sniffed the air. He put his nose down and looked at the steaming bowl of goodness. His arms fell as his stomach growled and his mouth drooled.

Kakuzu smiled big as he sat down next to him.

"Like my mom's cookin', huh?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan gasped and looked at him. His face angered and he looked away, slouched over, arms crossed again.

Kakuzu just giggled, loving how cute he was when he was trying to be pissed. He held his hand out to him. "Come on, babe...I know you still love me..."

Hidan whined and looked over at him.

Kakuzu smiled bigger, reaching for his hand.

Hidan growled and turned his upper body away. He moved his legs so he could have his whole body facing away from Kakuzu.

"Come on, babe..." Kakuzu teased. "I love you...?"

Hidan shook his head, not listening to him.

Kakuzu sighed, disappointed.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's rough hands go under his shirt and slowly slide up his back. Hidan's body jolted and he straightened his back up, arching it slightly.

Hidan head snapped around. "KAKUZU!" he yelled.

Kakuzu giggled and put both his hands up the back of Hidan's shirt. Hidan gasped and covered his mouth as Kakuzu began to lift his shirt up higher, feeling his rough hands on his warm skin on his.

"Come on, babe...I know you love me..." Kakuzu teased. He scooted his chair closer to Hidan then wrapped his hands around Hidan's torso, feeling his chest muscles.

Hidan whined softly, face deep red, sweat rolling down his face. He gripped his face tighter so he wouldn't let any noises out.

Kakuzu rested his chin on Hidan's shoulder.

"Forgive me, babe?" he whispered in his ear. Hidan gripped the seat tight. Kakuzu giggled and tilted his head over and kissed his neck, pulling Hidan closer to him, lifting his shirt up more.

Hidan's eyes rolled back and his head fell over to one side, helping Kakuzu out. Kakuzu moaned softly and bit his neck softly. Hidan gasped and his grip over his mouth becoming weaker.

Hidan's hand fell in his lap and Kakuzu sucked hard on his neck. Hidan moaned softly, needing him to go on...on forever...

"Oh, not at the DINNER table!"

"BITCH!" Hidan shouted, darting his eyes over to Kakuzu's mom.

Kakuzu giggled and let his hands fall from Hidan. Hidan watched his arms fall in sadness and awe.

"Gotta do what she says, right?" Kakuzu asked. He scooted his chair back to where it was before.

Hidan twisted his torso around to look at Kakuzu. He stared at him in awe.

"Kuzu, wh-what the..." he begged, confused as fuck.

Kakuzu giggled. "You're so cute when you don't get it." he said, shaking his head.

Hidan gasped. "What do you mean by that?" he commanded, turning his whole body to him.

Kakuzu giggled and looked over at his mom and waited till she turned away. He looked back over at Hidan and did a sitting pelvic thrust, sticking his tongue out.

Hidan's eyes widened and he turned red. "KAKUZU!" he yelled, hitting him upside the head. Hidan slammed his head on the table, hiding his shame.

Kakuzu's mother turned around, holding cups full of ice. "What, what, what!" she asked, concerned.

Kakuzu was laughing hard, rubbing his sore head. "Nothing mom, it's nothing." Kakuzu looked over at Hidan, who barely moved, except for the occasional twitch. Kakuzu smiled. "Nothing at all..."

"Kuzu?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked down at Hidan, who was laying on his bare chest, finger tracing around his necklace.

Kakuzu stroked his thumb on Hidan's shoulder. He rested his head back down in his hand.

"What is it babe?" Kakuzu asked, closing his eyes again.

Hidan smiled. "You can keep my necklace ya know..." he told him.

Kakuzu smiled. "I know...I wasn't planning to give it back anyway."

"You weren't?" Hidan asked, tilting his head up all the way he could so he could look at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu giggled and looked down at him. "No...why would I?" he asked. He laid his head back down. "It's all I had of you for the past week or so..."

Hidan smiled and tilted his head back down, closing his eyes and cuddling closer. "I'm keeping your shirt then..."

"mmmmm" Kakuzu said, raising his eyebrows to act like he was listening.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Of course not..."

"What I just say?" he asked, scotching back so he could look at his face when he tilted his head up.

Kakuzu stared at him and said, nervously "You're keeping my shirt...?"

Hidan wasn't impressed. "No you fucker!" he cried. He hit his stomach softly. "I saaaaaid I'm cooooold!" he cried again.

Kakuzu blinked. "Then put a shirt on..." he said. He laid his head back down.

Hidan groaned and got over Kakuzu, looking down at him, pinning his shoulders down.

Kakuzu looked up at him, confused.

"You're not supposed to say that, dumb ass..." Hidan complained.

Kakuzu stared at him, unmoved.

"Get off me, you could never be dominate..." He said. He laid his head back down.

Hidan gasped, about to say something, then looked at him confused.

"Eh, you're right..." he admitted. He fell on Kakuzu, wrapping his arms tight around him, snuggling close to his neck.

Kakuzu groaned and hugged him tight. "Let me sleep, you ass!" he cried playfully.

Hidan giggled again and said "Nevaaaaaaa!" wiggling around on top of him.

Kakuzu groaned, giving in. He rolled over getting on top of Hidan, still hugging him tight.

Hidan yelped, giggling as Kakuzu felt up his neck into his hair.

Kakuzu laid down on him and kissed him softly.

Hidan moaned softly, running his hands through his long brown hair, kissing back softly.

Kakuzu moaned softly and moved his lips to his neck and began kissing and sucking his neck.

Hidan giggled, wrapping arms tight around him.

"Kakuzu?"

"Mmm?" Kakuzu mumbled, biting his neck softly.

Hidan smiled and giggled.

"I love you..."

Kakuzu stopped and lifted his head up, looking down at Hidan's smiling face.

Kakuzu smiled as well. "I love you, too, babe..." he said. He kissed him softly.

Hidan smiled and giggled after the kiss ended. He rubbed his nose on his, giggling louder.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed his nose.

"You're so cute, babe..." Kakuzu commented.

Hidan giggled more. "Oh, I'm only cute around you." he responded, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Kakuzu smiled. "I'm glad..."

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked up from his math work and looked at Hidan. Kakuzu was writing with one hand and holding Hidan's hand under the table with the other. Their desks were facing each other so they could work together in their own little group.

Hidan whined looking at his paper. He looked up at Kakuzu.

"I dun get it..." he said sadly, pouting.

Kakuzu smiled. "What don't you get, babe?" he asked.

Hidan poked the paper with his finger, looking at it cutely. He looked back up at him. "Dis one..." he said cutely.

Kakuzu giggled. "Babe...I don't know what your pointing too..." he said, considering that his book laying open on the two desks was blocking his view.

Hidan whined and looked down at the paper. "15..." he said.

Kakuzu giggled and began explaining to him how vectors and magnitudes worked.

"Oh..." Hidan said softly, looking down at his paper. He looked back up at Kakuzu. "I still don't get it..." he said sadly.

Kakuzu giggled. "You're too cute, babe..."

"Shut up..."

Hidan whined and pulled back a quick second. "Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu groaned and pulled his face back to his and forced his tongue down his throat, moaning in disagreement.

Hidan giggled and pulled back again. "Kakuzuuuu..." he complained.

Kakuzu groaned and began kissing his neck. "Why must you always talk when I wanna eat your face off?" he asked, sucking on his neck.

Hidan giggled. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Mmm...what?" Kakuzu asked, kissing his neck again.

"What did you miss most about me while I was gone?"

Kakuzu stopped kissing him and lifted his head up and looked down at him.

Hidan was looking down at his chest, but looked up at him after a few seconds.

"What did I miss about you?" he asked.

Hidan smiled and nodded. "Yeah.." he said, biting his lip and twisting his body a little.

Kakuzu giggled. "Everything, babe..." he said, bending down to kiss his nose.

Hidan giggled. "I know that...but nothing specific?" he asked, wanting a long answer.

Kakuzu giggled and looked around, taking a deep breath and sighing. He looked down at Hidan. "Well..." he started. Hidan smiled big. "I missed your laugh...and your voice...your..." Kakuzu stroked Hidan's cheek softly "your skin..."

Hidan blushed deeply.

Kakuzu continued. "your love...your noises..."

Hidan whined and looked away embarrassed.

"your hugs...your..." he bent down, lips almost touching his.

Hidan gasped and gripped his shoulders slightly, remembering back to when he did that the first time...so far back...

Kakuzu smiled "your lips...and your tongue...and your hands...and your grip...and your..." Kakuzu kissed him softly.

Hidan moaned and kissed back, legs giving way beneath him, feeling that lovable urge again, needing it now, more than ever...

Kakuzu parted lips with him. "Someone's excited now, huh?" Kakuzu joked, smiling big.

Hidan groaned and looked away. "You fucking bitch" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kakuzu giggled. "And your fowl mouth..."

"You can stop now..."

"Kakuzuuu! Where are you taking me?"

Kakuzu giggled and tugged on his hand more to make him follow. "Come on, babe, just follow me, okay?"

"I...I can't see!" Hidan cried, waving his arm in front of him so he wouldn't run into anything, even though he knew he wouldn't

Kakuzu laughed. "Babe, I got you, you're fine" he told him, gripping his hand tighter as they walked along the neighborhood sidewalk.

Hidan groaned. "Don't you _'babe'_ me! I can't see shit!" he yelled.

Kakuzu giggled. "Babe, babe, babe!" he joked.

Hidan sighed, unimpressed. "Just let me see, you fucker!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kakuzu warned.

Hidan sighed, impatiently.

"Watch you're step..." Kakuzu warned again.

Hidan slowly walked up the concrete steps. "Are we at a house, Kuzu?" he asked. He slipped a little and Kakuzu got him.

"I got you, I got you..." Kakuzu told him.

Hidan straightened up. "Can I take this thing off now?"

"Just wait, babe."

"Stop that!" Hidan cried.

"I thought you liked that..." Kakuzu said sadly.

"Not when I can't see, you bitch!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu giggled and knocked at the door.

"Are we at a house?" Hidan asked again. "Can I take my blindfold off?"

"You're impatient aren't you?"

"Kinda..."

Kakuzu giggled again.

Hidan heard the door open, and hushed whispers.

Hidan whined. "Kuzu?"

Kakuzu pulled him into the house. "You can take the blind fold of now, babe..." he told him.

Hidan lifted his hands up and untied his blind fold. It fell down over his face.

"SURPRISE!"

Hidan jumped and fell back a bit to the loud welcome. He looked around the party decorated room and at the big 'WELCOME BACK' sign hanging over the room.

"Kuzu...I..." Hidan stuttered. He gulped, looking around the room.

Kakuzu kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand tight. "Welcome back, babe..."

"Hidan...how long ago did you order the pizza?"

"Like...and hour ago...why?" Hidan asked, looking up at Kakuzu, waring his party hat crooked.

Kakuzu looked back over at Hidan from looking out the window. "They said 30 minutes right?"

Hidan nodded. "Yeah...30 to 45 minutes..."

"Hmmm..." He looked back out the window. "Which one did you call again?"

"This one..." Hidan said, handing him a piece of paper, leaning forward a little so he could reach him standing by the window.

Kakuzu turned his head around and grabbed the piece a paper. He looked at it for a second before laughing.

"Baaabe...you called the wrong place..."

Hidan blushed. "I did?"

"You fucker!" Deidara cried, sitting next to him on the floor. "How could you fuck that up?" he cried, waving his arms in the air, angry. Hidan looked at him and whined, hanging his head low.

"Calm down, damn..." Sasori cooed.

"Shut up, puppet boy..." Deidara said, hanging his head low, arms falling by his side.

Itachi giggled softly to himself, laying back on Kisame, giggling more. Kisame hugged him tight and rocked him slowly, kissing his cheek.

Hidan whined, looking up at Kakuzu standing in front of him. "I sorry..." he said, shrugging. "I didn't know..." he apologized cutely, pouting.

Kakuzu giggled. "It's fine babe..." he said as he turned back around. He sat down in front of Hidan, whose head was still low. Kakuzu tilted his head, concerned He lifted Hidan's chin up so he would look at him.

"mmmmmmm..." Hidan whined, moving his head so he could look away.

Kakuzu giggled. "It's okay, babe..."

Hidan whined, looking up at him. "But everyone is so hungy..." he said sadly.

"Hungy?" Kisame asked.

"Yes!" Itachi cried, throwing his arms in the air. "HUNGY!" he cried.

Kisame laughed. "Okay, okay, hungy" he said, kissing Itachi's cheek.

"Oh brother..."Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

Kakuzu giggled again, looking over at the two couples.

He looked down at Hidan, who was still depressed that he screwed up. "But that means you get gifts now, babe..."

Hidan's face brightened. "Gifts?" he asked, smiling big.

He giggled again, loving how his mood changed so much to the thought of getting something. "Yes it does...Dai's getting them right now..."

"Yay!" Hidan cried, looking over to where the gifts might be.

But Dai came out of the other hallway, carrying 5 or 6 gifts, big and small.

Hidan shrieked and ran over to Dai, looking at the gifts, hopping up and down, stopping Dai in his tracks.

"Calm down, kid, its just little shit..." Dai said, looking down at him.

"Here, let me help ya, hun." Star said, picking up some gifts and walking them over to the little circle of people on the floor.

"Thanks, Hun." Dai said, shifting the two remaining bags and a box around a bit. He walked over and set the presents in the middle of the circle were Star put her load. He sat down in the circle and guided Star into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tight, laying his chin on her shoulder. Star giggled and wrapped her arms around herself, holding his arms.

Deidara shook his head and shrugged. "Who woulda thunk?" he asked, not directing it to anyone.

Kisame shrugged. "High school is crazy...and fucked up..." he said, looking over at Deidara. Deidara shrugged at him.

"Gifts, gifts, gifts!" Hidan cried, reaching out for one, sitting in Kakuzu's lap.

Kakuzu laughed. "Calm down, babe, you're gonna get all of them, calm down." he told him, not calming him down one bit.

"Oh, I like DIS one!" Hidan cried, picking up the biggest bag. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder, watching him act like a three year old in his lap.

Hidan ripped off the tissue paper, throwing it around everywhere. He gasped and pulled out a black and red Tripp jacket, not with as many zippers though, but with chains and stuff all around it. "Thanks SO much, Star!" he cried.

Star giggled. "How'd you know it was from me?" she asked.

"Who else would give him that?" Sasori asked.

Star thought for a second, before shrugging, then she giggled.

Sasori rolled his eyes before watching Hidan rip open another present, laying his new jacket off to the side.

He opened the box and pulled out a metal CD.

"Oh my Jashin, my fave band!" Hidan said happily, holding the CD in the air.

"Joo beh welcome!" Deidara cried, waving his hands in the air like he was giving Hidan a hug.

Hidan did the same, giggling as he did so.

Kakuzu giggled and laid his cheek on Hidan's shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist, never letting go, loving him more...forever...

"Why didn't you give him your gift yet, Kakuzu?" Star asked, putting a slice of pizza on her paper plate.

Kakuzu sighed and hung his head slightly. "I don't know..." he said sadly.

Star tilted her head concerned. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Come on, Kakuzu...it's gonna be okay..." She said, trying to comfort him.

Kakuzu looked up at her, smiling big, blushing deeply. "Thanks..." he said softly, putting his head back down.

Star smiled bigger, then nodded her head over to Hidan. "Go get him, boy..." she told him as she walked off.

Kakuzu's smile faded and his face turned to worry as he looked over at Hidan.

Hidan was waring his new jacket, his crooked party hat, eating pizza and talking to Deidara. Loud music blasted in the background, but Kakuzu ignored it as he watched Hidan. Kakuzu smiled, seeing how happy Hidan was, wanting to just make him happier.

Kakuzu took a deep breath and sighed, like he was ready to go do some sort of difficult mission.

He started to walk over to Hidan.

"H...Hidan?"

Hidan looked at him surprised, he then smiled.

"Kuzu!" he cried, running over to him, hugging him tight, but trying not to lose his soda.

He backed up, looking at Kakuzu, who was redder with his head slightly down. Hidan's smile faded.

"Kuzu?" he asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kakuzu looked at him, then away.

"Um..." he started. He put his hands on Hidan's arms. "S-sit down, okay?" Kakuzu asked as he backed Hidan up and sat him down on the couch.

Hidan watched Kakuzu as he paced back and forth in front of him.

Kakuzu was rubbing his hands together, nervously, mumbling to himself, turning redder as the seconds progressed.

"Kuzu...what is it?" Hidan asked, concerned growing. He bent down and put his drink down, straightening himself up after he did so. "What's wrong, Kuzu?"

Kakuzu stopped, facing the stereo. He waved his hand over to it, silently asking the closest person to it to turn it down.

Hidan turned and looked over at Itachi as he turned the volume down. Hidan looked back up at Kakuzu, more confused than ever.

"Kuzu, what...?" he started, but not being able to finish it because he didn't know what to ask.

Kakuzu stopped in front of him grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"M-Maybe you should stand up now, um..." he said, not looking at Hidan's face, holding his hands in his.

Hidan started to get angry.

"Kakuzu! What the hell is going on?" he commanded.

Kakuzu was holding Hidan's hands, looking down at them.

"You...you know I would do anything for you...r-right?" Kakuzu asked, looking up at him, turning redder.

Hidan's anger faded as he looked in Kakuzu's nervous eyes. "Of course I do...why?"

Kakuzu smiled nervously and looked back down at their hands. "A-And you know that...that I would never leave you" he shook his head as he looked back up at him "for anyone o-or anything...right?" he asked.

Hidan giggled softly. "Of course I know that, Kuzu...why do you ask?" he asked again.

Kakuzu smiled and looked down at their hands again.

"A-And you know I love you with all my heart."

"Hearts!"

Kakuzu groaned, sulking.

Deidara smacked Sasori. "SHH!" he told him, putting his finger over his mouth to shut him up.

Hidan giggled, looking over at them, realizing that everyone was watching him and Kakuzu in silence. He blushed slightly then looked back at Kakuzu, whose head was still down.

"Yes, I know that..." he said. "Why?" he asked again.

Kakuzu gulped nervously, sweat bead rolling down his face.

He put his hand down in his pocket. "'Cause I uh..." he started. He pulled out a small black box out of his pocket.

Hidan's eyes widened, bigger than ever, blushing slightly. "K...Kuzuuuu...?"

Kakuzu gulped, looking down at the box, twisting it slightly in his fingers as he looked at it.

"'Cause I uh..." he repeated.

Hidan looked up at his face, which was turning redder. "Kuzuuuu..." he said, trying to hide his excitement. "D-Don't tell me..." he started, he gulped, starting to smile faintly.

"I uh..." Kakuzu started. He let go of his hand and got down on one knee, looking at the ground as he did it.

Hidan shrieked and covered his mouth as he looked down at Kakuzu. His heart beat hard in his chest and he couldn't hold in his excitement.

He removed his hands. "Kakuzuuuu!" he cried. "What the hell?" he cried, voice filled with happiness, laughing as he cried.

Everyone in the room starting giggling softly to Hidan's reaction.

Kakuzu giggled, getting more confident.

He looked up at Hidan, smiling big at Hidan, who covered his mouth in excitement again, holding in his cries of joy, hopping in place.

Kakuzu giggled again. "Hidan?"

Hidan squealed behind his hands, nodding.

Kakuzu giggled again at his cuteness. He opened the little black box, revealing a silver wedding band. "Will you marry me?"

Hidan squealed louder, throwing his arms in the air and jumping on Kakuzu, making him fall back on his ass.

Hidan hugged him tight. "Of course, you dumb ass!" he screamed. He shrieked loud in joy and Kakuzu laughed at his reaction.

"Okay, okay, okay, lemme see your hand." Kakuzu told him trying hard not to lose grip of the ring box.

Hidan squealed and moved his left hand around and presented it to Kakuzu, biting his lip to stop the shrieks.

Kakuzu smiled, removing the ring from its place in the box. Hidan covered his mouth in excitement as he watched Kakuzu put it on his finger.

Hidan screamed again and hugged Kakuzu tight, falling on top of him on the floor.

Kakuzu laughed and hugged him tight.

"Kuzuuuu!" Hidan cried, hugging him tight. "You fukcerrrrrr!"

"I love you babe..." he told him, kissing his ear.

Hidan giggled and looked in his eyes. "I love you too, Kuzu..." he said, oddly calm.

But it was short lived, because he squealed again and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek over and over again.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed his cheek as well, loving that he made him so happy...knowing that he would make him happy forever...

Hidan screamed loud, hugging and twisting Kakuzu tight on the floor.

Kakuzu laughed more, loving his reaction more and more every second, loving him more every second...

"I love youuuuuuuuuu!" Hidan cried.

Kakuzu giggled. "I love you,. too...forever and ever..."

"I wish I had one..." Deidara said sadly, looking at Hidan's ring on Hidan's finger.

Hidan giggled softly, snuggling close to Kakuzu as they rocked together slowly. Kakuzu's head was resting on the other side of Hidan's head, loving him more with every second that went by. Kakuzu pulled him closer to him and kissed his shoulder softly.

Hidan giggled and wrapped his arm back around his Kuzu and smiled big, loving his kiss, loving his hold.

"You'll get one soon babe..." Sasori said to Deidara, who was standing next to them,wacthing them dance. They didn't care at all, they just loved being near each other, at all times.

"So how much that thing cost?" Dai asked Kakuzu, who was standing on the other side of them.

Kakuzu opened his eye and looked up at him. He closed his eye and said "Like 300 plus dollars"

Dai gasped. "Daaaaaaaamn..." Dai responded, eyes widening big.

Kakuzu shrugged. "Anything for my babe..." he said. He pulled Hidan's shirt over so he could kiss his bare shoulder. Hidan giggled, blushing slightly.

Star wrapped her arm around Dai's. "Don't worry, Hun...I'll be fine with a 200 dollar one..." she said, giggling.

"That's, go-wait what?"

Kakuzu giggled. He buried his nose in Hidan's neck, taking in his lovely scent, loving that he said yes to him, loving that he would never go on a day without him...ever...never again...

"Kuzu?"

Kakuzu looked over at him, sitting close to him on the park bench. "Yeah, babe?"

Hidan smiled, looking down at the sunset. "When we meet..."

Kakuzu looked at him confused, tilting his head.

Hidan looked over at him. "...did you ever think we would end up together?" he asked. "Like this ya know?" he looked back at the sun setting.

Kakuzu smiled. "No...but I'm glad it did..." he answered. He kissed his head.

Hidan giggled and looked down at his feet. "Me too..." he said. He looked up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tilted his head. "Why?"

Hidan shrugged, snuggling close to him. "Just curious..."

"No, no, no..." Kakuzu said. "You being curious means it's something bad..."

Hidan giggled.

"Now tell me why you asked." he said, wrapping his arm tighter around his shoulder, looking down at him.

Hidan thought about it for a while.

"Because..." Hidan started

Kakuzu listened close to his answer.

Hidan sighed. "I just wanted to make sure I'm gonna have a great life with someone I love...and that truly loves me back..." Hidan answered, looking up at him.

Kakuzu smiled, nodding his head slightly in agreement.

"Well..you didn't screw up..." Kakuzu told him. He kissed his forehead. Hidan giggled and tilted his head back down, snuggling close. Kakuzu smiled and laid his cheek on his head.

Hidan giggled. "You know something else, Kuzu?"

"Mmmm?" Kakuzu asked, raising his eyebrows, taking in his scent again.

"You were my first love...ever..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you have a call in, sir?"

"Uh...yeah..." Kakuzu dug his hand into his back pocket, looking at it, searching for his cash. "Ka-Kakuzu..." he stopped and thought. "I think..."

"Kakuzu?" the woman looked back at the warmer, then at him. "It'll be a few more minutes, sir."

"Okay, uh..." he looked up at her. "I'll pay now.."

"Okay" the woman said. She started hitting buttons on the keyboard. She looked at him. "10.70, please" she told him.

"heh..." Kakuzu put a 20 dollar bill and 70 cents on the counter.

"20.70" she said as she picked up the money.

Kakuzu looked up and all around the pizza place, waiting for his change, fingers taping on the counter, impaitiently.

"Kuzu!" he heard someone shout.

Kakuzu looked at where the noise came from and got attacked and hugged by Hidan before he could process it.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Hey, babe." he said as he hugged him back.

Hidan giggled and looked up at him. "I saw your name on a reciept up on the cut table, and I couldn't wait" he told him. He giggled and hugged him tight.

Kakuzu giggled. "I knew you would be." he told him. "You busy after work?" he asked.

Hidan giggled. "Am I ever?" he asked, snuggling close to his chest, hat slipping off slightly.

"Sir?"

Kakuzu looked up at the woman. "Oh, thank you." he said as he took the 10 dollar bill, then stuffed it in his back pocket.

"You got 5 minutes, Hidan." the woman said as she picked up the rining phone.

Hidan smiled big, looking up at Kakuzu. "Come on." he told him. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, to the outside.

Kakuzu followed, not being able to say no to his babe.

Hidan dragged him along the sidewalk, past stores, past confused people.

Kakuzu watched him confused. "Hidan, where are we going?"

Hidan giggled. "Just follow me" he told him, not looking back at him.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, then smiled, loving how Hidan was acting all cute and secretive.

Hidan pulled him around the corner. Kakuzu smirked when Hidan laid his back against the wall, putting his arms in the air, ready for a hug. Kakuzu got in front of him and grabbed his hips. Hidan giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head and kissing Kakuzu softly.

They kissed for a long 3-4 minutes, feeling around each others mouth, battling for dominance, feeling unwanted urges, moaning into each other.

Hidan pulled back and turned his face away. "I-I gotta get back to work, Kuzu..."

Kakuzu kissed his cheek and whined. "Aw, do you have to?" he asked, kissing his cheek again. He pressed Hidan up against the wall, pressing his hips on his. "It was just getting fun."

Hidan moaned in weakness, gripping him slightly."K-Kuzuuuu...d-d...don't...don't do this to me now.." he pleaded, face turning burgandy.

Kakuzu chuckled and kissed his cheek, kissing down to his neck. His hands wrapped around his waist then slid up his arched back into his hair.

Hidan moaned, rolling his eyes back. "K-Kuzu...p-please..."

Kakuzu whined and kissed his ear. "See you tonight, en..." he whispered softly.

Hidan giggled nervously, sweat rolling down his red face. "O-Of c-course, Kuzu..."

Kakuz backed up and let Hidan pick up his hat off the floor, fixing on his head as he stood back up.

"R-Ready.." Hidan stuttered.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Are you now?"

Hidan nodded and started to walk off, stumbling slightly as he did so. Kakuzu just chuckled so himself, watching Hidan, horny as fuck, try to act like he was okay.  
-

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, who was resting on his chest under his arm, snuggled up close to his chest.

"What is it, babe?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan was looking at his ring, moving it around on his finger with his thumb. "Why me?" he asked, not looking up at him.

Kakuzu smiled looking down at him. He bent down and kissed his head. "Because..." Kakuzu pressed his finger on Hidan's chin, looking into Hidan's bright pink eyes in the dim light. "I couldn't go a day without you..."

Hidan smiled and looked away. "Oh you don't mean that..." he said, blushing slightly. He giggled and looked back up at him with his magenta eyes.

"Course I do..." He shook his head "...I wouldn't lie to you..." he said.

Hidan smiled. "I love you, Kuzu." he said cutely. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, babe..."

Hidan giggled and rested his cheek on his chest again, face warm on him.

Kakuzu put his hand down back in his lap, still looking down at him.

Hidan felt him looking down at him.

He looked up at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Kakuzu smiled down at him, not saying a word.

Hidan blinked confused. "Stop looking at me like that..." he told him, darting his eyes away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, looking back at him.

Kakuzu just shrugged, looking back at the TV. "Nothing..."

Hidan whined "Kuzuuuu," he sat up more. "What is it?" he begged.

Kakuzu giggled, smiling bigger.

He looked over in his eyes. "I'm just remebering the day we meet..."

Hidan's anger slipped away and he blushed more. "Why?" he asked, looking into his green eyes.

Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the TV. "Because..." Kakuzu stopped.

Hidan just waited, impaitnet.

"Because..."he started. He looked over at Hidan. "I think you're eyes got me..."

Hidan eyes widened and he turned red. He then scowled.

"You fucker!" he shouted, hitting him in the face with a couch pillow.

Kakuzu laughed, pushing the pillow away from his face.

"I'm serious." he said, calm now.

Hidan rolled his eyes and slid back down. He laid he cheek back on his chest, scowling more, arms across his chest. "Whatever...my eyes are fucking pink...how is _THAT_ attractive?"

Kakuzu chuckled and shrugged. "They kinda reminded me of a rose..."

Hidan gasped and looked up at him, smiling big. Hidan scowled and hit him with the pillow again, smiling still. "You corny ASS!"

Kakuzu giggled and jumped on him, pinning his hands to the couch. "Corny my ass!" he shouted playfully at him.

Hidan giggled and wiggled around. "Nyuuuu, I-I take it back!" Hidan cried, squealing after he did so.

Kakuzu wraped his arms tight around him, laying down on him, making fart noises on his neck.

Hidan squealed louder, arms clinging to him. His face was blushing more, in happiness.

Kakuzu giggled and rested his cheek on his collar bone. "Mmmmmm..." he cooed.

Hidan giggled softly as his breath slowed. He looked down at Kakuzu resting on him.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, taking in his scent and his smooth skin.

Hidan giggled and turned redder. "Kuzu?" he asked.

"mmmm...?" Kakuzu whined, rubbing his cheek on his collar bone.

Hidan giggled. "What is it?"

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his collar bone. "I love you..."

Kakuzu groaned, eyes opening, alarm blarring loud in his ear. He looked over at it and reached his arm as far as he could, not letting go of Hidan, who was peacfully asleep, cuddling close to his opened shirted chest, Kakuzu's arm protectively around his shoulder.

Kakuzu laid back down, sighing as he continued to look at the clock. He looked down at Hidan, and smiled looking down at him. He smiled bigger when he saw Hidan's hand, resting on his chest, engadgement ring still happily on his finger.

Kakuzu bent down and kissed his head.

"Time to get up, babe..." he whispered, smelling his hair after he said it.

Hidan whined and rubbed his cheek on Kakuzu's chest.

"Mmmmm, nooooo, no wakey, wakey..." he said. He rolled his face over his chest, resting his head on his other cheek. He wrapped his arms tight around his Kuzu. "Sleepy tiiiiime..." he cooed.

Kakuzu giggled. He wrapped his arms around him. "Come on, babe, it's time for school."

Hidan whined. "Nooooo...it's time for looooove!" he cried, moving his head over on his other cheek, whining softly.

Kakuzu giggled more. "Sounds like you had a good dream..."

Hidan bit his lip and his arms clung to Kakuzu tighter, legs wrapping tight around his theigh.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, feeling that he did, a good dream at that.

"Uh-huh..." Hidan admitted, wrapping his legs tighter around his theigh, moaning softly to feeling of Kakuzu's leg on his crotch. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu turned red. "E-easy there boy" he told him, seeing the need in his eyes. He tried to pull his leg back by pushing down on Hidan's shoulders, only making Hidan moan more. Kakuzu moaned softly, ignoring the urge. He let his head fall back in need.

Hidan whined and moved up so he was laying on him, crotch still on his theigh. Kakuzu turned redder and bit his lip, feeling himself needing it more now.

"Come on, Kuzu..." Hidan begged, kissing his cheek softly, watching his face. "J-Just a-a wittle...lovin'?" he asked. He bit his lip, sliding up his body, looking in his eyes desperately.

Kakuzu whined and lifted his head up to look at him. "B-Babe...i-it's to early for this...a-and a school day..."

"I...I know...b-but...I-I can't go to school like thiiiis..." he whined. He wrapped his legs around his thigh and moaned again, head falling forward beside Kakuzu's head, shoulders shaking.

Kakuzu moaned and let his head fall back, hands gripping his needing body slightly. "Baaaaaaaaabe..."

"Please please please..." Hidan begged, lifting is head up to look at him.

Kakuzu groaned. "I-I-I can't...c-can't do..._that_...th-this early..."

Hidan groaned. "Pleaaaaaase?" he pouted cutely. "I-I'm begging you..." he put his head down. "y-you know...you know y-you miss it a-as much a-as I do..." he said, trying to convince him. He looked up at him, biting his lip, sweat rolling down his face from the despiration.

Kakuzu moaned and rolled his eyes, knowing he was right, he did fucking miss it...a lot...

Kakuzu groaned and looked at him. "Wh-what about after school?" he asked, trying to make a deal with him.

"I-I got work, Kuzu...a-and I-I can't go to school like this..." he told him. He bit his lip and moaned softly, eyes filled with desperation. "C-Come on...i-it's just...j-just, just a little...th-that's all I ask..." Hidan begged. He buried his face in his shoulder and grabbed his crotch tight in his hand, needing it to help.

Kakuzu groaned, loving his hold, it helping his desicion making. "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe...!"

Hidan moaned in his shoulder, rubbing his boxer covered crotch on his theigh.

Kakuzu's eyes rolled back, trying hard to ignore the urge. But he knew he couldn't.

He groaned, throwing his head back in angst and gave in. He shoved Hidan off him and rolled over on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the bed, making Hidan lose his grip on him. Hidan's arms feel down by his head.

"I hate you..." Kakuzu told him.

Hidan gulped and told him "H-Hate me all you want...j-just love me..." he moaned. "Please..." he bit his lip, looking up at him in need.

Kakuzu smiled, bent down and kissed him hard, forcing his tounge down his thoat.

Hidan moaned and rolled his eyes back as he felt around his mouth. He gripped his back as his back arched up from the bed.

Kakuzu moaned, hands feeling down his awaiting body, slipping them in Hidan's boxers.

Hidan's eyes shot open, feeling his rough hands on him. He moaned into him, begging for more, arching his back to help his boxers down more.

"Kakuzuuu" Hidan breathed softly as Kakuzu parted lips with him to pull down his boxers to his feet, throwing them on the floor.

"E-easy easy boy," Kakuzu told him impatiently as he took his off as well, kicking them off his feet. "Gotta make this quick, okay?" Kakuzu grabbed his hips and hovered over him as he kissed his neck, teasing his entrance with his hard length. He moaned into his neck.

Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck. He panted hard, impatiently, mucsles tensing tightly, legs lifting up to tease himself more. "Ka...Kakuzuuuuu..." he moaned, loving it more.

Kakuzu moaned. "I-I know, babe I know" he whispered into his ear, kissing it softly. "Just wait, just wait..."

Hidan moaned again, loving and hating his tesing. He gripped his back tight, digging his nails in deep. "Kakuzuuu...d-don't tease meeee, please..." Hidan begged. He panted hard, needing it bad.

Kakuzu chuckled, lifting his head up and looking down at his helpless, horny lover.

"Y-You know what I missed most about you?" he teased, smiling faintly, waiting for the right moment to pleasure him.

Hidan looked at him confused, raising one eyebrow. He gulped and asked "What?"

Kakuzu grinned and gripped his hips tight, thursting hard into Hidan, moaning deeply, head falling forawrd, loving his tightness.

Hidan took in a deep gasp, arching forward. He threw his head back, back lifting up off the bed as he moaned loud, missing that loving pain so much. "Ka...Kakuzuuuuu" he moaned deeply, hands shaking slightly, gripping his lover more.

Kakuzu moaned, body shaking hard in need, loving his moan, loving his sounds. He moved his arms and his palms held him up. "Oh, Hidan..." he moaned. He licked his jawbone and kissed down his neck, giving him that pleasurable pain again, moaning deeper as he did so.

Hidan moaned, peircing his nails deeper into him. "Ka...Kakuzuuu..." he moaned, needing it more and more.

"shh shh shh, boy..." Kakuzu warned. "People a-are..." he grunted, thrusting in him again. "a-are still sleepin..."

Hidan moaned. "I-I...I-I don't know i-if I-I...I-I c-can stay quiet, Kuzu" his eyes rolled back as his head fell back, arching more "...i-it's been so long..." he moaned again, legs pressing harder against Kakuzu's side, shaking in lust, loving the pain.

Kakuzu moaned, gripping the sheets tighter. "I-I know babe...just..." He moaned deeper, forgetting what he was going to say next.

Hidan moaned again. He panted hard, trying to keep his moans quite, but loving the feeling of his love. Sweat rolled down his body, from the heat of the love and the weakness in his body. He wrapped his arms around him, hands slidding up his neck, feeling his slick, sweaty body under his palms. He gripped his hair softly. "Kakuzuuuu..." he moaned, body shaking as he moaned.

Kakuzu moaned in response, thrusting harder, moaning louder, but weakly.

Hidan giggled. "D-Don't be shy, K...Kakuzu..." he told him tilting his head slightly in his direction.

Kakuzu groaned and thursted harder into him.

Hidan moaned, gripping his hair tighter in his sweatly hands.

"Oh shut up you fucker..." he told him. He lifted his head and kissed him hard, moaning into him, giving him that love again.

Hidan moaned back, hands losing his grip. He moaned again, body shaking in lust.

Kakuzu moaned into him and thrusted again. He parted their lips, letting his head fall down beside it, thrusting and grunting again in pleasure.

Hidan moaned, toes curling, legs shaking more. "I-I love you...K-Kakuzuuuu" he told him, moaning his name.

Kakuzu moaned. "I love you too, H-Hidan." he said to him, grunting as he hit him again, moaning to his tightness.

Hidan moaned, panting hard, loving the pain, needing it to never end.

"Ka-Kakuzuuuu" Hidan whined. "I-I can't..."

"Shh shh shh, Hidan" Kakuzu warned. He licked his neck, grunting in pleasure.

"Ka...Kakuzuuuuuuuuuuu" he moaned deeply, trying hard to keep his noises quiet.

"G-Good boy, Hidan" Kakuzu encouraged. He moaned, loving the curse of having to be silent, the tension radiating through his body as he held in the loud noises.

Hidan's eyes rolled back and his body shook as he came close to his climax. "Kakuzuuuuuuuuuu" he moaned, a little louder than he expected it to be.

Kakuzu moaned and thrusted into him harder, body becoming weaker with each second that went by. His body just wanted to collaspe, but it also needed to pleasure itself, needed to feel that burst of joy again.

Hidan moaned, needing him to pleasure him faster and harder, but he wanted the love to go on forever, so he didn't want that, he just wanted, he just needed that pleasure of climaxing again. He needed it now.

"Kakuzuu!" he moaned loud, helping him climax.

Kakuzu moaned with the fear of being caught in the back of his mind. He ignored it and continued to moan loud, releasing his seed into Hidan's stomach, moaning his name loud, loving how his name radiated through his lungs and throat, out of his mouth, and into the air.

Hidan panted hard, body weak and sore and happily in love. Sweat rolled down his body, making his shirt stick to his back and his hair stick to his face and neck.

Kakuzu panted hard, arms shaking, legs shaking, unable to move, unable to speak. Sweat dripped from his body, slid down his arms, down his legs, down his back, down his neck.

Hidan's arms and legs shook. Hidan's legs slid down from Kakuzu's side, making them both groan weakly as Kakuzu length slipped away.

Hidan moaned weakly and tried to keep a grip on his back, digging his nails in. But they slid down the sides of his back, nails digging in all the way down.

Kakuzu moaned and his body shook, head falling down. He slowly rested one arm on his elbow, then the other, then eventually laid down on Hidan, cheek resting on his shoulder, panting hard.

"I...I fucking...I fucking hate you..." Kakuzu panted softly.

Hidan panted hard before he said. "I...I know..." he giggled weakly. "I love you too..."

Kakuzu chuckled and looked up at him. He kissed his neck. Hidan gasped softly and moaned weakly.

Kakuzu slid his way up his body and kissed him softly, hands wrapping there way around his silver hair.

Hidan moaned weakly into him, letting him play with his tounge.

Kakuzu broke off the kiss, needing to pant hard more.

Hidan chuckled looking up at the tired boy. "To much...for ya?" he asked, panting between words.

Kakuzu smirked and laid his head back down, wrapping his arms around him, resting the side of his head on his. "Yeah..." he kissed his shoulder. "just the way I like it..."


End file.
